Entre patos y lobos
by Belld-chan
Summary: El primer año en la preparatoria nunca es bueno, menos para nuestros amigos de la P.S. 118, entre drama y drama se les va la vida...
1. Empezando mal

DISCLAIMER: Hey arnold (Craig Bartlett es el afortunado) desgraciadamente no me pertenece. La imagen del fic esta sacada de un dibujo de devianart de lilacflare cuyo nombre es HA.:Friend or Foe:. Véanlo…

El cambio de secundaria a preparatoria siempre es duro...

* * *

Prologo… Empezando mal.

* * *

-"En ese momento lo primero que creí fue que el mundo se había vuelto loco por qué cuando tu papá se me declaro…"

Mis recuerdos fueron interrumpidos por mi pequeña hija.

-"Espera Mama…"

-"Que sucede Gery"

-"Pero por qué no primero nos platicas tus primeros días en la preparatoria"

-"Pensé que querían saber mi último año"

-"No Helga, deberías primero platicarnos como comenzó todo"

Ahora entendía por qué Bob y Miriam detestaban cuando no les decía Papá o Mamá, era estresante, pero este era mi castigo… mi propio hijo me llamaba "Helga".

-"Pero es una historia muy larga Robert"

-"¡Anda mamá!"

Suplico mi hija brincando en el sillón.

-"Esta bien, si van por palomitas les prometo que les platicare todo"

-"¡Sí!"

Gritaron mis dos hijos mientras brincaban por toda la sala.

-"Te quiero Mami"

Me dijo mi pequeño niño abrazándome como podía, en mi estado era más fácil brincarme que darme la vuelta, cuanto más veía a Robert más me recordaba a mí a su edad. Cuando todo estaba listo, ellos habían hecho las palomitas Robert ya tenía diez años y sabia usar el microondas, mientras que Geraldine solo tenía 4 y no alcanzaba nada en la cocina, nos sentamos cada quien en un sillón, yo elegí el reclinable.

Bien esta es la historia…

Era el primer día en la preparatoria, tenía que llegar temprano a la escuela para recibir mi horario pero ese día tuve la desventaja de ver pelear a mi Papá y a mi mamá, por no sé que cosa de Olga, a pesar de que habían cambiado mucho desde que estaba en primaria, aun me ignoraban un poco.

-"Bob voy a llegar tarde, date prisa"

-"Espera un momento señorita… Miriam yo no quiero que salga con ese chico…"

-"Bob, Olga ya no es una niña, ella sabe lo que le conviene"

-"Pero todavía es muy pequeña"

-"Bob… estas mal Olga ya es mayor de edad"

-"Eso si te digo Miriam, Derek Shepherd no es el típico chico que tome en serio a una señorita decente como Olga"

-"Eso tu no lo sabes…"

-"Se le ve, Miriam no te ciegues tu también"

-"Bob por favor, tenemos que apoyarla"

-"Saben que… me voy sola"

-"Espera Olga"

-"Bob… soy Helga… Helga…"

-"Si, si como sea… esta conversación no se ha cavado Miriam"

-"Estoy segura de eso…"

Bob salió por la puerta furioso, afortunadamente el carro ya estaba en la puerta, subió como de rayo y empezó a sonar la bocina.

-"Bueno Mamá, nos vemos"

-"Hoy tengo trabajo con tu papá, voy a ver a unos clientes de New Jersey, así que te voy a dejar la comida en el refrigerador"

-"Esta bien, gracias mamá"

-"Nos vemos cariño, suerte"

Se acerco a mí y me dio un abrazo y un beso. Desde que salió de rehabilitación se había vuelto una madre en todo el sentido de la palabra. Bob seguía siendo Bob, pero un poco mejorado gracias a los regaños de Miriam.

Cuando por fin llegamos a la escuela ya era tarde, aun así me deje llevar por la vista, no se parecía en nada a mi vieja escuela. Era un edificio de tres pisos cubiertos de ventanas, a sus espaldas un enorme campo de futbol americano opacaba la vista. Enfrente tenía un estacionamiento enorme, donde se podían ver carros de diferentes estilos y colores, alumnos corriendo apurados para llegar a clase. Maestros en estacionamiento conversando con otras personas ya sean Alumnos o Maestros. La puerta era roja y enorme, tenía el viejo logo de la escuela, un enorme delfín pintado a mano. Entre por esas puertas y el descubrimiento fue más alucinante, los pacillos eran enormes adornados en sus extremos por casilleros de color gris, algunos decorados por los mismos estudiantes o con grafiti, cuidadores de aula guiando a los estudiantes a sus respectivas clases. Fue cuando caí en cuenta de cómo demonios iba yo a encontrar la consejería o prefectura o donde quiera que se tuviera que pedir el casillero y el horario. Camine por los pasillos tratando de ubicarme, si tan solo la estúpida pelea de Bob y Miriam no se hubiera llevado a cabo ahorita estaría mejor, fue la peor idea del mundo tratar de encontrar eso ahí, pasillo por donde diera vuelta me daban mas pasillos llenos de aulas, oficialmente estaba perdida.

En una de las esquinas di vuelta esperando que esta fuera la vencida, pero me tope con alguien más y ambos caímos al suelo.

-"Lo siento…"

Era Arnold Shortman, el maldito destino otra vez nos llevaba por el mismo camino.

-"Hey camarón con pelos fijate"

-"¿Helga?"

-"¿Quien más?"

Se levanto y me sonrió. Me tendió su mano para que yo me levantara, la acepte encantada.

-"Gracias viejo… oye de pura casualidad no sabes donde teníamos que recoger los horarios"

-"Claro, sigue por este pasillo hasta donde topes es una puerta naranja… ¿Por qué llegas tan tarde? Ya todos recogimos el horario"

-"Bob y Miriam decidieron que era buen momento para pelear por alguna estupidez"

-"Lo siento Helga"

-"No te preocupes… ahora voy por el tonto horario…"

-"Apúrate porque tenemos que estar en el auditorio en 15 minutos"

-"Demonios… Gracias"

Salí corriendo por el dichoso interminable pasillo. Maestros me regañaron por correr en los pasillos, tropecé con varios chicos y casi me estrello contra una puerta que abrieron de pronto, pero por fin di con el cochino lugar. Era una oficina clásica de las escuelas, ya saben con sillas fuera para que esperes, con la puerta del despacho anaranjada y con el nombre de la profesora justo en el medio de la parte de arriba. Ahora que lo pienso no recuerdo como se llamaba… en fin eso es irrelevante. Cuando por fin me atendió una señora de unos 40 años con las gafas de pasta sobre la punta de la nariz, un conjunto de traje gris y un pelo demasiado rojo para la vista, pero de carácter amable, entre a su oficina, era pequeña tenía un escritorio ocupando la mayor parte del espacio, con su respectiva computadora a mano derecha de la persona que se sentara en el. Atrás de la señora se encontraba un librero bastante surdido con libros de todos los colores y tamaños.

-"Cariño, por que llegas tan tarde, eres la ultima"

-"Lo siento fue culpa de mi Papá"

-"No importa cielo…"

La señora se dio la vuelta a la computadora y comenzó a teclear algo. Mientras ella se dedicaba a su trabajo yo seguí viendo su oficina. Sobre su escritorio se encontraban varios marcos en los cuales aparecía la señora con una familia de 4 personas, supuse que era su familia, el parte derecha se encontraban cuadros de pintores famosos como Van Gogh y Picasso.

-"Mira cielo, vas a tener un poco complicado este horario, debido a que no lo vas a encontrar muy cómodo, por que como veras muchos grupos se encuentran saturados… ahora tu casillero va a ser el 101 está en el primer piso, trajiste el candado que se te pidió"

Yo solo asentí con la cabeza.

-"Bueno… también aquí tienes un mapa de la escuela para que te vayas acostumbrando"

Menciono entregándome un papel.

-"Bien cielo, aquí tienes y será mejor que te des prisa al auditorio, el director les dara una pequeña charla a ustedes de nuevo ingreso…"

-"Gracias señora"

-"De nada cariño"

Salí de ahí lo más rápido que pude y corrí al dichoso auditorio, fue toda una aventura encontrarlo, el dichoso mapa era un asco. Cuando llegue y abrí la puerta todo mundo se me quedo viendo, era enorme el auditorio casi tan grande como un teatro, y estaba decorado con una enorme manta la cual mencionaba bienvenidos.

-"Bienvenida señorita, puede pasar"

Los colores se me fueron al rostro, despacio busque con la mirada a las chicas, cuando las encontré discretamente me senté a lado de Phoebe. En cuarto grado fuimos un grupo muy unido gracias al señor Simmons, pero en secundaria nuestra amistad se fortaleció, por lo menos las chicas, Lila, Nadine, Sheena, Rhonda, Pheboe y yo.

-"¿Por qué tan tarde Helga?"

-"Te platico al rato…"

Cuando por fin la charla del director se acabo todas nos quedamos un rato en nuestro lugar.

-"Quiero copia de sus horarios"

-"Eso para que princesa"

-"Para que va a ser Pataki"

-"A qué hora es el almuerzo"

-"Según mi horario es a las 10"

Contesto Phoebe dándole una ojeada a su hoja de papel. Voltee a ver el mío y cuál fue la sorpresa que no decía la misma hora.

-"Hey un momento el mío dice que a las 11"

-"A ver"

Rhonda me arrebato el horario.

-"Tus modales Wellington"

-"Calla Pataki… Demonios te va a tocar almorzar con los de segundo grado… que pésima suerte"

-"No juegues va a ser todo un martirio"

-"Así es amiga…"

El primer día de clases siempre es la misma cosa, diez o quince minutos entre clase para encontrar el salón, 15 minutos de presentación del profesor, 20 minutos dinámicas absurdas, total que pocos profesores dan una clase decente. En mi cambio de clase de las diez, pude ver a todos los chicos dirigirse a la cafetería, me moría de la envidia. Mi receso seria lo peor que me podría pasar. Cuando por fin tuve el derecho de ir a la cafetería y entre fue una sorpresa era algo amplia a mano derecha se encontraban los alimentos y a la izquiera se encontraban las mesas que la mayoría se encontraban ocupadas. Tome una charola y me acerque a pedir mi almuerzo, lo bueno de las peleas entre Bob y Miriam era que nunca se enteraban cuando me daban para gastar, compre todo lo que se veía medianamente comestible, porque admitámoslo en las escuelas sirven comida nutritiva pero no deliciosa. Mi primer paso después de pagar el almuerzo fue tratar de encontrar una mesa vacía, pero no había ninguna, salvo las que se encontraban afuera. Cuando por fin vi un lugar vacio me sorprendió que era a un lado de unas chicas que se veían al igual que yo asustadas, como si también fuera su primer día. Me acerque a ellas.

-"Hola… puedo sentarme"

Una chica rubia se levanto y me vio con mirada de desprecio.

-"Mira niña, nosotros vamos a ser importantes en esta escuela y tu"

Me barrio de arriba para abajo, checando mi vestimenta.

-"No creo que tengas el estilo"

Otra chica se levanto y me sonrió con maldad.

-"Mira no sé quién eres… pero yo soy Megan Williams, mi papi es Edward Williams, así que no te vuelvas a acercar a nosotras otra vez"

Megan Williams… ese nombre lo recordé hasta el último día de la preparatoria. No quise meterme en problemas tan pronto así que le di la espalda y me fui… total el patio no estaba tan mal. Al pasar a un lado de la mesa que se encontraba frente a la ventana, algo me hizo tropezar, todo mundo comenzó a reírse a carcajadas, definitivo era el peor día de mi vida. Cuando pude levantarme y levantar lo poco que quedo de mi almuerzo, enfrente al que me puso el pie.

-"¿Qué te pasa imbécil?"

-"Mira la novata tiene agallas"

El chico que me había puesto el pie se levanto, era más alto que yo, rubio y con músculos llenos de esteroides, era ni más ni menos que nuestro viejo abusón de la primaria, Wolfgang…

-"Tenias que ser tu estúpido…"

-"Mira mocosa, tu a mi no me hablas así"

-"¿Quién lo va impedir tu?"

Sonrió de medio lado y me vio desafiante.

-"Papá te va a enseñar dos tres cositas, como respeto a tus mayores…"

-"Tu no le enseñarías ni a un mono… a menos que sea a comer con cerdo, ya que eres un experto en ellos"

-"Vaya… insisto tienes agallas"

-"A diferencia de ti, yo no necesito estar rodeada de un montón de monigotes para armarme de valor"

-"Eres valiente niña, pero quiero ver cuánto aguantas siéndolo…"

Me vio al igual que la chica anteriormente, de abajo hacia arriba y se volvió a sentar. Tome mi maldito almuerzo y me senté en el patio.

Recuerdo que lo primero que pensé fue en que vaya día, había empezado mal y terminaría mal…

Continuara…

* * *

Espero les guste... y espero no esperen algo a nivel de 25 rosas...

La desventaja de escribir un nuevo fic, es que aquí no tengo que contestar reviews :'(… bueno este capítulo es corto porque solo es el inicio... Esta historia va a ser un final alternativo de 25 Rosas, y al final se va a saber por que… pero aclaro nuevamente no tienen que leer 25 rosas para leer este… ni siquiera por el final...

Saludos y besos…


	2. El comienzo de nuevas amistades

DISCLAIMER: Hey arnold (Craig Bartlett es el afortunado) desgraciadamente no me pertenece. La imagen del fic esta sacada de un dibujo de devianart de lilacflare cuyo nombre es HA.:Friend or Foe:. Véanlo…

Esta historia no tiene relación directa con mi otro fanfic, es algo así como un que paso antes de él, por lo tanto no es necesario que lo lean.

* * *

Capitulo 1… El comienzo de nuevas amistades…

* * *

El segundo día, llegue directo sin perderme a mi casillero, lo que ya era un logro teniendo en cuenta mi día anterior, mientras yo sacaba los libros que necesitaba alguien se acerco al casillero de al lado, cuál fue mi sorpresa al ver que era el mismísimo Arnold Shortman.

-"¿Qué onda viejo?"

-"Hola Helga, ¿Cómo te esta…"

-"Fatal, ni preguntes viejo… el almuerzo es la muerte"

-"Vamos Helga no puede ser tan malo"

-"Eso crees tu… trata de sobrevivir a los de segundo y sus bromas, ayer tuve una pequeña pelea con Wolfgang"

-"Vaya cosas… tal vez si hablaras con él y…"

-"La verdad Shortman, no todos vivimos en unicorlandia como tú"

-"Helga… Helga… que vamos a hacer contigo"

-"Tirarme del puente Brooklyn"

-"Sale caro el viaje… mejor te seguimos soportando así…"

-"Bien me parece"

-"Nos vemos"

-"Si adiós"

Mientras terminaba de recoger mis cosas, alguien cerro mi casillero, afortunadamente quite las manos a tiempo o me las hubieran lastimado.

-"Y bien Pataki, estas lista para disculparte"

-"En tus sueños Wolfgang, ahora si quitas tus garras de mi puerta te lo agradecería"

-"Yo que tu, no me metía con mis manos… es lo más valioso que tiene esta escuela, no por nada soy el Quarterback estrella"

-"Que bajo a caído esta escuela, con tan poco se conforma"

-"Muy graciosa niña…"

Se fue dejándome en mi casillero, verdaderamente lo estaba empezando a odiar… era un tonto…

&.& &.& &.& &.& &.& &.&&.& &.& &.& &.& &.& &.&&.& &.& &.& &.& &.& &.&&.& &.& &.& &.& &.& &.&

A la hora del almuerzo decidí irme directo al patio, afortunadamente Miriam me había dejado almuerzo, lo que me dio oportunidad de no ir a la cafetería. El patio era grande y daba a las canchas, de futbol americano, futbol soccer y una pequeña cancha de baloncesto. Pero gracias al hermoso día que estaba haciendo afuera, algunos alumnos copiaron mi idea de almorzar en el patio, entre ellos la banda de Wolfgang. El se acerco a mí y se sentó en la mesa donde yo estaba.

-"Sabes… esta es nuestra mesa"

-"Yo no veo tu horrible nombre escrito en ella…"

-"Mira niña te lo estoy pidiendo amablemente… así que muévete"

-"Quítame"

-"No me hagas enfurecer Pataki…"

-"Mira matón de quinta… de aquí no me mueves sin una grúa"

-"Oh eso crees tú"

Se levanto y trato de cargarme, pero con mis reflejos le di una patada en la entrepierna. El se encogió sobándose. Mientras todos sus amigos se carcajeaban.

-"No vuelvas a tocarme Wolfgang"

-"Dios… eres una bestia"

-"Así es, se rebajarme a tu clase…"

Uno de sus amigos se sentó a mi lado.

-"Sabes chica, me estas cayendo muy bien… mi nombre es Michael, pero todos me dicen Mike"

-"No sé decirte si es un gusto o no"

-"No todos somos como Wolf… ¿y tu nombre es?"

-"Helga Pataki para que lo recuerdes, se va a volver tu peor pesadilla si no me dejan en paz"

-"Hey tranquila vengo en son de paz"

Los demás chicos que acompañaban a Wolfgang se sentaron también en la mesa, adiós día en paz. Uno de los chicos, un pelirrojo enano desde el otro lado de la mesa me tendió la mano, la cual tome en el estado de shock que me encontraba.

-"Yo soy Daniel… pero todos me dicen Dany"

-"Sabes chica no cualquiera soporta a Wolf mas de un día sin llorar, y menos le pega bronca"

En eso Wolfgang se enderezo y se sentó a mi lado.

-"Oye no tan cerca, podrías contagiarme algo"

-"Muy graciosa Pataki, ahora ustedes bola de traidores… podrían dejar de coquetear con esta bestia"

Todos se rieron, dejándome a mí y a Wolfgang con cara de incógnita.

-"O vamos Wolf… ella es linda, tempestuosa y tiene agallas vale la pena que se quede con nosotros"

-"Si adoptémosla como mascota"

-"¿Mascota?"

Dije yo enojada, como era posible que estos idiotas me trataran así, estuve a punto de levantarme y tirarles mi almuerzo en la cara, pero la mano de Wolfgang me detuvo.

-"No es lo que crees Pataki, sucede que en la escuela tenemos una vieja tradición, el viernes es la novatada, todos los de segundo y tercero la llevan a cabo… nadie se salva de ella salvo las "mascotas" o más bien dicho chicos que fueron elegidos para unirse a los grupos de los mayores"

-"¿Y que te hace pensar que quiero unirme a tu grupo de matones subdesarrollados?"

-"Que necesitas protección… además no vas a comer todo el año sola"

-"Yo sé protegerme sola… además que te hace creer que no quiero comer sola"

-"Qué te acercaste a la nueva banda de Huecas de la escuela en busca de compañía, además que le caíste bien a los chicos y están dispuestos a protegerte, lo necesites o no"

Al darles un vistazo nuevamente a los amigos de Wolfgang pude ver que no había ninguna chica salvo yo.

-"Oh vamos Helga, será divertido además no somos tan malos como parecemos, salvo Wolf… el si es bastante estúpido"

Eso me saco una sonrisa.

-"Bien pero si me aburren me cambiare de mesa… no soporto a los pesados"  
Todos se rieron. Poco a poco fui viendo bien a los chicos con los que acaba de hacer amistad, Mike era un chico un poco más bajo que Wolfgang era oriental, era fuerte pero no exagerado en pocas palabras tenía un muy buen ver. Edmund el viejo amigo idiota de Wolfgang estaba con ellos, el si no había cambiado mucho, es mas ni siquiera había crecido, salvo el acné en su rostro seguía igual. Otro chico el cual no se presento estaba empeñado en leer lo que el yogurt, que tenía en la mano, citaba.

-"Alguien puede decirme que demonios es la goma Xantana, muchas cosas lo tienen como se yo que no soy alérgico a ella"

Era latino por lo que pude apreciar en sus rasgos, llevaba una banda en la cabeza, era el típico estereotipo de chico de pandilla mexicana, playera sin mangas blancas, pantalones anchos hasta más allá de la cintura, bigote pachuco.

-"Luis, no empieces de hipocondriaco"

-"Que tal si muero en este mismo instante y no saben que paso"

El último chico era un chico muy raro, llevaba su pelo negro largo y vestía como un chico Rockero cualquiera, tenía unos ojos verdes preciosos.

Era un grupo bastante extraño.

-"Hermano… si te mueres en este instante todos estaríamos agradecidos al creador"

Dijo este, su voz era profunda como si fuera de un locutor. Todos se rieron menos yo, me sentía extraña pero a la vez familiar. Wolfgang pasó su brazo por mis hombros.

-"Mira… no eres mi persona favorita, pero te voy a dar una oportunidad así que no la desperdicies niñita"

-"No vuelvas a poner tus cochinas manos en mi por favor…"

Me soltó, dándome una sonrisa socarrona.

-"Claro… lo que digas, pero veras que algún día me vas a suplicar que te las ponga"

-"Ni en tus malditos sueños"

Todos se rieron al vernos pelear como perros y gatos.

-"Bueno antes que terminen de matarse, deja nos presentamos yo soy Luis Velazco…"

Dijo el chico latino y me tendió la mano, al tomársela me la sacudió con mucha fuerza. El chico rockero poso sus bellos ojos verdes en mí y me dio la mano con mucha delicadeza.

-"Yo soy Armand… Armand Sloan"

-"Mucho gusto"

Dios era guapísimo y aparte tenía una voz que te hechizaba. Esto no se lo digan a su papá que me mata, se los juro y yo los voy a dejar sin dulces un mes…

-"Hey te oíste muy bond… este chico por si no te diste cuenta antes, es el galán del grupo"

Me dijo Dany guiñándome un ojo.

En fin, el resto del almuerzo estuvo genial. Todos eran muy simpáticos, bueno todos menos Wolfgang.

&.&

A la ultima hora tuve la gran sorpresa que todas las chicas estábamos en la misma clase, la cual era Literatura.

-"¡Helga!"

-"Ya era hora Pheebs que nos tocara juntas"

Todas nos sentamos en la parte de atrás de las filas pegadas a la ventana. Patty y yo fuimos las últimas.

-"Bien chicas, hoy las invito a comer a mi mansión ¿Que dicen?"

Pregunto Rhonda. En eso llego la idiota de la cafetería del primer día, llego con sus amigas.

-"Y entonces ella me dijo que es probable que si me acepte en el equipo, tú la idiota del otro día y las otras idiotas que están contigo quítense de ahí, ese es nuestro lugar"

Patty, Sheena y yo, nos levantamos y la enfrentamos, éramos las más altas e imponentes. No hubiera tenido el mismo impacto, si Phoebe, Lila y Nadine se hubieran levantado.

-"¿Si no queremos que?"

-"Chicas… chicas… dejen eso… no vale la pena y tu lárgate a otro lado, tenemos el salón vacio"

Dijo Rhonda, sin tomarle tanta importancia al asunto. Megan torció la boca y se fue a otro sitio.

-"¿Ya la conocías Pataki?"

-"Si Rhonda… en mi primer día tuve la desgracia de conocerla…"

-"Bien… en que estábamos, ah sí ¿van o qué?

-"Claro, si hay comida de por medio claro que estoy apuntada"

Todas nos reímos del comentario de Patty.

&.& &.& &.& &.& &.& &.&&.& &.& &.& &.& &.& &.&&.& &.& &.& &.& &.& &.&&.& &.& &.& &.& &.& &.&&.& &.& &.& &.& &.& &.&

Al final del día me tope con el pequeño monstruo de Curly, si bien había cambiado los últimos dos años, seguía siendo el mismo obseso con Rhonda, hacia todo para gustarle, pero nada había dado frutos. El último intento fue entrar al equipo de futbol americano, lo cual le gano un poco de atención de las chicas. Ahora era un chico alto de cabello negro, sin anteojos gracias a la cirugía láser, y bastante fornido, cualquiera que lo viera no lo reconocería.

-"Hey pequeño monstruo"

-"Hola Pataki… ¿Que cuentas?"

-"Nada viejo… ¿Qué haces?"

-"Nada, nos vemos después Helga"

-"Como digas viejo"

Vi la razón de su huida tan rápido, Rhonda venia hacia nosotros. Cuando se acerco a mi, volteo a ver a donde Curly se alejaba.

-"¿Lista?"

-"Claro hermana"

Continuara…

* * *

Espero les guste, pensé mucho así que decidí hacer lo que hice en 25 rosas, voy a empezar de cero… voy a ir subiendo la intensidad poco a poco… Así que van capítulos cortitos primero…

¡Gracias a Perse B.J!…

Perse B.J En este si estoy segura que se va a quedar con el… :P en el otro todavía tengo mis dudas... espero te guste también este fic...

Saludos y besos…


	3. El infierno comienza

DISCLAIMER: Hey arnold (Craig Bartlett es el afortunado) desgraciadamente no me pertenece. La imagen del fic esta sacada de un dibujo de devianart de lilacflare cuyo nombre es HA.:Friend or Foe:. Véanlo…

Esta historia no tiene relación directa con mi otro fanfic, es algo así como un que paso antes de él, por lo tanto no es necesario que lo lean.

M por el lenguaje y por algunas escenitas que pienso subir de tono…

En negritas se encuentra lo que hablan por teléfono, el que se encuentra al otro lado de la linea.

&.& &.& &.& &.& &.& &.& &.& &.& cambio de escena

* * *

Capitulo 2… El infierno comienza

* * *

El miércoles yo esperaba que me fuera mejor… oh vamos que 2 días seguidos con mala racha, ni mi Karma se lo merecía. Llegue a la escuela y lo primero que vi fue a Rhonda caminando con uniforme de porrista, pompones incluidos.

-"Supongo que acabas de subir al primer escalón de la cadena alimenticia"

-"Tu deberías usar también tu estatus de Ex – capitana del equipo de Futbol… el viernes es la novatada y por lo que he oído es terrible"

-"Ósea que ya eres Mascota"

-"Así que ya lo sabes…"

Lila vestida de porrista, al igual que Nadine, llegaron a nuestro lado.

-"Vaya otras que cedieron a la presión"

-"Que esperabas… de hecho Phoebe se acaba de unir al club de ajedrez, Sheena al club de ciencias… Patty al de lucha"

En eso las susodichas llegaron también con uniformes representativos.

-"Los castings serán hasta dentro de dos semanas, yo esperare no pienso adelantarme"

-"Helga tienes que cuidarte dicen que la novatada es terrible"

-"Va… No podrán con Helga G. Pataki"

En eso Adam paso a un lado de nosotras. Su actitud la verdad enamoraba, tenía un aire de chico malo que muchas adorábamos.

-"Buenos días Pataki… buenos días bellas señoritas"

Se inclino ante las chicas, las mencionadas solo dieron un suspiro profundo.

-"Buenos días Adam"

-"¿No me presentas?"

-"Ah… si perdona, Rhonda Wellington, Lila Sawyer, Sheena Smith, Patty Smith, Nadine Robinson y Phoebe Heyerdahl, chicas él es Adam… Adam Sloan"

Todas sonrieron tontamente, mientras que el se alejo de nosotras con una sonrisa de galán de telenovela que eclipso la vista de todas.

-"¿Dónde demonios conociste a ese bombón?"

-"Es amigo de Wolfgang, Rhonda"

-"¿Desde cuándo conoces a los amigos de Wolfgang?"

-"Desde ayer…"

En eso alguien se acerco a mi por detrás y me abrazo… me puse tensa y estuve a punto de golpearlo, hasta darme cuenta que eran los amigos de Wolfgang.

-"Helga… buenos días"

Me dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla, el pequeño pelirrojo Daniel, mientras Luis me desordeno el pelo y Mike solo me sonrió.

-"Yiuck… me vas a contagiar algo"

Me limpie el cachete con mi sudadera, y puse cara de asco. Las chicas me veían atónitas.

-"Ni que fuera Wolfgang… yo si estoy vacunado"

-"Ja muy gracioso Dany"

-"Bien, nos vemos en el almuerzo mocosilla"

Dijo Luis, los tres se fueron detrás de Adam.

-"Vaya, ya tienes amigos nuevos"

-"Yep… también son amigos de Wolfgang, y según ellos me han adoptado de mascota, por eso no me preocupa tanto la novatada"

-"Que alivio Helga"

-"Yo acepte nada más para molestar al idiota de Wolfgang"

&.& &.& &.& &.& &.& &.& &.& &.&

A la hora de mi almuerzo, las chicas estaban en sus casilleros tomando sus útiles para la próxima clase. Yo pase junto a ellas y las salude, pero mi suerte me tenía destinado uno de los tantos encontronazos que he tenido en años con Wolfgang Amadeus Ballack, uno de los tantos que ocasionaron mi sobrenombre de Hell, si la verdad el que tuve con Gerald, el cual más adelante contare, fue el acabose, este también logro sumar puntos para el apodo. Mientras él estaba platicando con una chica que no reconocí, pero puedo decirles ahora que su nombre es Ariane yo pase a un lado de ellos.

-"Vamos Ariane, es el baile de bienvenida y yo soy el nuevo Quarterback estrella, no crees que merezco una oportunidad"

-"Mira idiota… te faltan muchos puntos para tener una chica como yo… espero ahora si lo hayas entendido"

Esta cerró su casillero con toda la elegancia posible y se fue a la cafetería, dejándome a mi sola con un iracundo Wolfgang.

-"¡Qué demonios ves Pataki!"

-"Oye conmigo no te desquites..."

-"¡Yo me desquito con quien quiera oíste!"

Fue cuando me empezó a gritar como si yo fuera la causante que lo mandaran a volar.

-"Mira estúpido a mi no me gritas"

-"¡Mira marimacho yo le grito a quien yo quiera!"

Fue cuando se comenzaron a arremolinar la gente alrededor de nosotros.

-"¡Mira imbécil tu a mi no me llamas así, estúpido troglodita subdesarrollado!"

-"¡Mira más vale que te calles o…!"

-"¡¿O qué?! Quiero ver si tienes los tamaños… suficientes para enfrentarte a mi…"

Adam y sus amigos comenzaron a acercarse a nosotros, mientras que Edmund, Mike y Adam trataban de detenerlo, Luis y Dany trataron de hacer lo mismo conmigo. Afortunadamente o desgraciadamente no tuvieron la fuerza ninguno de los dos grupos para detenernos y tuve suficiente tiempo para derribar a Wolfgang y darle un golpe que lo dejo sin aire. Luis y Dany ahora si me detuvieron y me levantaron. Wolfgang se levanto hecho una furia, mientras lo detenían Mike, Adam y Edmund como podían, despotricaba contra Miriam a más no poder. A ambos nos llevaron mas a fuerza que de ganas al patio, yo suponía que para siguiéramos peleando, pero era para evitar algún tipo de problemas con los maestros.

-"¡Ya te dije estúpido no es mi culpa!"

-"¡Qué esperas para burlarte! ¡Eso es lo que querías desde el principio admítelo!"

-"Si quisiera hacer eso imbécil, lo hubiera hecho delante de toda la escuela"

-"Ja como si te creyera…"

-"Podrían dejar de pelear como un matrimonio de casados…"

-"¡Cállate imbécil, el día que esta maldita imbécil y yo tengamos algo más, me suicidio!"

-"Podrían calmarse…"

-"¡NO!"

Gritamos al unisonó Wolfgang y yo.

-"Helga podrías decirnos que paso"

-"Este imbécil, comenzó a gritarme sin razón…"

-"¡Te grite por idiota, metiche!"

-"Ya cállate imbécil"

En eso me quite uno de mis zapatos y se lo avente a la cara, a la merita nariz, enfureciéndolo más, de ahí viene mi calavera en mis viejos converse, Wolfgang mismo la pinto, por ser unos zapatos asesinos, en aquel tiempo solo eran rosas.

-"Suéltame… deja amanso a esta maldita fierecilla"

Gritaba y forcejeaba con Mike, desafortunadamente para mí se soltó y se me vino hacia a mí, en aquel entonces si no hubiera estudiado Jiujitsu me hubiera matado, estaba furioso. Aproveche su fuerza a mi favor como había aprendido, logrando inmovilizarlo por solo dos segundos en el suelo, el tiempo suficiente para que reaccionaran y nos volvieran a detener.

-"¡Eres una bestia!"

-"¡Y tu un animal!"

-"Wolfgang es una dama trátala como es… ya compórtate"

-"¡¿Dama Adam?! ¿Acaso estas prestando atención a lo que me hizo?"

-"Wolfgang, te lo estas buscando… ya cálmate"

-"¡Dile a eso que se calme y yo no hare nada!"

Dije yo furiosa, ya me había sacado de mis casillas, muchos alumnos veían tras las ventanas de la cafetería o de plano habían salido al patio.

-"Wolfgang, por favor"

Dijo Luis.

-"Suéltenme"

Dijo soltándose del agarre de Mike y Adam, me dedico una mirada furiosa que hubiese acobardado a cualquiera y se dirigió a las canchas. Adam se acerco a mí y me sacudió el cabello.

-"Eres la primera que lo enfrenta, cuando se pone furioso"

-"¡Es un maldito idiota!"

-"Ahora agradezco la idea de adoptarte como mascota"

-"¡Eres genial!, lo derribaste genial… tienes que enseñarme esa movida"

Dijo entusiasmado Mike.

-"¿No se piensan preocupar por él?"

Vi como muchos alumnos comenzaron a entrar a la escuela, ya el show había acabado.

-"¿Qué quieres almorzar?"

-"Traje… Lonche"

Vi como mi lonche era la víctima inocente de nuestra lucha.

-"Anda yo invito…"

Dijo Mike con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.  
-"Esta bien… lo que sea tu voluntad"

-"Bien, mi voluntad al igual que yo, somos pobres así que te tocara conformarte con una hamburguesa"

-"Extra Queso…"

Dije yo sacando dinero, el puso la mano sobre la mía.

-"Para nada Madame… yo invito"

&.& &.& &.& &.& &.& &.& &.& &.&

El resto del día fue tranquilo, Rhonda tratando de subir en su estatus social, Harold con sus idioteces. Esta vez pude interceptar a Brian al salir.

-"¿Qué hay de nuevo?"

-"Nada Helga… como estas"

-"Algo aburrida…"

-"¿Aburrida? ¿No tienes vergüenza?"

-"¿Y ahora que hice?"

-"Te parece poco el infierno que desataste con Wolfgang ahora en el almuerzo"

-"El empezó Brian"

-"Definitivo entre más tiempo pasa… más loca te vuelves"

-"Bah… si me vas a estar regañando mejor me voy…"

-"No perdonas… todavía no comienza la primer semana y ya…"

-"Nada… Rhonda ya empezó a escalar estatus social, yo tengo que escalar también…"

-"Pero ya no es necesario que seas el Matón de la primaria Helga"

-"Eso dices tú…"

-"Olvídalo contigo no se puede… adiós"

&.& &.& &.& &.& &.& &.& &.& &.&

Al día siguiente lo primero que encontré junto a mi casillero fue a Wolfgang, el se acerco a mi. Yo solo sentí que la furia del día anterior se desataba nuevamente.

-"Ven"

Me jalo del brazo hasta uno de los salones más cerca que estaban vacios.

-"Que te pasa imbécil"

-"Mira Pataki, no me hagas repetirlo, así que cállate y escúchame"

-"Que te da el derecho de hablarme así"

-"Estoy tratando de pedirte perdón y tú con estas tonterías… podrías escuchar"

-"Te escucho imbécil"

-"Mas te vale que no digas nada de lo que oíste de Ariane o vas a conocer lo que es un infierno escolar"

-"Vaya disculpas… idiota"

Intente alejarme de él, pero me detuvo del brazo nuevamente.

-"Por favor…"

Voltee a verlo y por primera vez en mi vida, vi miedo en los ojos de Wolfgang, miedo y tristeza.

-"De acuerdo… pero con la condición de que aun espero la disculpa"

-"Discúlpame Pataki"

-"Disculpa aceptada"

-"Bien… adiós"

Wolfgang salió del salón como rayo, en aquel momento no soportábamos estar en la misma habitación sin asesinarnos. Al salir del salón me encontré a Phoebe la cual se veía ilusionada.

-"¡Helga que crees!"

-"Gerald-o, te llevo otra vez a alguna cita idiota"

-"¡Si!"

-"Que tiene de importante Pheebs cada dos por tres te invita a alguna tonta cita, nada fuera de lo comun"

-"Helga por favor"

-"Esta bien… ya le pediste auxilio a la princesa"

-"Si…"

-"Esta bien… si necesitas algo nada mas dime…"

-"Claro, gracias amiga…"

-"Lo que flote en su bote hermana…"

Entonces hizo la pregunta de los 65 millones.

-"¿Qué hacías a solas dentro de un salón con Wolfgang?"

-"Pelear con el… que mas… es un imbécil"

-"Supe que ayer te peleaste con él, en el almuerzo"

-"Claro… es un idiota"

-"Me imagino… pero trata de ser más tranquila esta vez… no quiero que te vuelvas de nuevo la fierecilla que eras en la secundaria"

-"Pero Pheebes el empezó…"

-"No quiero saber quien empezó… quiero que no te metas en problemas"

-"Esta bien Pheebs, voy a intentarlo"

-"Helga…"  
Suspiro cansadamente, en eso la voz profunda del director se oyó a través de los parlantes.

-"Estudiantes de primer grado favor de pasar al audiovisual… Estudiantes de primer grado favor de pasar al audiovisual"

-"Vamos Pheebes"

&.& &.& &.& &.& &.& &.& &.& &.&

Al llegar al dichoso audiovisual, nos topamos con Harold, Sid y Stinky en la entrada.

-"La fierecilla Pataki… tenia rato sin verte"

-"Gracias niño rosa, tampoco te extrañe"

-"Ya comenzaste las peleas y todavía no termina la primer semana"

-"Si… ¿Quieres intentarlo?"

Rhonda se interpuso entre nosotros llegando de la nada.

-"Helga ya compórtate, vamos a entrar"

Nadine, Patty, Sheena y Lila venían detrás de ella, entraron. Yo pase gruñéndole a Harold.

Cuando encontramos un lugar bastante concorde a lo que Rhonda quería nos sentamos. En la entrada pude ver a Arnold, Gerald, Stinky, Harold, Sid y Eugene entrar. Después de ellos entro el pequeño monstruo, solo. Arnold le hizo señas para que se sentara con ellos. A pesar de haber cambiado tanto, su autoestima aun estaba mal. Rhonda noto su entrada inmediatamente. Mi teoría al respecto era que Rhonda a pesar de todo se enamoro de su acosador, pero todavía no lo sabía o no quería admitirlo. Curly sonrió y se acerco a ellos.

Yo estaba sentada detrás de Rhonda, me acerque a ella y le susurre al oído solo para que ella pudiera oírme.

-"Sabes que no es malo… es un chico fenomenal, deberías darle una oportunidad"

Ella se sonrojo y volteo aparentemente molesta.

-"¡Cállate Pataki!"

-"Yo solo decía…"

Su reacción me comprobó con más seguridad lo que estaba pensando Rhonda se negaba a si misma lo que estaba empezando a sentir o que ya sentía por Thadeus.

Al final la estúpida reunión era para advertirnos de la mentada novatada y que nos pedía que si sabíamos de alguien que la perpetuara lo delatáramos. Seguro, como si no supiéramos lo que sucedía con los soplones.

&.& &.& &.& &.& &.& &.& &.& &.&

A eso de las 10, mi teléfono comenzó a sonar, supuse que seria Pheebs.

-"Ho…"

-"**¡Es un idiota!**"

Pheobe y molesta que es peor.

-"Otra cita normal"

-"**¿Puedes creerlo? El muy… muy… ¡Agr!**"

-"Tranquila Pheebes… dale una cita mas… si el muy imbécil no hace nada, deberías dejarlo pasar"

-"**Pero Helga yo…**"

-"Se lo que sientes, al igual que el… son demasiados obvios…"

-"**Pero…**"

-"Tu tranquilízate, solo es un poco tímido… dale una oportunidad más… platícame como te fue"

-"**Bien… el…**"

Después de que me platico como había ido su cita, en un restaurant y de cómo la había llevado de paseo al parque, y todas esas cursilerías que les gustaba a ellos colgamos, pero ella ya muy tranquila.

Lo primero que hice fue marcarle al celular a Arnold Shortman. Cuando contesto.

-"¿Es imbécil o se hace?"

-"**Buenas noches también para ti Helga**"

-"Si, si, lo que digas… ahora contéstame ¿Qué demonios tiene tu amigo por cerebro?"

-"**Helga por favor…**"

-"Dile que si no se decide de una maldita vez lo voy a coger del cuello y lo voy a arrastrar por toda la escuela"

-"**Yo le doy tu recado… espera tengo una llamada…**"

-"Seguro es el imbécil aquel… dile al muy estúpido…"

Oí como me ponía en llamada en espera. Después de unos minutos volvió a la llamada.

-"**Helga tengo que colgar, Gerald esta histérico**"

-"Esta bien… pero hazle saber que es un estúpido…"

-"**Si Helga de tu parte**"

-"Que te cuesta ponérmelo al teléfono, yo se lo digo en persona"

-"**Sabes que no lo voy a hacer**"

-"Sabes que puedo ir a patear su trasero directo a su casa"

-"**Esta bien… dios**"

Oí un click y lo primero que escuche fue a Gerald.

-"**Soy un idiota viejo**"

-"Eso no te lo niego"

-"**¿Helga?**"

-"No Venus en persona… claro que soy Helga, ¿Qué es lo que te pasa por la cabeza Gerald-o?"

-"**Mira no te permito que…**"

-"No ahora la que no te va a permitir hablar voy a ser yo… mañana mismo vas a componer este error o lo vas a pagar… Phoebe te quiere tanto o más que tu a ella… esto se nota desde primaria y tu parece que no lo entiendes… ahora mañana o haces algo o te va a ir fatal…"

Colgué el teléfono. Esperaba que entrara en sus cabales y no hiciera otra estupidez.

* * *

Continuara…

Espero que les siga gustando, estoy pensando subir más capítulos esta semana, no desesperen. Y con respecto de 25 rosas creo que aun tardara un poco.

Perse B.J como te respondi en 25 rosas, sip es un final alternativo. Espero que no te desesperes con este… pronto va a llegar el Wolfi lindo…

BBSTIA sip este va a acabar de una forma y 25 rosas de otra, además de que este va a tener escenas fuertes a diferencia del otro. Espero sea entretenido leerlo gracias por hacerlo. Pulseras del amistad… nah como van espero que lleven un moretón de la amistad… si no es que se matan.

GENESARETH hola… si otro, es el post-25 rosas… como ya dije muchas veces… jejejeje M por que pondré lenguaje feo y porque pondré algo fuerte en algunas escenas, mientras en el otro fic no van a ser reales aquí si… fuertes entre Wolfi y Hell que en el fic original no pasaron… en su primer noviazgo… :P


	4. Un dulce sabor a chocolate

DISCLAIMER: Hey arnold (Craig Bartlett es el afortunado) desgraciadamente no me pertenece. La imagen del fic esta sacada de un dibujo de devianart de lilacflare cuyo nombre es HA.:Friend or Foe:. Véanlo…

Esta historia no tiene relación directa con mi otro fanfic, es algo así como un que paso antes de él, por lo tanto no es necesario que lo lean.

M por el lenguaje y por algunas escenitas que pienso subir de tono…

* * *

Capitulo 3… Un duce sabor a chocolate

* * *

Los chicos y yo estábamos en el patio comiendo el almuerzo el viernes.

-"No sé porque las chicas tienen ese afán por las relaciones de los demás"

-"¿A qué te refieres Luis?"

Pregunte yo, en eso Wolfgang llego y se sentó a un lado de mi.

-"A que va a ser, que son una bola de chismosas"

-"Si tu lo dices…"

-"Antes de que ustedes empiecen otro pandemónium otra vez… es que todo el mundo en el pasillo, hablaban de la nueva relación de un tal John y una tal Mary"

Dijo Luis mientras intentaba morder un pedazo de carne.

-"Si, el chico le pidió que fuera su novia en medio del pasillo, hoy en la mañana fue un espectáculo lleno de cursilería"

-"Vamos Wolfgang no es cursi… solo romántico"

-"Bah Adam, eres el único que consideraría tremenda cursilería Romántico"

-"Que tu no tengas sentimientos, no quiere decir que alguien más si los tenga"

Dije yo, mientras trataba de comer mi sándwich.

-"Tranquilízate y termina de comer mocosa"

-"Mira Wolfgang tú no te metas"

-"Me meto porque me preocupo por ti… mientras más rápido comas, mas rápido podremos irnos"

-"¿Irnos? ¿Quién te dijo que voy a ir contigo a cualquier lugar?"

-"Mira idiota… no voy a discutir contigo, no quieres comer bien…"

Me agarro desprevenida, me cargo como si fuera un saco de patatas inmovilizándome manos y pies. Los demás chicos solo sonrieron de medio lado y nos siguieron.

-"Adam, trajiste el carro cierto"

-"Si Wolf…"

El shock por fin termino y lo primero que hice, fue golpear la espalda de Wolfgang.

-"Suéltame Neandertal"

-"Te quieres calmar… fierecilla"

-"No hasta que me bajes"

Se acerco Adam a nosotros.

-"Mira Helga hoy es viernes, es la Novatada"

-"Pero según ustedes yo…"

-"También lo creímos, pero al parecer este año la novatada es diferente... no van a respetar a nadie"

-"Bien… el plan es el siguiente, tu Adam llévate el carro y llévala a su casa o lo que sea"

-"¿Y por qué mejor no vas tú Wolf?"

Total que después de un piedra, papel o tijeras, Wolfgang fue el que término llevándome a una pizzería cerca, donde los demás prometieron alcanzarnos en cuanto terminaran sus tareas en la novatada.

-"Tienes suerte"

-"¿Perdón?"

Me saco de concentración, yo desde que habíamos llegado estaba dedicada en comunicarme con Rhonda, la cual para mi desgracia tenía el celular apagado"

-"Tienes suerte"

-"¿Por qué lo dices?"

Pregunte yo, dejando mi celular en la mochila, después de haber mandado el decimosexto mensaje a Rhonda, el veinticincoavo a Phoebe, voltee a verlo.

-"'Porque nos dimos cuenta a tiempo de lo que planeaban los de tercero, si no… ahorita estarías fatal"

-"¿Y por qué lo hicieron? Digo porque salvarme de la novatada, si a ustedes nadie los salvo"

-"Digamos que los chicos te han tomado cariño especial… y yo te debo una…"

-"Esto quiere decir que estamos a mano…"

-"Si…"

-"Pero que pasa si quieren vengarse el lunes"

-"No, todo termina hoy… no se puede hacer nada después de hoy… pero de todas maneras tu casillero va a sufrir parte de la novatada, lo que me recuerda… tienes que recoger tus libros y artículos personales de la casa de Adam"

-"¿Cómo abrió mi casillero?"

-"El es el único que lo sabe… secreto profesional, según el"

-"Con técnicas especiales"

Contesto Adam detrás de mí.

-"Conozco esas "Técnicas" especiales… cualquiera las sabe gracias a Youtube"

-"Entonces calla… podrías arruinar el final"

Dijo sentándose a un lado mío, mientras me guiñaba un ojo.

-"Está todo listo Wolf… creerás que los cacho a todos el director, subdirector y un inspector de la zona… un castigo de aquellos, van a suspender a todos los que estaban en el auditorio"

-"¿Y Luis, Mike, Dany y Edmund?"

-"En los juegos de video"

Voltee a la área de juegos y de hecho era cierto ahí estaban jugando videojuegos.

-"Saben que es lo peor del asunto… no alcanzaron a hacer nada de la novatada"

-"Pero lo bueno es que nosotros estamos aquí… no vamos a ser castigados"

-"El próximo año…"

-"Eso si… ¿Y ya pidieron?"

-"Yo pedí una extra grande de especialidad"

-"¿Cuánto va a ser Wolfgang?"

Saque mi billetera con la intención de pagarle, pero cuál fue mi sorpresa ver que el negaba con la cabeza.

-"Olvídalo Pataki"

Trate de alegar con él, pero Adam me interrumpió.

-"Oye Helga hoy tenemos fiesta en mi casa, ¿vas o qué?"

-"No sé, déjame ver…"

&.& &.& &.& &.& &.& &.& &.& &.&

A las ocho para mi sorpresa el carro del papa de Wolfgang llego a mi puerta y de este salió solo Wolfgang. Abrí la puerta y me le quede viendo.

-"Es muy temprano… ¿Que hubieras hecho si no estaba lista?"

-"Eres una persona muy puntual, dijiste que a las 8 le hablarías a Adam…"

-"Pero le hablaría, que tal si no me daban permiso"

-"Me daba la media vuelta y me iba… era lo de menos"

-"¿Y por que tú?"

-"Acaso estoy siendo juzgado o que… son demasiadas preguntas Pataki, si vas a ir, súbete ya al carro y cállate"

Tome mis llaves y me subí al carro.

-"¿No piensas llevar bolsa?"

-"A este tipo de fiestas perjudica más de lo que ayuda"

-"Punto a tu favor… no me harás cargar bolsas idiotas"

-"No eres mi cita, novio, amigo o lo que sea para que la tengas que cargar"

-"Eso crees tú… el hecho de pasar por ti… me hace tu cita"

-"Ni en un millón de años"

&.& &.& &.& &.& &.& &.& &.& &.&

El sábado me desperté a correr más a fuerzas que de ganas, si bien no había tomado ni una gota, me desvele hasta las 3 de la mañana. En el viejo parque, me tope con Thadeus, el cual había tomado la costumbre de correr. El estaba sentado en una de las bancas viendo al suelo.

-"Hola pequeño monstruo"

-"Hola Helga…"

-"Porque tan cabizbajo"

-"Sabias que Rhonda tiene pensado salir con Kors"

-"¿Robert Jan Kors?"

-"Si… ya me canse"

-"Y eso significa que te estás rindiendo…"

-"Si…"

-"Viejo no seas ridículo… tanto que has sacrificado para nada… no, no, no y no… no estoy de acuerdo, es una estupidez darse por vencido cuando estas por llegar… disculpa que te lo diga… pero es una reverenda idiotez"

-"Vale a lo mejor me lo merezco… pero ¿Y qué hago?"

-"Date por "vencido""

Dije haciendo comillas con las manos.

-"¿Cómo? No es lo que te estaba diciendo…"

-"Mira escucha bien… Vuélvete un Casanova…"

-"Sigo sin entender…"

-"Mira, aunque eres un novato muchas chicas quieren salir con la futura promesa del Futbol americano, vamos eras el quarterback estrella de la secundaria, no faltaran chicas que babeen por ti… dale un escarmiento a Rhonda, que mejor que darle un golpe al ego… y si no funciona, tal vez encuentres a alguien que se dé cuenta del maravilloso muchacho que eres y te des una oportunidad con ella"

-"¿Crees que funcione?"

-"Es un arma de doble filo Thadeus, pero no pierdes nada… de todos modos te estás rindiendo"

-"Gracias Helga… lo pensare"

- "Bien dicho, ahora levántate y corre conmigo enclenque"

-"Claro…"

&.& &.& &.& &.& &.& &.& &.& &.&

El lunes por la mañana me lleve una sorpresa, Curly ya no andaba por los pasillos como alma en pena, ahora andaba de los brazos de una chica bastante guapa, Bethany creo que era su nombre, era de primero como nosotros. La cara de Rhonda fue un espectáculo para mi, sus ojos estaban brillantes, sus orejas rojas y su boca estaba torcida a su lado derecho.

-"Te dije… dale una oportunidad, ahora la que va a necesitar hacer cita eres tu…"

-"¿A qué te refieres?"

-"Thadeus se rindió… si eso era lo que querías, lo has conseguido"

-"Sigo sin entenderte…"

-"Ya no te preocupes por verlo a cada paso que des… se rindió Rhonda, por fin lo lograste, se va a olvidar de ti, espero estés orgullosa de eso"

Deje a Rhonda con una cara mejorada ahora en vez de estar furiosa, estaba en shock. Yo me encargaría de que esto funcionara, así me llevara toda la preparatoria. Thadeus no era el único con conquista nueva, Shortman platicaba con una chica en el pasillo, otra Little miss perfect en su lista.

-"Buenos días Helga"

-"Buenos días Arnold-o"

Pase sin recortar a la nueva adquisición de Arnold, llegue al casillero de Phoebe.

-"Hey Pheebs te estuve hablando todo el fin de semana, para ver si querría ir a tirar piedras al rio"

-"Lo siento Helga, lo que pasa es que… bueno tu sabes… yo…"

-"¿Saliste con Gerald?"

Vi como se sonrojaba hasta la punta del pelo, ser tan blanca como ella, no ayudaba mucho.

-"El me pidió que fuera su novia"

Perdí el equilibrio un momento.

-"¡¿Qué?!... Phoebe esto se dice… de otra forma"

-"¡Yo le dije que sí!"

Sonrió con una alegría única, sus ojos brillaban de emoción. Lo que ocasiono que yo también me sintiera como si acabara de ganar el premio de la mega lotto. Lo primero que hice al salir del Shock, fue abrazarla tan fuerte que hasta la levante del suelo.

-"Helga… Olga… pareces… anaconda"

La solté en el suelo entre risas.

-"Esto es maravilloso… pero voy a tener que hablar con Gerald-o"

-"Helga no creo que…"

-"Nada… nada… tiene que saber que si te pasa algo a ti… lo voy a matar"

-"Helga por favor…"

-"Te prometo que no va a ser tan malo"

-"Pero Helga"

Tome el celular y marque el número de Rhonda, Sheena, Nadine y Lila.

&.& &.& &.& &.& &.& &.& &.& &.&

Cuando encontré a Gerald, estaba en el patio con Arnold, hablando no se qué cosa.

-"Johansen…"

-"Pa…Pa… Pataki"

Rhonda y Lila me flanqueaban por la derecha, y por la izquierda Sheena y Nadine.

-"Tiempo sin verte…"

Me acerque lentamente a él, vi como Arnold se paraba junto a él.

-"Shortman, puedes ir a ver si tiene papel el baño de los chicos"

-"Helga espera yo…"

-"Si te vas a quedar, calladito por favor… Y tu Johansen sabes a lo que vengo verdad"

-"No sé a qué te refieres… si es a lo de Phoebe tome tu…"

-"Si es por Phoebe, pero no por lo que te dije… ya sé que están saliendo, que cabe aclarar que ya era tiempo... es para advertirte que más te vale que te comportes como un caballero con ella o tu vas a sufrir mucho"

Rhonda se adelanto y se quedo a mi nivel.

-"Tú no sabes de lo que somos capaces si te atreves a dañar a Phoebe"

Sheena hizo lo mismo.

-"Sabes que estoy a favor de la paz… pero aun así, no sabes que soy capaz de hacer"

Nadine con una pitón, que solo dios sabia de donde la había sacado, también se había emparejado a nosotras.

-"No solo los insectos figuran en la lista de mis mascotas"

Dijo mientras acariciaba al dichoso animalito de una forma maligna, que hubiera asustado al mismísimo diablo.

-"Ya sabes de lo que yo soy capaz verdad Johansen, Phoebe es mi mejor amiga desde preescolar… soy capaz de caparte si te atreves a hacerle daño"

Me acerque a él, afortunadamente en aquel tiempo éramos de la misma estatura, lo tome del cuello y haciendo uso de toda mi fuerza, lo levante.

-"Espero lo entiendas"

Lo solté y cayó al suelo, se paró lo más rápido que pudo.

-"Mira Pataki, no me asustas como en la primaria"

-"Mira Gerald-o, no me importa si te asusto o no… yo lo único que quiero es que seas honesto y fiel a Phoebe… no es mucho pedir si lo piensas bien"

-"Pataki, yo quiero a Phoebe…"

-"Y por eso has esperado tantos años para decírselo"

-"No es eso… es que yo…"

-"A mí no me importa tus estúpidas excusas, solo quiero una promesa de que va a estar bien"

-"Déjame siquiera terminar… yo la amo Pataki y soy incapaz de hacerle daño"

-"Eso está por verse… porque yo si soy capaz de hacerte mucho daño si lo piensas bien… soy capaz de convertirme en el mismo infierno si es necesario"

Mientras regresábamos a la escuela, voltee a ver a Gerald.

-"Felicidades… bienvenido a la familia hermano"

Seguí mi camino mientras vi que había muchos alumnos congregados viendo el espectáculo que acabamos de protagonizar… vaya record dos en las primeras dos semanas de escuela.

Continuara…

* * *

Espero les guste este fic, va muy rápido?... bien aqui no he pedido

UN REVIEWSITO POR FAVOR!

Perse B.J Me encanto la canción, y el grupo :P… espero te guste también este cap, los estoy haciendo rápido porque me están ayudando a estructurar el final de 25 rosas. Y ya descubrí por que no me salen tan largos como los de 25 rosas… aquí nada mas narra Helga :P pero prometo irlos alargando poco a poco… gracias por seguir leyendo


	5. Celestina del siglo 21

DISCLAIMER: Hey arnold (Craig Bartlett es el afortunado) desgraciadamente no me pertenece. La imagen del fic esta sacada de un dibujo de devianart de lilacflare cuyo nombre es HA.:Friend or Foe:. Véanlo…

Esta historia no tiene relación directa con mi otro fanfic, es algo así como un que paso antes de él, por lo tanto no es necesario que lo lean.

M por el lenguaje y por algunas escenitas que pienso subir de tono…

En negritas se encuentra lo que hablan por teléfono, el que se encuentra al otro lado de la línea.

&.& &.& &.& &.& &.& &.& &.& &.& Cambio de escena

El uso de (*_*) significa una escena que Helga como narradora, se narra así misma… debido al contenido fuerte que por obvias razones no se las va a narrar a sus hijos.

* * *

Capitulo 4… Celestina del siglo 21

* * *

El día siguiente fue el surgimiento de mi nombre de Hell… después de lo protagonizado en estas dos semanas, me lo había ganado a pulso, eso que no estoy contando desde la secundaria, si no con más razón. El primero en nombrarme de esa forma fue Brian. Estaba con las chicas en los casilleros, esperando que llegara la hora de entrada.

-"Hola Hell"

-"¿Hell?"

-"¿Nadie te había dicho? Ups"

-"Briany…"

-"Es que veras… bueno de hecho… es que tu sabes las cosas pasan y bueno…"

-"Briany si no me dices porque te voy a…"

-"Por eso mismo… todos te están diciendo Hell por infierno en ingles… tu sabes… por lo de ayer y lo del martes con Wolfgang"

-"Vaya… me gusta el sobrenombre"

-"Bien nos vemos en clases…"

Aparte de conseguirle novia a Thadeus, tenía que conseguirle novia a Brian… Pero aun no tenía ni idea de quien seria perfecta para él.

&.& &.& &.& &.& &.& &.& &.& &.&

El viernes de esa semana, tire el café del profesor de mi clase de las 10:00, a lo cual me mandaron al armario del conserje por un trapeador, si no hubiera sido un accidente… No hagas esa cara Robert, te juro que fue un accidente. Bueno como decía fui al armario del conserje ahí me encontré a su tía Phoebe y a su tío Gerald, algo ocupados.

(*_*)

Entre al lugar, Gerald estaba besando su cuello mientras tenía su mano derecha en alguna parte de la anatomía de Phoebe que no alcance a distinguir, la otra se mantenía un poco inquieta por varios rumbos. Todavía tengo pesadillas de ese recuerdo.

(*_*)

Pero al oír la puerta abrirse se separaron lentamente.

-"De todos los armarios tenía que entrar a este… si me pasan el trapeador, podrán regresar a sus labores"

Ambos estaban muy sonrojados, no se movían.

-"Bien lo tomare yo… gracias por su ayuda"

Pase en medio de ellos dos y tome el trapeador y me salí del dichoso armario. Phoebe me siguió en cuanto reacciono.

-"Helga yo…"

-"Olvidando Phoebe… Olvidando"

-"Gracias Hell"

-"De que me hablas Phoebe…"

Le guiñe un ojo y me dedique a ir a mi clase. Aunque debí haberle mandado la cuenta de la doctora Bliss. Fue mucho tiempo de terapia.

&.& &.& &.& &.& &.& &.& &.& &.&

Como por fin era viernes, tenía decidido que hoy arreglaría el viejo ático que tenia sobre mi habitación, muchos años fue un lugar donde yo iba guardando mis cachivaches y ciertos altares, que no viene al caso que yo les cuente. Mientras yo pensaba que iba a quitar y que iba a poner, para volverlo mi pequeño estudio personal, Wolfgang se acerco a mí por la espalda y me jalo del brazo.

-"Hey estúpido, suéltame"

-"Cállate y camina Pataki"

-"Si no me lo pides por favor no tengo por qué ir contigo a ningún lado"

-"Yo no lo creo así… muévete Pataki"

Me jalo hasta el coche de su papa o uno de los tantos que tenía en aquel entonces.

-"Súbete…"

-"Wolfgang… no tengo ni una pizca de ganas de obedecerte…"

-"Adam, Luis, Dany, Mike y Edmund quieren ir a comer a un restaurant en la salida de la interestatal, así que apúrate o llegaremos tarde"

-"¿Y porque no me puedo ir con ellos?"

-"Porque ellos ya se saltaron las ultimas clases, ya están allá… yo regrese por ti… ahora hazme el jodido favor de subirte de una maldita vez"

-"Tus modales, son del perfecto caballero"

-"Anda muévete"

Me subí ante las amables palabras de Wolfgang.

&.& &.& &.& &.& &.& &.& &.& &.&

Cuando llegue ahí de hecho ya estaban los chicos en el restaurant con una tasa de café cada uno.

-"¡Pataki!"

-"Hola Luis… a la otra avísenme y no manden a este gorila por mi"

-"Lo siento… no sé cómo le hace pero siempre pierde el piedra, papel o tijeras"

-"Se nota el cariño que me tienen Mike… mira que rifarme"

-"Al contrario cariño, todos nos peleamos por ti… eres todo un premio"

Me dijo Adam en su clásico tono de galán. Al sentarme a la mesa quede a un lado de Luis, Wolfgang se sentó a un lado de mi.

-"Esto se te está haciendo costumbre"

-"Tienes otro asiento a un lado de Adam"

-"Si lo que digas"

Esa tarde la pase de lo mejor con todos ellos, eran maravillosos, bueno son maravillosos.

&.& &.& &.& &.& &.& &.& &.& &.&

El día siguiente, fue el Try-out del equipo de futbol soccer femenino, el único deporte que encontré interesante después de la primaria. Mi amor siempre fue el beisbol y el futbol americano como saben, pero a partir de la secundaria no había equipos mixtos de beisbol y mucho menos de futbol americano, comencé a buscar algún deporte en el que pudiera descargar toda mi energía negativa… ustedes saben rudo… softball quedo descartado desde el primer momento, en Básquetbol era constantemente suspendida, Voleibol era demasiado aburrido, así que toda la secundaria opte por futbol soccer y hasta resulte buena.

Total en dicho Try-out, me tope con una de las huecas que había conocido el primer día, ella era de mi misma estatura, cuerpo delgado, rubia, en pocas palabras era una barbie en toda la expresión de la palabra.

-"Ni lo intentes, tonta… yo voy a ser la mejor sabes…"

-"Mira chica… todavía no me conoces"

-"Ni tengo ganas…"

-"De eso estoy segura… te arrepentirías de haberlo hecho"

-"No te sobrevalores… ni siquiera sabrás usar un balón"

-"Se lo que es un balón…"

-"Quédate con ese concepto… no te hará falta nada más"

Los chicos me estaban apoyando desde las gradas, los idiotas con pancartas y serpentinas, eran y son unos idiotas. El profesor comenzó a llamarnos para que pasáramos.

-"Pataki, Helga"

-"Aquí profesor"

-"Usted será la capitana del equipo A"

Voltee a ver a la Barbie esperando que reconociera mi nombre, del torneo de secundaria, lo único que vi fue molestia por haber sido elegida capitana.

-"Patterson, Britney"

-"Aquí profesor"

-"Usted será la capitana del equipo B"

Así que se llamaba Britney, no lo olvidaría… y no lo hice, hasta la fecha aun lo recuerdo y recuerdo su estúpida carita.

-"Bien señoritas, voy a ir nombrándolas y diciéndoles el equipo en el que quedaran…"

La primer prueba del Try-out eran partidos, como ya les dije fue elegida capitana para el primer encuentro, ganamos por una diferencia de 3 goles, la tal Britney era buena pero no se comparaba con su madre.

Ya la segunda parte fue más sencillo, pruebas de condición, de habilidad y demás cosas. Fui elegida fácilmente.

&.& &.& &.& &.& &.& &.& &.& &.&

El siguiente mes paso volando, entre exámenes, tareas, salidas con los chicos y el equipo. Termine siendo una celestina para Adam. Una tutora para Luis. Una cómplice en diabluras con Dany y Mike, que casi siempre terminaba siendo la victima Wolfgang. Y con Wolfgang no cambio mucho la situación, por lo menos no hasta a mediados de Septiembre.

La última semana de Septiembre vi a Wolfgang intentando otra vez hacer una movida ante Ariane.

-"Oh vamos nena… soy el capital del equipo de Futbol… todas me adoran"

-"Pues yo no veo a ninguna… te dije Wolfgang no me interesas mientras tu estatus social siga como hasta hoy, además… no eres guapo"

Esto me encendió, tenía ganas de golpearla, no era quien para hablarle así al pobre Wolfgang. Aun con el peligro de ser matada por Wolfgang me acerque a ellos.

-"Hola Wolf… quería ver si estaba en pie aun la salida de este viernes"

Lo dije en tono coqueto con el afán de darle celos a la chica.

-"Eh… si"

Wolfgang se veía perdido, pero gracias a dios me siguió la corriente.

-"Oye podrías acompañarme a la cafetería creo que olvide mi celular ahí"

Lo tome del brazo y comencé a caminar a la cafetería.

-"Esta bien"

El me acompaño algo sacado de onda, como si le hubieran robado el cerebro; vi por sus ojos que había sido el corazón y no el cerebro. Cuando llegamos a la cafetería lo solté.

-"Voy a tener que lavarme este brazo con antiséptico y remojarlo unas dos horas en cianuro"

-"¿Por qué hiciste esto?"

-"¿Qué querías que te dejara a merced de ella?… olvídalo"

-"Pero ni siquiera eres mi amiga"

-"Auch eso duele… todo un mes soportándote y siendo tu cita… y no soy ni tu amiga…"

-"Vaya… ¿así que somos amigos?"

-"Dejémoslo en conocidos…"

-"No se vale retractarse ahora Hell"

-"Y por lo menos espero que le den celos y te de una oportunidad… ahora tu deja de andar de rogón y compórtate como hombre"

-"¿Que quieres que haga? tengo años enamorado de ella"

-"Se lo que se siente… aunque no lo creas"

-"Me imagino… no sé si agradecerte o gritarte"

-"Que te parece si me lo agradeces y te vas a tu salón"

-"Gracias…"

Se fue a su salón un poco cansado, yo no pude hacer otra cosa que suspirar. Otro más en la lista de celestina Pataki.

&.& &.& &.& &.& &.& &.& &.& &.&

Con respecto a Rhonda y Thadeus las cosas fueron más fáciles, Thadeus quedo en el equipo de futbol americano, como ella quedo en el porristas, era una cuestión de 1 más 1. Pero ella seguía un poco renuente a pesar de que todas vimos sus celos cada que el pasaba con una conquista nueva. Un día que estábamos solas enfrente de los casilleros, el llego me sonrió y se acerco a mí y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

-"¿Cómo esta mi chica favorita?"

-"¿Desde cuando Thadeus?"

-"Desde siempre… bueno me tengo que ir a clase"

Volteo a ver despectivamente a Rhonda.

-"Wellington, mucho tiempo sin verte ¿Qué tal te ha ido?"

-"Bien gracias Gammelthorpe"

-"Que bueno… nos vemos"

Se despidió de mí de beso nuevamente y se fue muy contento.

-"Es un idiota"

Dijo Rhonda con claro odio.

-"Tuviste tu oportunidad"

-"No lo digo por eso… si no porque… ¿Qué te importa a ti Pataki?"

-"Me importa porque eres mi amiga y el también… y además ya me canse de que pongas esa cara de sufrimiento cada vez que pasa con alguien nuevo"

-"Eso no es cierto… yo"

-"No, Rhonda deja de engañarte a ti misma… tal vez el sea mucho mejor de lo que piensas"

-"Helga es que tu no entiendes…"

-"¿No entiendo qué?… que tu maldito orgullo pesa más que tu"

Se soltó llorando, yo la abrace.

-"Es que si el… ya me olvido"

-"Vamos chica, ese chico esta coladito por ti… como olvidar a una chica que ha sido su inspiración por siempre… además eres maravillosa chica y no creo que seas fácil de olvidar"

Le guiñe el ojo y la solté, ella solo sonrió.

-"¿Me ayudarías?"

-"Estas bromeando… Celestina Pataki a tus ordenes… déjalo en mis manos"

-"Gracias Hell, eres la mejor"

-"Eso ya lo sé, soy la grandiosa Helga G. Pataki"

-"Esto algún día te lo voy a pagar ya lo veras"

-"Eso ya lo veremos"

&.& &.& &.& &.& &.& &.& &.& &.&

El sábado en la mañana cite a Thadeus para que corriera conmigo. El llego vestido con el equipo deportivo de la preparatoria

-"Hola… debo decirte que tu horario para correr aparte de peligroso es criminal"

-"Hey derechos reservados de esa palabra"

-"Si lo que digas… supongo que esta invitación no es por mi adorable presencia, ¿cierto?"

-"¿Soy tan obvia?"

-"Si… anda suéltalo Hell"

-"¿Te has unido al grupo de llamarme infierno?"

-"No hay apodo que te quede mas, mi querida Helga"

-"Bien… te cite aquí porque quiero saber que tal va tu plan de olvidar a Rhonda"

-"Pésimo… cada vez la quiero más… ninguna de esas chicas se pueden comparar con ella"

-"Esto es perfecto, nuevo plan… lo primero que vamos a hacer es…"

Continuara…

* * *

Un reviewsito que les sobre es bienvenido por aca…

Gracias por las y los maravillosos lectores que han seguido esta historia y como es clásico en 25 rosas les agradezco y les dedico este fic a:

BBSTIA

Dianarr07

GENESARETH

Linadzuki

Perse B.J

miss romantic2

* * *

Y ahora a responder a los grandiosos reviews que vi por acá…

Linadzuki ¡Muchas gracias! Qué bueno que te guste espero lo sigas, prometo aparecer pronto por aquí y por 25 rosas… prometo terminarlos juntos… que bien que te haya atrapado la historia, tal vez vaya un poco rápido, pero tiene que alcanzar a su hermano…

Perse B.J jajajaja me cachaste, trate de hacer algo parecido a esa serie, salvo que esta el precedente de 25 rosas así que ya mas o menos saben con quién se va a quedar, así que no es tanto el misterio, además me descubriste desde el primer capítulo :P. Y además tenía que hacer algo por los que pudieran matarme si no dejo a Helga con Wolfgang en el otro. Gracias por seguir escribiéndome y por seguirme.


	6. Mas que amigas, suegras

DISCLAIMER: Hey arnold (Craig Bartlett es el afortunado) desgraciadamente no me pertenece. La imagen del fic esta sacada de un dibujo de devianart de lilacflare cuyo nombre es HA.:Friend or Foe:. Véanlo…

Esta historia no tiene relación directa con mi otro fanfic, es algo así como un que paso antes de él, por lo tanto no es necesario que lo lean.

M por el lenguaje y por algunas escenitas que pienso subir de tono…

En negritas se encuentra lo que hablan por teléfono, el que se encuentra al otro lado de la línea.

&.& &.& &.& &.& &.& &.& &.& &.& Cambio de escena

El uso de (*_*)significa una escena que Helga como narradora, se narra así misma… debido al contenido fuerte que por obvias razones no se las va a narrar a sus hijos.

* * *

Capitulo 5… Mas que amigas, suegras

* * *

El lunes hice todo lo posible por llegar lo más temprano que pude, todavía no habían llegado muchos alumnos, para mi fortuna Rhonda era uno de ellos, Thadeus se veía algo desvelado cuando nos encontramos en el casillero de ella.

-"Recuerda lo primero que tienes que hacer, es no volverte acosador otra vez, se sutil"

-"Me lo repetiste hasta el cansancio Pataki"

-"Tienes que hacer que ella te busque solo un poco…"

Abrí el casillero de Rhonda con un poco de dificultad. Deje una rosa, con un poema que escribí especialmente para ella y Thadeus, el cual ya había firmado él.

-"Me va a matar… no debiste haber abierto en su casillero"

-"Tu cállate"

Cuando termine de hacer mi labor, volví a cerrar el casillero.

-"Bien ahora vámonos… procura toparte lo menos posible con ella"

-"¿Crees que este plan de una semana funcionara?"

-"¿Acaso dudas de mi?"

-"Algo si te soy sincero"

-"Muévete Thadeus…"

Cada quien se fue por su lado, yo decidí pasar el rato en mi casillero. Cuando cayó la bomba, Rhonda corrió literalmente corrió a mi casillero. Yo ahí trataba de descifrar el nuevo sudoku de la página del diario de esta mañana.

-"¡Helga! ¡Helga! ¡Helga! ¡Helga!"

-"¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¿Qué?"

-"Thadeus… Thadeus…"

-"¿Qué pasa con Curly?"

-"Me dejo un poema y una rosa"

-"Eso es bueno… o eso creo"

-"Es genial… tengo que buscarlo… tengo que hablar con él"

-"No creo que…"

-"Adiós…"

Salió corriendo por los pasillos, yo tome el teléfono y le marque al pequeño monstruo.

-"Hey viejo… creo que te están buscando"

-"**¿Cómo lo sabes?**"

-"Confórmate con saber… que solo lo sé… ahora escóndete"

-"**Pero…**"

-"Sigue el plan, tiene que estar loquita por ti… que le cueste un poco de trabajo viejo"

-"**Esta bien… pero no estoy de acuerdo**"

-"Oh tu sigue el plan y cállate"

-"**Eres de lo peor**"

-"Si, lo sé… pero así me aman"

Colgué el teléfono. En eso Shortman llego abrazado de la dichosa chica con la cual, había comenzado a salir desde la semana pasada, no pude dejar de hacer un gesto de desacuerdo.

-"Buenos días Hell"

-"Buenos días Arnold"

Tome mis cosas rápidamente y salí de ahí lo más rápido que dieron mis pasos. No iba a aguantar esa tortura tan temprano.

&.& &.& &.& &.& &.& &.& &.& &.&

A la hora del almuerzo, Wolfgang y los chicos planeaban una huida.

-"Que dices Pataki, vienes o que…"

-"Salirse de la escuela… hmmm como que algo no me convence"

-"No seas mojigata…"

Dijo Wolfgang viéndome con cara de burla.

-"No es eso idiota… si no que no traigo mucho dinero…"

-"Dah eso es lo de menos… en ese caso vámonos"

-"Esta bien"

Y esto niños no deben hacerlo ustedes pueden tener problemas conmigo. En fin ese día terminamos en wanky land. En la entrada Wolfgang pago las entradas mía y de él.

-"A este paso… voy a terminar debiéndote hasta la vida"

-"Esa ya me la debes… mira que te la perdone por meterte en la mía"

-"Muy gracioso Wolgang… Wolfgang a todo esto ¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

-"Wolfgang A. Ballack"

-"¿Y qué significa la A?"

-"¿Y qué significa la G?"

-"Touche… está bien"

-"¿No eres nada del señor Ballack? El de la agencia de autos"

-"Si… el hijo menor y ya deja el interrogatorio, te reto a que te subas conmigo a la montaña rusa, a menos que tengas miedo"

-"La gran Helga G. Pataki, no le tiene miedo a nada"

-"Vas…"

Nos subimos como tres veces a la dichosa montaña y comimos palomitas hasta reventar, no recuerdo un día tan divertido. A eso de las 3 mi teléfono comenzó a sonar, pedía a dios que no fuera Bob o me mataría, gracias al cielo que no era así, era Phoebe.

-"¿Qué onda hermana?"

-"**Nadine…**"

Oí llorar a la susodicha a la otra línea.

-"¿Dónde están?"

-"**En su casa…**"

-"Voy para allá"

Colgué el teléfono y voltee a ver a los chicos.

-"Chicos tengo que irme"

-"No"

Dijo Luis con ojos de perrito atropellado.

-"Lo siento Luis, es una emergencia con una de mis amigas"

-"Ok, te llevo yo también tengo que irme, mi papa quiere que trabaje un poco en el taller"

Dijo levantándose Wolfgang.

-"¿Te queda cerca?"

-"No lo sé, vamos a ver"

&.& &.& &.& &.& &.& &.& &.& &.&

Ya en el camino.

-"No sé como siempre terminas siendo mi chofer"

-"Sera el destino que nos quiere ver juntos"

Nos volteamos a ver, y por primera vez desde que lo conocí amos reímos a carcajadas.

-"Ya quisieras Ballack"

-"Vas a ver, algún día se te va a hacer agua la boca con papá"

-"Si claro… el día que me cantes una canción romántica de amor delante de toda la escuela, lo pensare"

-"Ja estaría loco… en mi vida hare algo tan estúpido"

&.& &.& &.& &.& &.& &.& &.& &.&

Cuando llegue a la casa de Phoebe, Wolfgang arranco el carro y se fue. Yo subí las escaleras y toque el timbre, Rhonda me abrió encolerizada.

-"¿Dónde demonios estabas?"

-"Paseando por ahí, ¿Qué sucede?"

-"Pasa… apenas y nos hemos enterado de nada, Nadine no suelta nada"

-"¿Peadpod?"

-"Eso creemos…"

-"Lo voy a hacer cachitos al maldito"

-"Tranquila… primero averigüemos que paso"

Entre a la casa, era una casa pequeña bien arreglada, la sala donde estaban todas era casi del mismo tamaño que la mía, tenía un juego de sofás negros muy bonitos y de última moda, la familia de Nadine era igual que la de Rhonda acomodada, mas no rica como la de ella. Me acerque a las chicas. Vi la cara de reproche de Lila y de Phoebe, yo solo encogí los hombros. Nadine lloraba desconsoladamente en los brazos de Lila. Phoebe estaba sentada a la derecha de Nadine y Lila a la izquierda. Sheena estaba tirada en el suelo.

-"Hey"

Nadine lloro con más fuerza.

-"¿Qué paso chica?"

Me acerque a ella, me puse en cuclillas y tome una de sus manos. Comenzó a calmarse un poco.

-"Peadpod… Peadpod termino conmigo…"

Me soltó y volvió a llorar en el hombro de Lila. Peadpod y ella habían comenzado a andar en segundo de secundaria, eran una gran pareja, todo mundo apostábamos que se graduarían de preparatoria juntos, por lo visto nos equivocábamos.

-"Hey tranquila… es más te voy a hacer un té veras que te hará bien"

Camine a la cocina, la cual era blanca y pulcra como nunca fue, ni será, la pobre cocina Pataki. Prepare lo más lento que pude el Té, yo no era buena para esas cosas de los sentimentalismos. Al llevárselo ya se había calmado un poco, Rhonda había sustituido a Lila en el sillón, tomaba las manos de Nadine. Se había calmado y estaba platicando lo sucedido.

-"Y él me dijo que tenemos que buscar otros caminos… pero yo sé porque lo hizo… él se está viendo con otra chica… yo lo sabía y no hice nada…"

Y volvió el llanto. Le di el té y me senté en el suelo frente a ella aun lado de Sheena. Comenzó a beber el té, lo que la hizo calmarse otra vez.

-"Bien y como lo vamos a estrangular… tiene que parecer un "accidente"… ya saben desaparece y luego aparece colgado de un árbol o nadando con los peces"

Todas, incluso Nadine, se sonrieron a mi comentario.

-"Yo puedo contratar a Big Ginno… el sabrá como hacerlo sin tanta sangre"

-"Cállate ya Pataki"

Dijo Rhonda riéndose, Nadine también se rio, al menos había conseguido sacarle una sonrisa y eso ya era bastante.

-"O también podemos hacérselo a la fulana…"

-"Nancy… Nancy Roberts…"

-"Vaya y yo pensé que ese chico tenia buen gusto… es una de las huecas"

-"¿Huecas?"

Pregunto Nadine.

-"Si así le llama la camarilla de Wolfgang, a la bola de inútiles que se juntan en el almuerzo con la tal Britney"

-"Como que te estás juntando mucho con ellos no crees"

-"Son geniales, a excepción de Wolfang claro esta"

-"Pues Wolfgang no está mal…"

Dijo Nadine.

-"Solo a ti, podría gustarte un bicho como el… es odioso"

-"No vayas a sorprendernos después y decir que sales con él"

-"Jajajaja prefiero el mantecado"

Voltee a ver a Phoebe, la cual solo sonrió.

-"Vamos no esta tan mal como para preferir la comida chatarra"

-"Te sorprendería… es un imbécil… ¿acaso les platique lo que me hizo el primer día?"

-"El día que te peleaste con él en pleno patio"

-"No ese fue el martes…"

-"Dios Helga… el tiempo pasa y tu no cambias"

Dijo Rhonda llevando las manos al cielo.

-"Genio y figura hasta la sepultura Wellington"

-"Sabes que odio mi segundo nombre…"

-"¿Crees que me importa?"

-"Ya no se peleen y platícanos Hell"

-"¿Tu también Phoebe?

-"Perdón Helga… es la costumbre como Gerald…"

-"Ese pequeño bicho me las va a pagar… ya lo veras"

-"¿Para ti todos son bichos o qué?"

Pregunto Nadine ya un poco más animada.

-"Yo no tengo la culpa que a ustedes les gusten los tipos raros"

-"Oye eso no es justo"

-"No me hagas empezar contigo Lila… que creo que eres la más rara de todas nosotras"

-"No empieces con lo de Arnie…"

Ella había terminado con el pequeño monstruo primo de Arnold en verano, según él porque no estaba funcionando la relación a la distancia. Aun se entristecía cada vez que lo nombrábamos.

-"Yo lo decía por Stinky…"

-"Bueno es que yo no sabía que era gay…"

-"No era, se hizo"

-"Además tu saliste un tiempo con él"

-"Ese no es el punto… además en aquel tiempo estaba aun en el bando de los buenos"

-"Eso aun no me lo explico, ¿Por qué saliste con él?"

-"Pues veras mi querida Rhonda… eso no está en discusión… pero creo que me caí y me golpee muy fuerte en la cabeza o algo así"

-"En fin… termina la historia de Wolfgang y tu"

-"Bien todo empezó el primer almuerzo en la escuela…"

Flash Back

Al pasar a un lado de la mesa que se encontraba frente a la ventana, algo me hizo tropezar, todo mundo comenzó a reírse a carcajadas, definitivo era el peor día de mi vida. Cuando pude levantarme y levantar lo poco que quedo de mi almuerzo, enfrente al que me puso el pie.

-"¿Qué te pasa imbécil?"

-"Mira la novata tiene agallas"

El chico que me había puesto el pie se levanto, era más alto que yo, rubio y con músculos llenos de esteroides, era ni más ni menos que nuestro viejo abusón de la primaria, Wolfgang…

-"Tenias que ser tu estúpido…"

-"Mira mocosa, tu a mi no me hablas así"

-"¿Quién lo va impedir tu?"

Sonrió de medio lado y me vio desafiante.

-"Papá te va a enseñar dos tres cositas, como respeto a tus mayores…"

-"Tu no le enseñarías ni a un mono… a menos que sea a comer con cerdo, ya que eres un experto en ellos"

-"Vaya… insisto tienes agallas"

-"A diferencia de ti, yo no necesito estar rodeada de un montón de monigotes para armarme de valor"

-"Eres valiente niña, pero quiero ver cuánto aguantas siéndolo…"

Me vio al igual que la chica anteriormente, de abajo hacia arriba y se volvió a sentar. Tome mi maldito almuerzo y me senté en el patio.

Fin del Flash Back

-"Y así fue como el maldito idiota hizo el peor día hasta hoy"

-"Hasta que encuentras la suela de tu zapato… nos debes muchas… ahora alguien más las va a cobrar por nosotros"

-"¿Yo cuando te hice algo Sheena?"

-"Ah no te acuerdas… mira tú que olvidadiza… la vez que Phoebe subió a sexto grado, que almorzamos juntas recuerdas"

-"Oh vamos eso fue en cuarto grado… aun te acuerdas"

-"Claro que si Pataki…"

Todas se rieron.

-"Bueno si me permiten debo ir a…"

-"Helga no quiero que le hagas nada a Peadpod"

-"Pero Nadine…"

-"No Helga… déjalo así, existe algo llamado Karma, veras que se le regresara"

-"Eres cruel…"

-"No lo sé… aun no me has visto en mis mejores días"

-"Y no quiero hacerlo…"

&.& &.& &.& &.& &.& &.& &.& &.&

El día siguiente el noviazgo de Peadpod con la hueca de Nancy fue algo no muy interesante, de eso se encargo Rhonda, estaba empezando a tomar el mando en la popularidad de la escuela, Nadine se mostro fuerte, pero aun así no la dejamos sola en ningún momento. A la hora del almuerzo de las chicas me tope con Thadeus escondiéndose en un salón.

-"¿Y tu estas?…"

-"Escondiéndome, por culpa de tu plan… Rhonda me ha estado buscando toda la semana, cada que me la topo me pide hablar y yo no sé qué hacer"

-"Ya habla con ella, o si no su orgullo va a ganar… solo que ten un poco de tacto, ten en cuenta que Nadine su mejor amiga…"

-"Si me entere lo de ella y Peadpod… que imbécil"

-"Es un estúpido… dejo a una niña tan maravillosa como Nadine por una hueca como esa… espero se arrepienta hasta el ultimo día de su vida…"

-"La verdad… aunque te diré que la verdad, me lo esperaba, el muy imbécil tiene bastante tiempo coqueteando con esa tipa con la que comenzó a andar hoy"

-"Vaya por que yo no me entero de nada…"

-"No lo sé…"

En eso vi la razón por la que se cayó y se quedo como zombi, era Rhonda había entrado al salón.

-"Bueno como te decía Thadeus tengo clase… bye bye"

Los deje a los dos solos, esperaba que esto se arreglara de alguna forma satisfactoria para ambos. A la hora de mi almuerzo, Wolfgang me intercepto antes de llegar a la cafetería.

-"Mira que suerte la mía… justo a la persona que estaba buscando"

-"Ahora que quieres…"

-"Que me acompañes"

-"¿A dónde?"

-"Al salón de arte"

-"¿Tu y yo en un salón? ¿Para qué?"

-"No preguntes solo sígueme"

-"Si lo que digas…"

Cuando llegamos al salón, todos ya estaban ahí con una pizza en el escritorio del maestro.

-"Hoy acaba de renunciar el maestro… tendremos nuevo y mientras tanto hagámoslo nuestro cuartel general"

Dijo Dany orgulloso de sí mismo.

-"Te digo Mike, creo que tengo la influenza…"

-"Ya te dije Luis la NHNL o como se diga, aun no llega a los estados unidos"

-"Pero les está dando en los países latinos"

-"Si pero no es una enfermedad que le dé solo a los latinos"

-"Si Luis… cuando has oído que una enfermedad discrimine a cierto tipos de personas"

Dije yo, tomando una rebanada de Pizza. Saque mi monedero y me acerque a Wolfgang.

-"¿Cuánto es?"

-"Nada déjalo…"

-"Si sigues así Wolfgang, arruinaras tu reputación de patán"

-"Yo suelo ser un caballero con las damas… que tú no te lo merezcas es otra cosa"

-"Si no soy una dama… entonces que soy, según tu"

-"Una pequeña fierecilla a la cual dan ganas de domar"

-"Ja, pues te quedaras con las ganas"

-"Ustedes dos ya deberían por lo menos besarse… esta tensión sexual que existe entre ustedes contamina el medio de tranquilidad que tenemos por acá…"

Dijo Adam con una sonrisa socarrona en el rostro. Me acerque a él y me senté a un lado suyo.

-"¿De dónde sacas que tenemos tensión sexual entre este mastodonte y yo?"

-"De que siempre están peleando como si fuera amor apache"

-"Es porque durante mucho tiempo nos hemos odiado… desde cuarto de primaria creo yo"

-"Entonces mátense…"

-"Seria genial… pero creo que no es el momento adecuado…"

-"Cierto… no quiero manchar mi camisa nueva, con sangre Pataki… conociéndola capaz que es verde podrido como la de cualquier bruja"

-"Esa será la tuya idiota"

-"No porque yo no soy una bruja como tú"

-"Y ahí van de nuevo"

Dijo Dany.

&.& &.& &.& &.& &.& &.& &.& &.&

A la hora de la salida Rhonda me detuvo en el estacionamiento.

-"Pataki…"

-"¿Ahora que hice?"

-"Tu y Thadeus estaban confabulados ¿Verdad?"

-"No sé ni de que me estás hablando…"

-"No te hagas…"

-"No me hago… soy… en serio no te entiendo"

-"Bueno para tu fortuna él y yo, somos novios… que si te hubiera salido mal… te mato"

-"Vamos Rhondis linda como crees que yo voy a confabularme con alguien que no sea mi amiguis favorita"

-"Te odio…"

Me dio un abrazo y se fue con una sonrisa a donde ya la estaba esperando. Tenía que prepararme para Mañana, Thadeus tendría una pequeña charla con las chicas y conmigo.

&.& &.& &.& &.& &.& &.& &.& &.&

Al día siguiente, lo primero que hicimos fue hacer campamento hasta que llegara Thadeus, el cual llego con Rhonda. Las chicas y yo nos acercamos y los separamos. Cuando Rhonda vio lo que planeábamos, trato de detenernos.

-"Hey no…"

-"Tu lo hiciste… te aguantas"

La hice a un lado y nos acercamos al pobre Thadeus.

-"Bien chico… sabes lo que te toca verdad…"

-"Si… pero esperaba que te abstuvieras de eso… ya que tu…"

-"Yo nada…"

Lo tome del cuello de su camisa, se empezó a poner un poco morado por el estrangulamiento.

-"Si tu maltratas a Rhonda o le haces cualquier tipo de daño, te juro que te voy a matar lo oíste"

La boa constrictora que traía Nadine fue acercada a su entrepierna.

-"Mi pitón puede matarte… pero este bebe caparte… así que compórtate chico"

Curly sudo en frio, mientras Rhonda tenía una cara furia incomparable.

Yo lo solté, se estaba empezando a poner medio azul.

-"Captaste mi querido amigo"

-"Si… lo entendí"

Paso saliva, claramente afectado.

-"Que bueno corazón… felicidades por tener lo que tanto querías…"

Me di la vuelta.

-"Ustedes parecen suegras en vez de amigas"

Di la vuelta, vi como Rhonda tomaba su mano.

-"Y todavía no has visto lo peor de nosotros"

Continuara…

* * *

Si ustedes tienen algún review que deseen dar en adopción, aquí se adoptan… así que Review!

Gracias por las y los maravillosos lectores que han seguido esta historia y como es clásico en 25 rosas les agradezco y les dedico este fic a:

BBSTIA

Dianarr07

GENESARETH

Linadzuki

Nattyaye

Perse B.J

miss romantic2

* * *

Y ahora a responder a los grandiosos reviews que vi por acá…

Jopeth23 No sabía si escribirte en ingles o en español agradezco, de todo corazón que te hayas tomado el tiempo de mandar un review, se lo que apesta el google traslate, me paso cuando leí mi primer fanfic en ingles… Gracias por tu review.

I did not know if write in English or Spanish, I really appreciate your taking the time to send a review, i know who suck google translate when i read my first english fic, i was hating with all my heart... but now it's best or I am think, because I have not use it now… thanks for the review

miss romantic2 pues te diré… aun estoy con eso del final de 25 rosas… tengo tres finales aun y dos galanes… no se que tan bien vaya a quedar :P … tan amigos que se puede ser… gracias por el review…

Vivian Alejandra gracias por el review, espero te guste como vaya…

Perse B.J jajaja son buenas ideas… gracias por el review!

Nattyaye wow… gracias por pasarte por aquí… estaba tratando de que alguien pasara por aquí, creo que fue exitoso… me da mucho gusto que te llamara la atención. Espero que te guste el fanfic y no te decepcione por la intriga…


	7. Del odio al amor

DISCLAIMER: Hey arnold (Craig Bartlett es el afortunado) desgraciadamente no me pertenece. La imagen del fic esta sacada de un dibujo de devianart de lilacflare cuyo nombre es HA.:Friend or Foe:. Véanlo…

Esta historia no tiene relación directa con mi otro fanfic, es algo así como un que paso antes de él, por lo tanto no es necesario que lo lean.

M por el lenguaje y por algunas escenitas que pienso subir de tono…

En negritas se encuentra lo que hablan por teléfono, el que se encuentra al otro lado de la línea.

&.& &.& &.& &.& &.& &.& &.& &.& Cambio de escena

El uso de (*_*) significa una escena que Helga como narradora, se narra así misma… debido al contenido fuerte que por obvias razones no se las va a narrar a sus hijos.

* * *

Capitulo 6… Del odio al amor...

* * *

El resto del mes, fue bastante fácil de pasar, sin tomar en cuenta que la odiosa de Britney buscaba cualquier forma de hacerme pasar un mal rato en los entrenamientos.

Ya a mediados de octubre, Rhonda y Thadeus eran inseparables al igual que Phoebe y Gerald, Nadine, Lila, Sheena y yo terminábamos estando solas en algunos momentos, Rhonda se veía más feliz que nunca, siempre iba de la mano con Thadeus, era estresante. Mientras que del lado de los chicos, ellos también se veían frustrados, Harold había comenzado a andar con Patty, Arnold con una chica llamada Mariaan, Gerald con Phoebe, Thadeus con Rhonda y Stinky con un chico llamado Lionel. Dejando a Sid y a Brian solos. Lo que ocasionaba que siempre terminaban con nosotras. Un sábado estábamos los seis en el campo Gerald sin hacer nada.

-"Deberíamos hacer algo…"

-"No tengo ni la más remota idea de que hacer…"

-"Vamos nariz de…"

-"Helga, ya deja ese sobrenombre es horrible"

-"Esta bien… que les parece si vamos al cine"

-"No se me antoja…"

En eso Arnold y su chica llegaron con nosotros.

-"Buenas tardes chicos"

-"Hola"

Dijo la chica a todos nosotros.

-"Arnold-o… ¿Que te trae por acá?"

-"Nada… venia a ver que van a hacer… hoy hay una fiesta en casa de Dan un chico de beisbol, quería invitarlos"

-"Que flojera Arnold-o…"

-"La verdad… Hell tiene razón…"

-"Pero Sid, se va a poner buena… además es nuestra primer fiesta preparatoriana"

-"Dilo tu camarón con pelos, yo ya fui a varias"

-"Si, gracias a tus nuevos amigos"

-"Así es, gracias a Wolfgang y sus amigos"

-"Pues la invitación se queda con ustedes… nos vemos"

-"Si, si lo que digas vete ya, que aburres"

-"Si lo que digas Helga"

&.& &.& &.& &.& &.& &.& &.& &.&

Al final termine en la dichosa fiesta debido a que Wolfgang decidió ir, y como siempre yo de su cita.

-"No sé como todos siempre terminan dejándonos solos"

-"Adam tiene una cita, Mike y Dany vienen juntos, Luis y Edmund van a venir más tarde… tu sabes tienen que ir a comprar… bueno ya sabes"

-"¿Cómo es que se hicieron adictos a esa cosa?"

-"No lo sé"

Bajamos del coche.

-"Espera… dame oportunidad de fumar"

-"¿Fumas?"

-"Ocasionalmente… ¿Quieres probar?"

-"Porque no…"

Me dio un cigarro, me ahogue a la primera calada.

-"Esto es pésimo…"

-"Es que no le has agarrado el gusto… espera te enseño"

-"No creo agarrarle el gusto, a esto"

-"Espera dale dos segundos…"

-"Espero…"

Así fue como obtuve ese vicio un tiempo… culpa de Wolfgang.

Entramos a la fiesta, todo mudo estaba ahí. Rhonda y Thadeus estaban en una esquina algo ocupados.

(*_*)

Se estaban metiendo mano y saboreando las gargantas el uno del otro. Fue algo perturbador para mi pobre mente. Ya de por si perturbada.

(*_*)

Me acerque a ellos y los salude.

-"Tengo un estomago sensible, podrían dejar eso o hacerlo donde no los pueda ver…"

-"Helga hueles a cigarro…"

-"Wolfgang estaba fumando"

-"Bueno… mas te vale que no entres en esos vicios"

-"Si… si lo que digas princesita…"

Más adelante llego Ariane y subió al segundo piso con un chico. Yo me acerque a Wolfgang, Luis y a Edmund, los últimos estaban muy alegres.

-"¿Oye que hacen haya arriba?"

-"Porque lo preguntas, es que vi a una conocida subir"

-"Van al cielo Helga… tu sabes…"

-"Oh… ya entendí"

Si Robert, yo se que tu no entendiste, ya cuando seas grande te explicare, no hagas esas caras… Bien donde iba… ah sí.

-"¿A quién viste?"

-"No la conoces Luis"

No iba a decirlo, hubiera sido un golpe muy duro para Wolfgang.

-"Pensé que habías visto a Adam, con su nueva chica, hace rato subió"

-"Seguro no ha bajado por que se quedo dormido"

-"Si no creo que dure tanto"

-"Ah que desagradable… cállense no quiero saber nada mas…"

-"Que es lo normal…"

-"¿Lo normal para quién?"

-"En fin, no hablemos de esas cosas…"

&.& &.& &.& &.& &.& &.& &.& &.&

Total que las siguientes fiestas del fin de semana volvió la misma rutina, Ariane subía al segundo piso con diferente chico.

Un viernes de noviembre, Wolfgang se acerco a mí, mientras yo tomaba mis libros para la primer clase.

-"¿Helga tienes algo que hacer en las tardes?"

-"No, pero si es para ti, si"

-"Es que la secretaria del taller de mi papá, se acaba de incapacitar por maternidad y le urge una secretaria y yo pensé en ti"

-"Oye eso es fantástico… podría ganar un dinero extra, pero tendría que pedirle permiso a mi papá, por eso de la edad y eso, ya sabes"

-"Si quieres, te llevo hoy con mi Papá, para que te diga de lo que se trata, así en la noche hablas con Bob"

-"Me parece bien…"

&.& &.& &.& &.& &.& &.& &.& &.&

Cuando llegamos al mentado taller, era un patio grande, donde había muchísimos carros descompuestos o simplemente sin partes. A la entrada vi un hermoso Mustang negro sin puertas, ni cajuela, ni asientos… era bellísimo, fue amor a primera vista, el amor de mi vida…

-"Que hermoso…"

-"¿Te gusta esa chatarra?"

-"No le digas así… podría oírte…"

-"Estas loca mujer…"

-"Cállate…"

Apareció un señor, era alto pero no tanto como Wolfgang, pelo negro como la noche y unos ojos cafés muy profundos. Se paró a un lado de Wolfgang.

-"Vaya así que tienes el valor para callar a Amadeus"

-"¿Amadeus?"

-"¿Cómo te dicen en la escuela hijo?"

-"Wolfgang, papá"

Wolfgang se sonrojo, así que eso significaba la A, me reí para mis adentros.

-"Ok… tú debes ser Helga ¿cierto?"

-"Si, Señor, Helga G. Pataki"

-"¿No eres nada de Robert Pataki?"

-"Si señor es mi papá"

-"Tengo siglos sin verlo… sabias que íbamos juntos a la preparatoria, ambos estábamos en el equipo de futbol americano, en aquel entonces andaba con una chica… como se llamaba Miriam… María… o algo así… era una rubia bellísima"

-"Tal vez sea mi mama se llama Miriam"

-"Era campeona de natación, era buenísima"

-"Entonces si es mi mamá"

-"Que viejos tiempos… dile por favor que su viejo amigo la bala, lo saluda… mira tantos años viviendo en la misma ciudad y no vernos, ya ni por que veo sus comerciales idiotas… bueno supongo que eres la chica que Wolfgang, me recomendó"

-"¿Te gusto esa chatarra? Si me ayudas estas semanas, en lo que mi secretaria vuelve te lo puedes quedar"

-"¿Qué?"

-"Pero te advierto que no sirve…"

-"Trato hecho…"

-"Claro que también te voy a dar un sueldo"

-"No señor… no puedo aceptar eso…"

-"Claro que puedes… ahora ven, hablemos de lo que sería tu trabajo"

&.& &.& &.& &.& &.& &.& &.& &.&

Después de hablar con él, fui directo al emporio de mi Papá.

-"Hola papi…"

-"¿Qué quieres niña?"

-"Vaya saludo Bob…"

-"Te conozco, tu no me dices papi a menos que quieras algo… te advierto que no tengo dinero"

-"No Bob… quería pedirte que me dejaras trabajar"

-"¿Qué? ¿Y la escuela?"

-"No la pienso descuidar"

-"¿Las tareas?"

-"Voy a poder hacerlas ahí"

-"¿Dónde vas a trabajar?"

-"En un taller como secretaria"

-"No sé… creo que tendríamos que hablar de esto con Miriam"

-"Oh vamos Bob… ya no me tendrías que dar mesada"

Eso era seguro que funcionaria, Bob siempre fue un poco tacaño conmigo, a diferencia de con ustedes, que no pueden necesitar o querer nada, porque lo tienen, no sé qué fue de ese viejo Bob. En fin, ¿En dónde iba?, ah sí, total que Bob después de pensarlo un rato me contesto.

-"Esta bien niña… pero si comienzas a fallar en las clases te sales oíste…"

-"Claro Bob… ah por cierto voy a trabajar para el señor Ballack, te manda saludos… para ser específicos dijo "dile por favor que su viejo amigo la bala, lo saluda", él…"

-"¿La bala? ¿Estás segura?"

-"Claro papa…"

-"Dile que tendremos que reunirnos pronto…"

-"Esta bien…"

-"¡Miriam! ¡Miriam!"

Mi mama salió de la trastienda.

-"¿Que pasa Bob?"

-"Quien crees que nos mando saludos…"'

- "¿Quién Bob?"

-"La bala"

-"En serio"

-"Oh por cierto Bob, quiero un carro"

-"Estas loca, solo eres una niña… ¿Cuántos años tienes?"

-"Eso no importa… solo te diré que ya lo tengo, nada mas necesito dinero para arreglarlo… para mis 17 años lo quiero listo…"

-"Si lo que digas… Criminal Miriam, tendremos que invitarlo para el día de acción de gracias"

Los deje ahí disfrutando de sus viejos recuerdos.

&.& &.& &.& &.& &.& &.& &.& &.&

Los siguientes días, Wolfgang y yo tuvimos mucho tiempo para platicar, al parecer su papa fue alcohólico, y siempre lo trataba como el inútil de la familia. El siempre quiso que sus tres hijos fueran oficiales del ejército. Pero Wolfgang siempre se reusó, él quería ser mecánico, aseguraba que iría a la universidad de Hillwood y estudiaría para ser ingeniero automotriz. De ahí comprendí que al igual que yo, venia de una familia disfuncional y esa era su razón para ser un abusón.

Y un día me toco vivirlo en carne propia. Su papa llego molesto, por no sé qué cliente.

-"Que acaso no tienes cerebro niño"

-"Papa yo…"

-"Tu que imbécil… lo único que quiero saber es ¿Por qué demonios no le checaste la trasmisión?"

-"Papa, la transmisión estaba bien… esta checado por…"

-"No me importa estúpido… ahora la arreglas y lo que cueste saldrá de tu pago… porque no puedes ser un poco mas como Karl o Franz"

Se alejo, dejando un cabizbajo Wolfgang.

-"Anda Pataki… búrlate"

-"Bueno al menos tus hermanos, no te llaman hermanito bebe… lloran como Madalenas por toda la casa… y al menos no te ignoran…"

-"¿Cómo?"

-"Es mi turno de platicarte mi historia… ahora termina esa transmisión, mientras yo traigo el escritorio para acá, y te platico mi historia…"

Después de platicarle mi historia, el se quedo un poco más tranquilo. Ahora sonreía más conmigo, tanto en la escuela como en el taller. Recuerdo un día en especial en la escuela. Yo había tenido un mal día, una maestra me había regresado un trabajo. El llego y sacudió mi cabello, una manía que todos habían adoptado.

-"¿Que paso Pataki?"

-"¿Por qué si saben que odio eso, lo siguen haciendo?"

-"Por eso mismo… para fastidiarte"

-"Te odio…"

-"Lo sé… soy irresistible"

&.& &.& &.& &.& &.& &.& &.& &.&

El día de acción de gracias, cuál fue mi sorpresa que ambas familias se juntaron a cenar, como siempre Bob frente a la tele viendo los partidos, solo que esta vez tenia al papa de Wolfgang haciéndole segunda. Mi mama, Olga, Constanze la mama de Wolfgang y Wolfgang nos dedicamos a la cocina, él era un inútil para eso, así que se dedico a sentarse en la barra y escuchar las conversaciones, de hecho fue de mucha ayuda, porque mientras Miriam, Olga y Constanze hablaban de cosas tontas, como ropa y maquillaje. Yo peleaba con él desde la cocina.

Ya cuando la cena, estuvo lista nosotros dos también nos pusimos a ver los partidos con nuestros papas. Wolfgan como Bob le iban a los empacadores de Green bay, y el papa de Wolfgang y yo le íbamos a los acereros de Pittsburg.

-"Chicos ya está la cena"

-"¡Ahora no!"

Gritamos los cuatro.

Al final del día, mientras los papas hablaban, el y yo salimos al patio a ver las estrellas.

-"Sabes Pataki… eres genial… hasta me estas cayendo bien"

-"Digamos que tu también Wolfgang"

-"Porque no nos damos una oportunidad de ser amigos"

-"Pensé que eso ya había quedado claro…"

-"Tu dijiste que siempre no…"

-"Si, pero tu dijiste que no se valía retractarse"

-"Esta bien… ¿amigos?"

Me extendió la mano.

-"No seas bobo…"

&.& &.& &.& &.& &.& &.& &.& &.&

Un lunes a mediados de Enero, Wolfgang estaba hablando con Ariane. Tenía tiempo de no acercarse a ella, pero esta vez llevaba un ramo de flores. Y hablaba con ella. Me acerque discretamente.

-"Ya te lo dije Wolfgang no me gustan los tipos como tu… arrastrados e idiotas ni para una noche, así tengas las mejores recomendaciones, mejor toma tu camino y sal fuera de mi vista"

Tomo las rosas y las tiro en la basura, yo tenía ganas de matarla, ella lo dejo ahí con cara de muerto. Yo no me quise acercar por miedo a que empezara a pelear conmigo, como aquella vez que casi nos matamos en el patio. Pero sé que me vio.

&.& &.& &.& &.& &.& &.& &.& &.&

Ya a la salida, Wolfgang estaba de perros a la salida, le estaba empezando a molestar lo de Ariane. Nosotros hablamos de no me acuerdo que.

-"Cállate Pataki a nadie le interesa…"

-"¿Que tienes Wolf?"

Pregunto Luis.

-"Las estupideces que dice Pataki son cada vez mas imbéciles"

-"Sabes, ni siquiera tengo que responderte a tus incitaciones"

-"No tienes los pantalones de hacerlo"

-"Claro que no tengo los pantalones… porque soy chica, imbécil"

-"Ja pues eso está por verse, cualquiera diría que eres lesbiana… mira que tu forma de actuar…"

-"No te permito que me faltes al respeto imbécil"

-"¿Tu y quien más?"

-"Yo sola puedo imbécil"

Los dos estábamos frente a frente. Ya estaba harta de que se desquitara conmigo por culpa de su zorrita.

-"Quiero ver que lo intentes"

Alguna gente comenzó a acercarse.

-"Pruébame imbécil…"

-"Ja crees que me voy a detener por que se supone que eres una chica… pues te equivocas"

-"Wolfgang, Helga, cálmense por favor"

Dijo Luis, que se puso en medio de nosotros.

-"Si por favor chicos, cálmense"

Dijo Adam deteniendo a Wolfgang del brazo. Sentí una mano que me detenía, era Rhonda que se había acercado a nosotros, junto con los demás chicos, incluido Arnold.

-"Vamos Hell"

-"Anda vete con tus amiguitos estúpida machorra"

-"Imbécil…"

Fue cuando cerré los dos puños y soltándome del agarre de Rhonda, le di un saludo de la vieja Betsy en la cara, era algo que no se esperaba, el puñetazo sacándolo de equilibrio lo tiro al suelo. Se levanto como una fiera, juraría que hasta echaba espuma por la boca. Adam, Mike y Luis lo taclearon y lo tiraron en el suelo, y ahí lo detuvieron. A mí la gran Patty, Nadine, Rhonda y Sheena me detuvieron de los brazos.

-"Tranquilícense los dos"

Dijo Dany, acercándose a mí.

-"Tranquila pequeña, sabes que no ha sido él en estos días…"

-"Yo no tengo la culpa… que vaya y se desquite con su puta"

El trato de levantarse, afortunadamente Harold apareció de la nada y les ayudo a sostenerlo. Thadeus, Arnold y Gerald también se pusieron en medio de los dos, como barrera de contención.

-"Helga, por favor vámonos"

Dijo Phoebe, poniéndose enfrente de mí.

-"Helga por favor…"

Suplico con sus ojos de perrito atropellado, esos ojos que nunca he podido negar nada.

-"Anda estúpida… vete a conseguir novia"

Empecé a forcejear con las chicas, con Sheena, Nadine y Rhonda fue fácil soltarme.

-"Imbécil"

Pero con Patty no paso lo mismo, aprovecho mi descuido y me derribo también a mí, con eso de que fue campeona de lucha le fue fácil, yo solo sentí el golpe de mi espalda en el pavimento.

Ya estando en el suelo, empecé a respirar profundamente, tenía que aclarar mi mente, estaba actuando como la bestia que él decía.

Arnold se acerco a mí.

-"Helga por favor… tranquilízate y te soltaran"

No respondí nada, solo seguí respirando. Estaba temblando de la impotencia. Patty me levanto, sin dejar de agárrame de la ropa, preparada para volver a tirarme en caso de volver a atacar. Sheena, Nadine, Lila, Phoebe y Rhonda se pusieron enfrente de mí.

-"¡Vámonos ahora Helga!"

Dijo Rhonda jalándome el otro brazo que no detenía Patty. Me deje llevar, mi mente seguía borrosa y seguía temblando de la ira que sentía hacia Wolfgang. Los chicos también nos siguieron. Todos caminamos hasta el campo Gerald, nadie dijo nada. Cuando llegamos la primera en hablar fue Rhonda.

-"Thadeus puedes ir por algo de beber…"

-"Si, cariño"

Todo me daba vueltas, temblaba sin control y sentía que me hervía cada nervio de mi ser.

-"Helga, ¿Me escuchas?"

Solo pude atinar a mover la cabeza.

-"Estas temblando…"

Volví a mover la cabeza.

-"Rhonda, creo que será mejor que la llevemos a su casa"

-"Estoy de acuerdo Phoebe"

Negué con la cabeza.

-"Helga, no estás bien…"

-"Si lo estoy… solo quiero matar ese imbécil…"

Dije yo… cerrando los puños con toda mi fuerza, centre mi mundo en imaginarme a Wolfgang siendo expuesto en las peores torturas de la edad media. Comencé a relajar todo mi cuerpo y fue cuando comencé a oír de nuevo las voces.

-"¡Helga! Responde"

-"¿Helga estas bien?"

Abrí los ojos y la voltee a ver, tenían cara de preocupación.

-"Si estoy bien Pheebs… estás haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua"

-"La que hizo un infierno de tormenta en el patio fuiste tú Pataki… dios creí que se mataban"

-"Gerald cállate"

Contesto Rhonda al inteligente comentario de Helga.

-"Ya ves… estoy haciendo honor a tu sobrenombre"

-"Yo bueno… tu… veras… pues… ¿Quién te dijo?"

-"Veamos… primero fue Brian, después Phoebe, luego Thadeus… y de ahí no recuerdo…"

Gerald volteo a ver a los susodichos. Deje de temblar, pero ahora un dolor de cabeza me estaba matando.

-"Yo bueno, tu sabes… es que él…"

-"Tranquilo Gerald… de hecho hasta me gusta"

-"¿En serio?"

&.& &.& &.& &.& &.& &.& &.& &.&

Al final del día, decidí ir al tiradero… casi desde quinto grado había asumido la vieja costumbre de ir a romper cosas ahí… nadie te decía nada y te servía de desahogo. Era un lugar donde todo lo que la gente ya no quería tenia asilo permanente, podías encontrar televisiones rotas, muebles viejos, desechos de ropa, lámparas, todo lo que te imaginaras… a diferencia del basurero municipal, ese terreno había sido construido por algún alcalde, para desechar cosas inorgánicas que a alguien pudiera servir en algún momento, pero a esas fechas solo servía para que la gente iracunda como Wolfgang y yo destruyeran cosas y no tener que pagarlas o ser llevado a la cárcel por vandalismo.

Cuál fue mi sorpresa ahí estaba Wolfgang, sentado sobre el cofre de un viejo coche. Muchas veces nos topamos en el tiradero, pero hicimos caso omiso el uno del otro. Ahora se veía triste como nunca lo había visto, juraría que hasta estaba llorando. Tome la peor decisión suicida de toda mi vida, o en aquel momento eso pensé.

-"Ahora no hay quien me detenga… así que lárgate si sabes lo que te conviene"

-"Sabes… a este lugar ambos tenemos derecho… yo también necesito estar aquí, hoy fue un día de perros para mi, al igual que para ti… un imbécil me grito como si yo tuviera la culpa de la mierda que pasa en su vida…"

-"Pues dime el nombre de ese imbécil pienso mandarle flores"

Suspire profundamente y me senté a un lado de donde se encontraba el.

-"Ja… no creo que se las merezca…"

-"¿Por qué no dijiste nada?"

-"¿De lo tuyo con Ariane?"

-"Si…"

-"No lo sé… estaba furiosa y no pensé"

-"¿O te sentiste identificada por lo tuyo con Shortman?"

Casi me caí del coche al oír dicha confesión.

-"¿Cómo?"

-"No es ningún secreto, que vas babeando por él en cada esquina"

-"Si lo es para él…"

-"Que sea demasiado denso es tu problema… el mío es que ella es un poco zorra"

-"Vaya problemas no…"

-"Sabes lo gracioso es que en la mañana nos estábamos matando y ahora hablamos como dos viejos amigos"

-"Mañana puedo retractarme… si quieres mas del genio Pataki nada mas pídelo"

-"¿Y tú por qué no te le confiesas a Shortman?"

-"Que te diré… tiene novia"

-"La tal Mónica"

-"¿Que no se llama Mariann?"

-"¿A quién le importa?… algún día será tu momento"

-"Eso creo… pero estábamos con lo tuyo"

-"Lo mío que…"

-"De por qué no tomas otra alternativa"

-"Para que, has visto lo que hace cada fiesta…"

-"Bueno eso si"

-"Ahora voy a tratar de empezar algo nuevo"

-"Supongo que con alguien nuevo…"

-"Supones bien…"

-"Debería tomar tu mismo camino… tratar de olvidar lo que nunca será"

-"¿Y si lo intentamos juntos?"

-"¿Qué?"

-"Si, intentémoslo juntos… tu sabes tú y yo… intentar ser novios"

-"No creo que funcione Wolf…"

-"Wow nuevo record dos rechazos en un día"

-"No lo tomes así… por qué no simplemente lo intentamos primero como ACB"

-"¿ACB?"

-"Si amigos con beneficios"

-"Me parece bien Pataki… poco formal… pero bien"

-"Mira total, si funciona lo formalizamos y si no… pues ya veremos"

-"Le damos un tiempo… o hasta que funcione"

-"Hasta que funcione…"

-"Esta bien… hasta que funcione"

-"Perfecto… espero entiendas que para mí esto va a ser difícil… nunca… bueno tu sabes"

-"Iremos despacio Pata"

-"¿Pata?"

-"Como tú me dices Wolf… pensé… ¿Suena horrible verdad?"

-"Muy despectivo…"

-"Bueno, que tal patito"

-"¿Patito?"

-"Sabes que… me gusta de ahora en adelante vas a ser mi patito…"

-"Jajajaja está bien si a esas vamos tú serás mi lobito…"

-"Bien… esto es incomodo sabes…"

-"Lo sé… pero ten en cuenta que es raro…"

El se acerco poco a poco a mí y me beso. Si bien había besado anteriormente en mi vida, nunca me habían correspondido dicho beso… Fue fantástico, algo en mi hizo click.

-"Wow"

Fue todo lo que dijo Wolfgang cuando nos separamos para tomar aire. Me sentía que el cerebro se había dormido un poco.

-"Si…"

Y mi pobre mente tampoco estaba muy cuerda.

-"Que tal si regresamos a mi casa… al trabajo…"

-"Esta bien…"

-"Pero antes, otro intento"

Me volvió a besar, pero esta vez con un poco mas de ímpetu. Si el primero fue Wow, este lo supero por puntos. Esto se estaba poniendo muy interesante.

-"Creo que esto me va a gustar"

-"Se a lo que te refieres Patito…"

-"Ahora mueve tu deprimido trasero rumbo al taller"

-"Claro Madame"

El me tomo de la mano, yo salte y me sonroje.

-"Va a ser más difícil de lo que pensé Patito"

-"Ya te lo dije yo…"

Me acorralo contra el mismo carro.

-"¿Y si mejor nos quedamos a practicar un poco?"

-"Olvídalo bobo… tu papa se va a poner como perro, apuesto que desde la mañana no has regresado"

-"Bueno… creo que tienes razón"

Me volvió a besar.

-"Dios esto es adictivo"

-"Jajaja claro Patito y eso que no hemos llegado a la mejor parte"

-"Uf… y espero no llegar"

-"Oh vamos Patito, no soy tan malo"

Me beso la oreja, haciendo que me vibrara cada célula de mi ser.

-"No…"

Carraspee para que volviera la voz.

-"Vuelvas a hacer eso…"

-"No por el momento, Patito"

Dijo guiñándome el ojo.

Continuara…

* * *

Arriba las manos esto es un asalto… deme todos los reviews que tenga encima o ahorita mismo lo mando al mas allá… Así que Review!

Espero que no sea muy rápido, pero como tengo que cubrir dos años en 10 o 15 capítulos :P... para que alcance a su hermanito mayor…

Gracias por las y los maravillosos lectores que han seguido esta historia les dedico este fic a:

BBSTIA

Dianarr07

GENESARETH

Linadzuki

Nattyaye

Perse B.J

miss romantic2

Y a las bellísimas personas que me dejaron Review…

Perse B.J

Linadzuki

Jopeth23

BBSTIA

GENESARETH

clita98

marduking

miss romantic2

Nattyaye

Vivian Alejandra

miss romantic2

* * *

Y ahora a responder a los grandiosos reviews que vi por acá…

miss romantic2 si es un amorcito… ya va a empezar a despegar el Wolfgang de 25 rosas. Lo de la canción, me nació de repente… y como la primera vez no funciono lo suyo, la segunda vez trato de empezar diferente para ver si acababa diferente :P… además me está ayudando a terminar el próximo capítulo de 25 rosas. Y esa era la intención de poner algunas cartas sobre la mesa para poderlos usar después, como el del por qué las suegras, senti que le falto explicación en 25 rosas….

marduking Que dije de andar de revoltosito… no importa así te quiero… gracias por el review!

Perse B.J tengo prisa… :P jajaja aparte andaba inspirada un poquitín… ya ves aquí ta otro… :P juarjuarjuar… oye si… trate de buscarlo desde que entre a leer fanfics y no esta… cual es la discriminación… o será que el que pone los personajes no conocen la serie…

GENESARETH Hello hello… es lo único que se contestar jajajaja broma… es bueno que seas multilenguaje… se necesita… pero creo que te equivocaste de lenguajes, deben ser Ingles y chino.. aunque es bueno que aprendas portugués… ya se a quien secuestrar el próximo año, para el mundial… muajajajajaja (si soy futbolista de hueso colorado) y ya prometiste… si no te secuestro por el mundial… si para ver dicho capitulo… no se vale que me tengas en ascuas! Actualiza! Jajajaja y me equivoque es un Pre-25 rosas :P jejejejeje, cuando te conteste el review… y cuando hable de el… se me vota la canica…

clita98 claro que no… solo que estoy esperando a San Valentín para actualizar 25 rosas… además que estoy un poquitín bloqueada con el… pero veras que mañana voy a hacer el intento por inspirarme en ese… los pienso terminar… es una promesa… por lo menos antes de los 90 días que te da de almacenaje de un documento… es como un reto… por eso este lo estoy haciendo rápido… y si no lo logro… por lo menos antes de que termine febrero… debido a que también tengo un compromiso con otro que tengo pendiente de no se cuantos años… creo que no es muy buena referencia… pero es que no se me ocurre como describir una batalla entre dos dragones… si alguien tiene una idea denme ideas… pero como este no lleva nada de esto, es seguro que lo termino…

BBSTIA oh dios mío… como sobrevives? (toda dramática yo…) una vez por acá nevó tanto que cayó una helada tremenda y se descompusieron las fuentes de energía y la junta municipal de agua y sanamiento… tenía unas noches terribles sin internet, sin tele, sin nada… oh dios mío… era la muerte… pero animo! Se vale opciones… que otras explicaciones te gustaría ver?


	8. Un poco mas de romance

DISCLAIMER: Hey arnold (Craig Bartlett es el afortunado) desgraciadamente no me pertenece. La imagen del fic esta sacada de un dibujo de devianart de lilacflare cuyo nombre es HA.:Friend or Foe:. Véanlo…

Esta historia no tiene relación directa con mi otro fanfic, es algo así como un que paso antes de él, por lo tanto no es necesario que lo lean.

M por el lenguaje y por algunas escenitas que pienso subir de tono…

En negritas se encuentra lo que hablan por teléfono, el que se encuentra al otro lado de la línea.

&.& &.& &.& &.& &.& &.& &.& &.& Cambio de escena

El uso de (*_*) significa una escena que Helga como narradora, se narra así misma… debido al contenido fuerte que por obvias razones no se las va a narrar a sus hijos.

* * *

Capitulo 7… Un poco mas de romance

* * *

No Robert, ser Amigos con derechos, es algo así como ser novios sin que la gente se entere, ya cuando estés un poco más grande entenderás, deja de fruncir el ceño a tu madre o no habrá postre para ti. Y otra pregunta más y no va a haber más capitán furioso por una semana.

(*_*)

Demonios debí omitir esa parte.

(*_*)

Lo que restaba del mes de enero paso de prisa, era algo incomodo salir con Wolfgang, en la escuela casi siempre estábamos a punto de matarnos pero en el trabajo era diferente.

Recuerdo uno de los primeros días de febrero que estábamos en el taller.

-"Y luego le dije… oye idiota la pared no es parte del inmobiliario"

-"Jajajajaj, eso que…"

-"Pues ya ves, ahí mas idiotas que yo…"

Se acerco a mí y me tomo en sus brazos.

-"¿Sabes lo que más odio de la escuela?"

-"¿Las clases?"

-"No… esto"

Me beso lentamente.

-"Wolfgang, tu papa…"

-"Hoy no va a venir, esta con mama en casa"

-"¿Un cliente?"

-"Oh vamos Helga…"

-"Wolfgang Amadeus Ballack"

-"No es justo que tu si sepas mi nombre completo y yo no"

-"Es Geraldine…"

-"Geraldine… me gusta, es bonito"

-"A mí no me gusta"

-"Lo siguiente que voy a conseguir de ti, es tu cumpleaños…"

-"Eso no…"

-"¿Cuál es tu problema con eso?"

-"Digamos que ya me acostumbre a que no es fecha importante"

-"¿Como que no es fecha importante?"

-"Cuando era pequeña, nunca lo celebraron mis padres… el único cumpleaños que importaba era el de su perfecta hija Olga, todos los años fue igual… para mí siempre fue un recordatorio del error de mis padres al traerme al mundo"

-"Yo nací el 16 de agosto… este año va a ser diferente ya lo veras anda dime"

-"Pero Wolfgang…"

-"Tengo otras formas de sacártelo señorita"

Me volvió a besar.

(*_*)

Y de que manera, aun lo recuerdo comenzó a besarme, me coloco las manos a ambos lados del cuello besándome a conciencia profundamente. Lentamente ambos abrimos los labios, buscando un beso mas intimo.

(*_*)

El se separo de mí.

-"Anda Patito…"

-"Wolf…"

(*_*)

Volvió a acercarse a mí con una mirada de depredador hambriento.

(*_*)

-"Esta bien… 25 de marzo…"

-"Este año va a ser uno de tus mejores cumpleaños, ya lo veras"

-"Hmm… digamos que…"

-"Te voy a hacer una promesa… no importa que pase en el futuro, yo voy a hacer todo lo posible para que tu cumpleaños cada año sea grandioso"

Eso siempre lo ha cumplido.

-"Pero Wolfgang…"

-"Es una promesa… bueno ahora si me permites debo terminar ese carro si pretendo llevarte este fin de semana a la mentada fiesta de Rhonda"

Ese año comenzó la famosa costumbre de Rhonda Wellington Gammelthorpe, en aquel entonces Lloyd, de preparar fiestas monumentales por San Valentín, como era una de sus amigas estaba invitada, yo había invitado a los chicos.

El se separo de mí y yo me dedique a archivar unas facturas. En todo el tiempo que había estado ahí, había puesto el orden, además de capturar los datos en el ordenador, su papa estaba fascinado conmigo. Con un poco de ayuda de mi amigo Thadeus habíamos hecho una base de datos que con un programa de ayuda remota hacia que el papa de Wolfgang tuviera acceso a ella desde la agencia lo que le ahorraba mucho tiempo de transporte.

-"Ve pues… joven Amadeus…"

-"¿Te gusta verdad?"

-"¿Qué?"

-"Molestarme con lo de Amadeus"

-"Claro… lo sabes"

-"Boba"

Se acerco a mí y me dio un beso y regreso a sus labores.

&.& &.& &.& &.& &.& &.& &.& &.&

El viernes antes de la fiesta, Rhonda se acerco a mí en la mañana.

-"Hola Hell, venía a ver si todavía tienen pensado venir Wolfgang y compañía"

-"Si, ¿Por qué?"

-"Eso es perfecto, una de las porristas quieren con Wolfgang"

Eso me había dado en lo más profundo de mi ego.

-"¿Ah si? ¿Quién?"

-"Mariann…"

-"¿No era la que andaba con Arnold?"

-"Si, ya terminaron ayer… ¿No supiste?"

-"No la verdad es que no… ¿Y por que terminaron?"

-"Arnold le puso el cuerno con una chica… ¿Cómo se llama? Joane"

-"Vaya… increíble de Arnold"

-"Se está desatando amiga… idea de Gerald al parecer"

Lo primero que pensé, fue que tenía que golpear a Gerald.

-"Total, por lo que se ya no se llevaban bien…"

-"Que mal…"

-"Si, bueno nos vemos"

Se fue dejándome a mí recoger mis cosas. Arnold llego en ese momento.

-"Hola Hell…"

-"Mira nada mas quien tenemos aquí…"

-"Ya te llego el chisme, ¿cierto?"

-"Asi es… no entiendo como alguien como tu pudo haber hecho eso…"

-"Es que las cosas ya no estaban funcionando y bueno Gerald dijo…"

-"Arnold en otros tiempos no te dejabas llevar por la corriente… te desconozco"

-"¿Ahora eres mi conciencia?"

-"Si viejo… soy tu amiga y me importas"

-"Gracias Hell…"

&.& &.& &.& &.& &.& &.& &.& &.&

A la salida Wolfgang ya me esperaba, mientras yo me despedía de mis amigas.

-"Hey muévete niña si es que quieres llegar temprano…"

-"Bájale un punto a tu volumen Wolfgang"

-"¿Pues qué piensas que soy tu chofer o qué?"

En aquel tiempo su papa con tal de que llegara temprano al trabajo le había prestado un viejo corolla rojo de la agencia, ya nadie si quiera se acercaba a el.

-"Mira inútil… vuelves a gritar así y yo…"

-"¿Me pegaras? Oh vamos Pataki esa amenaza ya me la sé de memoria… muévete"

Me trono los dedos, lo que ocasiono que me enfureciera mas.

-"¡Si quieres lárgate! ¡No me importa!"

-"Y que mi papa me mate por no llevarle a su mejor trabajadora… sueñas Pataki… ahora muévete"

-"Eres un imbécil"

-"Dime algo que no sepa…"

-"Anda Helga, será mejor que te vayas o vas a llegar tarde a tu trabajo"

-"Tienes razón Rhonda… nos vemos"

-"Nos vemos"

Después de despedirme, subí al carro de Wolfgang, en medio del camino ambos nos soltamos riendo.

-"En ocasiones hasta yo me la creo…"

-"Tenemos que ser convincentes chica, o todos podrían enterarse… ¿no crees que sería tiempo de decir lo nuestro?"

-"No aun es muy pronto, solo llevamos unas semanas"

Dejo de reír y se enfoco en el camino.

-"Shortman…"

-"¿Cómo?"

-"Sabes que termino con la tipa con la que andaba y esperas que se dé cuenta de que existes"

-"Eso no es cierto y lo sabes…"

-"Ya no lo sé Pataki…"

-"Wolfgang por dios…"

-"Olvídalo si…"

Todo el camino no nos hablamos, cuando llegamos al taller el papa de Wolfgang nos esperaba.

-"¡Hola chicos!"

-"Hola…"

Contesto secamente Wolfgang, mientras se dirigía a la parte posterior del taller.

-"¿Y ahora que le pasa a este chico idiota?"

-"Esta cansado por la escuela señor"

-"Bueno allá el y su humor… hija venia a traerte los archivos que me pediste de la agencia, los deje sobre tu escritorio"

-"Que bien… con eso terminare la base de datos de las garantías pendientes… con esos podremos tener una base de datos de las persona a las cuales podríamos extendérselas unos días más en su próxima compra"

-"Has sido de muchísima ayuda… no sé como agradecértelo"

-"No es nada señor"

-"Bueno hija tengo que irme, esos carros no se venden solos"

Dijo mientras me daba un golpe en el hombro.

-"Claro que no…"

-"Oh se me olvidaba el viejo Henry no va a venir hoy, al parecer contrajo un virus o algo así"

Henry era el mecánico que ayudaba de vez en cuando a Wolfgang en el taller y el que le había enseñado todo lo que sabía.

-"Esta bien… muchas gracias"

Vi como subía a su Mercedes rojo. Lo arranco y se fue como alma que lleva el diablo. Al llegar a la oficina ahí estaban las cajas con los expedientes que yo le había pedido, eran tres cajas grandes y por lo visto pesadas.

-"¿Necesitas ayuda?"

Era Wolfgang en la puerta de la oficina.

-"¿Ya me hablas?"

-"¿Quieres ayuda sí o no?"

-"Claro…"

El movió las cajas a un lado del gabinete que nos servía de archivero, como si fueran un par de almohadas.

-"Gracias… Wolfgang por favor no sigas molesto"

Me acerque a él tomando su mano.

-"Como quieras que no esté molesto… siento que no me tomas en serio"

-"No es eso y lo sabes… solo que quiero estar segura de que esto va a funcionar antes de que nos hagamos ilusiones"

-"Como vamos a saber si va a funcionar si no lo intentamos"

-"Wolfgang ambos hemos salido heridos por otras personas… no creo que…"

-"Sabes que déjalo…"

-"No… no lo voy a dejar… te quiero y no pienso rendirme así como así"

-"Pero tu…"

Me acerque a él y lo bese.

(*_*)

Wolfgang gimió ante el sabor de ella, al sentir mi lengua deslizarse contra él. Perdido en la pasión del momento, me apretó contra la pared de la entrada.

Sus labios eran los más atractivos que había visto jamás; llenos y expresivos. Esa boca estaba hecha para dar besos largos y abrasadores.

(*_*)

Wolfgang me aparto lentamente.

-"Espera… no tarda en llegar Henry…"

-"No va a venir…"

-"¿Te lo dijo el viejo?"

-"Si…"

Se volvió a acercar a mí y me volvió a besar.

(*_*)

Wolfgang lanzó un quejido y abrió los ojos lentamente, parpadeando varias veces. Me sobresalte al ver aquellos ojos. Se dilataron de forma amenazadora. La agarró por los hombros al tiempo que soltaba una maldición. Antes de que tuviese oportunidad de moverme, Wolfgang ya había girado en el suelo llevándola consigo y me tenía atrapada bajo su cuerpo sujetándome las muñecas a ambos lados sobre la cabeza. Esos cautivadores ojos me estudiaban con suspicacia. No podía respirar. Cada centímetro del cuerpo de Wolfgang estaba íntimamente pegado al mío y acababa de darme cuenta de que sus brazos no eran la única parte que estaba dura como una piedra. El tipo era sólido como una roca.

Sus caderas reposaban justo sobre las mías y el duro y liso vientre masculino estaba apoyado sobre su cuerpo de tal forma que me hizo sonrojarse sin remedio. Comenzaba a desear a ese hombre; me costaba trabajo respirar. Por primera vez en mi vida, quería alzar la cabeza y besarlo hasta que nada importara.

Wolfgang movió su cabeza, acariciándome suavemente con la mejilla, de tal forma que su roce hizo que se me erizara la piel. Nunca me había sentido de esa forma.

Él deslizó su pulgar sobre mis labios hinchados, sus ojos eran tan cálidos y tiernos que la dejaban jadeando aún más que su beso.

–Bésame otra vez –murmure un instante antes de reclamarle sus labios.

Él ahuecó mi cabeza en sus manos mientras exploraba mi boca.

Luego, me tomó entre sus brazos y me besó tan posesivamente que me dejó sin aliento.

Él invadió cada sentido que poseía. Sus músculos se abultaban y se flexionaban bajo sus manos en tanto su lengua se frotaba contra la mía. Lo escuchó gruñir bajo y profundo en su garganta, como una bestia desenjaulada. Temblé otra vez. Pase las puntas de mis dedos sobre la base cálida de su cuello, jugando con la piel suave, blanda de allí.

Cómo me gustaba la forma en que este hombre se sentía en mis brazos.

(*_*)

Nos soltamos.

-"Sera mejor que nos vayamos a trabajar, si quieres ir a esa susodicha fiesta tuya…"

-"Claro… ambos tenemos mucho trabajo…"

-"Nos vemos al rato Patito…"

-"Si Wolf…"

Continuara…

* * *

Esta es un pequeño tratado en el cual pedimos la libertad de todos los reviews…. LIBEREN A LOS REVIEWS! LIBEREN A LOS REVIEWS! LIBEREN A LOS REVIEWS!

Este es un pequeñin regalo para el dia de San Valentin para todos los maravillosos seguidores de esta historia gracias! Feliz Dia!

Si es cortito lo sé, pero quería algo aca hot… ustedes saben… espero les guste :D

Gracias por las y los maravillosos lectores que han seguido esta historia y como es clásico en 25 rosas les agradezco y les dedico este fic a:

BBSTIA FELIZ DIA DE SAN VALENTIN!,

Dianarr07 FELIZ DIA DE SAN VALENTIN!,

Fenixker FELIZ DIA DE SAN VALENTIN!,

GENESARETH FELIZ DIA DE SAN VALENTIN!,

Gelygirl FELIZ DIA DE SAN VALENTIN!,

Linadzuki FELIZ DIA DE SAN VALENTIN!,

Nattyaye FELIZ DIA DE SAN VALENTIN!,

Perse B.J FELIZ DIA DE SAN VALENTIN!,

miss romantic2 FELIZ DIA DE SAN VALENTIN!,

Y a las bellísimas personas que me dejaron Review…

Perse B.J FELIZ DIA DE SAN VALENTIN!,

Linadzuki FELIZ DIA DE SAN VALENTIN!,

Jopeth23 FELIZ DIA DE SAN VALENTIN!,

BBSTIA FELIZ DIA DE SAN VALENTIN!,

GENESARETH FELIZ DIA DE SAN VALENTIN!,

clita98 FELIZ DIA DE SAN VALENTIN!,

marduking FELIZ DIA DE SAN VALENTIN!,

miss romantic2 FELIZ DIA DE SAN VALENTIN!,

Nattyaye FELIZ DIA DE SAN VALENTIN!,

Vivian Alejandra FELIZ DIA DE SAN VALENTIN!,

miss romantic2 FELIZ DIA DE SAN VALENTIN!,

* * *

Ahora a contestar los reviews!

Perse B.J FELIZ DIA DE SAN VALENTIN!... Claro que te voy a dedicar cada capítulo por tu apoyo y tus reviews… gracias por los reviews! Espero de todo corazón que ya te sientas mejor :D… saludos y cuidate…

miss romantic2 FELIZ DIA DE SAN VALENTIN! Es que en ocasiones lo perfecto aburre, no hay ese no se que, que que se yo… que bueno tu me entiendes… jajajajaja ni yo me entendí… cuando alguien es tan perfecto aburre, hace falta la chispa… y de eso mi wolfy-pooh tiene mucha grrr… jajajajaja…

Dianarr07 FELIZ DIA DE SAN VALENTIN!, si me ha pasado con algunas historias… leia una que tardaba 21 días mas o menos en actualizar (si saque promedios, estadísticas y toda la cosa) era un estrés, pero la rapidez más bien se da a que ya tenía una idea de lo que quería al final y además de que son cortitos los capítulos… espero te guste como voy y no te pierdas ;)

GENESARETH FELIZ DIA DE SAN VALENTIN!, saludos! Gracias por el review… jajaja y tengo que ver a ese german… se ve que esta bueno en devianart hasta tienes fotos de el… (muajajajaja me oigo como acosadora… lo siento te encontré por equivocación me gusto mucho una foto que vi ahí que publicaste… y me quede ¿Dónde he oído este nombre antes? Y hasta que mencionaste a German te relacione :P ) y si mencione lo de ACB lo mencione cuando las suegras se enteran de que salían… la primera vez que Wolfgang cacho a Ariane poniéndole el cuerno… que fue a la prepa…

Marduking… a ti te felicitare en vivo…

Wolf-fan FELIZ DIA DE SAN VALENTIN!, Gracias procurare continuar pronto… me faltan algunas cosas aquí… así que tengo que irme rápido… Gracias por el review! Que bueno que te animaste a andar por acá! Gracias!

BBSTIA FELIZ DIA DE SAN VALENTIN!, jejejeje espero que te gusten los dos… otro pedacito romántico… y con respecto a lo perver… déjame agarrar un poquitín de vuelo y ya verás… a menos que seas menor de edad y me abstenga… aunque teniendo en cuenta que te gusta el yaoi… supongo que no… que te parece si aquí dejamos a Arnold y a Wolfgang juntos… jajajajajajaja broma… claro que no…


	9. Una noche para no olvidar

DISCLAIMER: Hey arnold (Craig Bartlett es el afortunado) desgraciadamente no me pertenece. La imagen del fic esta sacada de un dibujo de devianart de lilacflare cuyo nombre es HA.:Friend or Foe:. Véanlo…

Esta historia no tiene relación directa con mi otro fanfic, es algo así como un que paso antes de él, por lo tanto no es necesario que lo lean.

M por el lenguaje y por algunas escenitas que pienso subir de tono…

En negritas se encuentra lo que hablan por teléfono, el que se encuentra al otro lado de la línea.

&.& &.& &.& &.& &.& &.& &.& &.& Cambio de escena

El uso de (*_*) significa una escena que Helga como narradora, se narra así misma… debido al contenido fuerte que por obvias razones no se las va a narrar a sus hijos.

* * *

Capitulo 8… Una noche para no olvidar

* * *

El sábado a eso de las 7 Wolfgang llego por mí a la casa, siempre fue muy puntual, me ayudo a subir los manteles pintados a mano que había hecho para Rhonda.

-"Buenas noches señor pato"

-"¿Señor Pato?"

-"¿No has visto Pocoyo?"

-"No y espero nunca hacerlo… si mal no recuerdo es para menores de 5 años"

-"Mi sobrinito quiso verlo ahora… deberías ya tener a un sobrino… son adorables"

-"La próxima vez que vea a Olga se lo hare saber"

Me dio mucho gusto ver que Wolfgang ya no seguía molesto, ni serio conmigo.

-"Todavía es muy temprano… ¿segura que tenemos que llegar tan temprano?"

-"Yo voy a ayudar a Rhonda… yo te dije me voy a ir a las 7 y tu dijiste yo te llevo"

Dije esto último con su característico tono de voz.

-"Algún día tendrás que decirme como logras imitar cualquier voz"

-"Un mago nunca revela sus secretos…"

-"Pero tú no eres mago… eres imitadora"

-"Es casi lo mismo"

Se acerco a mí, acorralándome a la pared del pasillo de la entrada de mi casa y me beso.

(*_*)

Me beso suavemente sobre los labios mientras deslizaba la mano hacia arriba por mi pierna, levantando el borde de la camiseta rosa que llevaba. Me tense un poco pero rápidamente me relaje. Era tímida en esos aspectos.

Después de lo que fue para mí miles de años, recordé que no estábamos solos.

-"Pa… Para… mi papa…"

-"O vamos… podríamos subir a tu habitación y hacerle un nieto y ni cuenta se daría"

-"Imbécil…"

Recuerdo que lo separe de mí con un empujón. Acomode mis ropas y tome otra caja para la fiesta.

(*_*)

-"Wolfgang, será mejor que nos vayamos…"

-"Tienes razón, entre más pronto comience la fiesta… más pronto podremos escaparnos…"

-"Veras que no son tan aburridas las fiestas de Rhonda…"

-"Esta bien… solo por esta vez duraremos toda la fiesta"

-"Jajajaja pero tampoco son tan divertidas"

&.& &.& &.& &.& &.& &.& &.& &.&

Al verme llegar las chicas se llevaron una sorpresa, por ver a Wolfgang. Rhonda se acerco a nosotros, mientras las demás entraban al salón.

-"Buenas noches"

-"Buenas noches Lloyd"

Dijo Wolfgang apoyándose en su carro.

-"Anda no seas haragán y ayúdame con las cosas"

-"Se supone que a mí me invitaron a una fiesta… no a ser trabajador voluntario"

-"Se un caballero alguna vez en tu maldita vida"

Eugene se acerco a nosotros.

-"Si quieres yo puedo ayudarte"

-"Al fin un hombre…"

-"Para una bruja como tú, cualquier cosa es un hombre"

-"Muy gracioso… imbécil"

-"Bien… les voy a pedir que no se maten y si lo hacen, recuerden limpiar la sangre que esparzan"

Rhonda dio la media vuelta y entro a la casa después de su comentario, dejándonos a Eugene, Wolfgang y a mí. Eugene tomo una de las cajas del auto de Wolfgang.

-"Están pesadas… ¿Qué traes aquí?"

-"Solo unas decoraciones que pidió Rhonda"

-"Quítate enclenque…"

Wolfgang tomo 3 cajas a la vez.

-"Ahora quien es el hombre"  
-"Sigue siendo Eugene…"

-"Auch… eso me dolió Pataki…"

-"De nada Wolfgang"

Vi como entraba Wolfgang a la casa, Eugene se veía muy serio.

-"Crees que podamos hablar…"

-"¿Hablar de qué?"

-"Helga… Gerald y Thadeus me dijeron que hablara contigo"

-"¿Qué? ¿O de qué?"

-"Dijeron que si alguien podría ayudarme esa serias tu…"

-"Esas pequeñas sabandijas… los voy a…"

-"Me gusta Sheena…"

-"Diablos... ahora si no se qué hacer… Thadeus y Gerald eran inminentes… mientras pienso algo, impresiónala con tus músculos, toma una de esas cajas y llévala al interior de la mansión Lloyd"

-"¡Si sargento!"

-"¡Muy bien ese es el espíritu!"

&.& &.& &.& &.& &.& &.& &.& &.&

Cuando todo estuvo arreglado y adornado, Wolfgang se acerco a la hielera y tomo una cerveza.

-"Oye no… tu eres el conductor resignado"

-"Ya va siendo hora que aprendas a manejar…"

-"Ya dijiste… tu me vas a enseñar"

-"Hey Pataki, yo no me ofrecía a…"

-"Lastima ya te tome la palabra, mañana comenzamos con las clases…"

-"Si claro… como no…"

-"Claro que sip…"

Voltee a ver si nadie estaba prestando atención a lo que hiciéramos, al ver que todo mundo estaba en sus asuntos, me acerque y le susurre al oído.

-"Te conviene…"

Me separe y le dedique una sonrisa picara.  
-"Ya que me lo planteas de esa manera… acepto"

-"Bueno mi querido amigo debo ir a hacer una pequeña labor"

-"¿De qué?"

-"No seas entrometido, mira va llegando Adam y Luis… te dejo"

-"Nos vemos después…"

-"Adiós…"

La fiesta se estaba llevando en dos partes de la casa Lloyd, la sala y el jardín, en el jardín podía verse una banda tocando en vivo, y en la sala un DJ hacia de las suyas. A pesar de haber rentado sillas suficientes para sentar al noveno batallón de infantería, poca gente estaba sentada. No tenía ni idea de que estaría haciendo Rhonda, pero era seguro que subiendo escalones en el estatus social. Después de dar varias vueltas a los alrededores en busca de que no hubiera problemas, me encontré a Eugene en la mesa de bebidas solo y triste, era hora de improvisar, no sabía si funcionaria o no, pero nada perdía yo. Lo tome de la mano y lo jale hasta encontrar a Sheena, la encontré conversando con Phoebe y Gerald.

-"Sheena que bueno que te encontré, sígueme"

La tome con mi mano libre y los lleve a la pista del salón, donde el DJ había comenzado a tocar música lenta para los enamorados.

-"Sheena, Eugene quiere bailar contigo… así que adiós…"

Le di la mano de Sheena a Eugene y me fui despidiéndome de la mano. Vi como ambos se sonrojaban. Yo no pude contener la carcajada al ver la expresión de miedo de ambos. Pero después de un rato comenzaron a bailar. De camino al jardín me tope a Adam conquistando a una chica más grande que él, a la cual me toco hablarle cosas espectaculares de él. A Luis y Edmund fumando un extraño cigarro, claro que sabía lo que era. Mike y Dany platicando con dos chicas, se las daban de conquistadores, pero las chicas se veían con poco interés, yo me acerque y le di un pequeño toque Pataki para que fueran correspondidos. Por fin encontré a Wolfgang solo, sentado lo más alejado de la fiesta posible, me senté a un lado de él.

-"San Valentín…"

-"Si la cursilería esta en el aire…"

Miraba a la entrada del jardín, ahí estaba Ariane con un chico el cual no conocía.

-"¿Estás bien?"

-"¿Sabes que es lo mas extraño de todo?"

-"¿Qué?"

-"Que no me siento como otras veces…"

-"Eso es bueno"

-"Ahora es tu turno…"

-"¿Cómo?"

Señalo a unos arbustos en la parte más alejada de donde estábamos, de ellos salía Shortman de la mano de una chica.

-"¿Y bien?"

-"Digo que llego la hora de nuestra pequeña desaparición…"

-"Esta vez, tenemos que ser más discretos…"

-"Tengo la ventaja de ser coanfitrión…"

-"¿Y que ventajas piensas sacar de eso?"

-"Ya lo sabrás, ahora pelea conmigo"

-"Ya vas…"

Comenzamos a gritar como si estuviéramos peleando por alguna tontería.

Luis y Edmund se acerco a nosotros.

-"¿Podrías ir a revisar el piso de arriba de que nadie se meta en las habitaciones cerradas?"

-"¿Por qué Yo?"

-"Porque yo lo digo… además eres el único cromañón que está aquí…"

Rhonda apareció para suerte de nosotros, Thadeus iba detrás de ella.

-"Podrían calmarse ustedes dos"

-"¡Claro en cuanto esta bestia y me pida las cosas amablemente!"

-"¡Oh ahora resulta que tengo que ser amable con un idiota como tú!"

-"¡HELGA YA!"

Grito Rhonda llamando la atención de algunos, yo solo me quede callada, viendo como Rhonda caía redondita a mi trampa.

-"Es que él no quiere ir a checar las habitaciones…"

-"Vayan los dos y en paz… o me la van a pagar los dos… oyeron"

-"Si señora…"

Dijo Wolfgang enfrentándola, Thadeus salió detrás de ella, pero no hizo falta Rhonda atemorizaba más que un ejército.

-"Vaya… ahora resulta que…"

-"¡Helga Pataki!"

-"Esta bien… que genio…"

Caminamos a la sala sorteando adolescentes ebrios, parejas bailando, para mi fortuna Sheena seguía bailando con Eugene. Me acerque a ella y le susurre al oído.

-"Es buen chico, no lo eches a perder"

Seguí mi camino, después de ver el leve sonrojo de Sheena.

-"Bien Wolfgang, tu sube por las escaleras de la derecha y yo por las de la izquierda… y no lo eches a perder"

-"Lo que tu digas Pataki"

&.& &.& &.& &.& &.& &.& &.& &.&

Después de desalojar algunas habitaciones, por miedo a que Rhonda se enterar que no hicimos nuestro trabajo y colgara nuestros traseros en un trofeo de caza, nos topamos Wolfgang y yo, y platicamos un rato y luego bajamos.

(*_*)

Si claro platicamos…

Los dos nos fundimos en un beso que nunca quería ver el final, sus labios eran suaves y su lengua empezó a jugar con la mía al tiempo que sus manos acariciaban mi cintura y las mías su cuello. Ambos entramos a uno de los cuartos que Rhonda no había cerrado con llave, yo puse el cerrojo.

-"No deberías cerrar patito… por tu bien"

-"Oh vamos Wolfgang, ¿acaso quieres que nos encuentren?"

-"¿Acaso quieres que pierda el control?"

-"¿Acaso quieres quedarte sin herederos?"

-"Buen punto…"

Me jalo a la cama, haciendo que ambos cayéramos sobre ella, me abrazo fuertemente.

-"Te estoy empezando a querer…"

-"Yo también…"

-"Tengo tanto miedo de que esto no funcione"

-"¿Por qué miedo?"

-"Va a doler mucho"

-"No pienses en eso ahora… solo déjate llevar"

-"Pero y si…"

Levante mi rostro para quedar a su altura y lo bese.

-"Wolfgang no pienses… solo deja que suceda"

-"Que fácil para ti decirlo…"

-"Yo también tengo mucho que perder en esto… incluso tanto o más que tu…"

Él ahuecó mi cara en sus manos y me besó ferozmente. Me aferre a él cuando cada hormona en mi cuerpo crepitaba. Su lengua luchaba con la mía mientras me presionaba más cerca de su cuerpo.

Mi aliento se mezclaba con el de él mientras nos besábamos. Él levantó mi camisa lentamente, tan lentamente que la expectación era casi dolorosa. Me estaba volviendo loca ante la sensación de sus callosas manos en mi piel desnuda. La sensación de mi cálida piel se mezclaba con el frío tacto con el que él me acariciaba con manos firmes, confiadas.

Él dejó mis labios y enterró su boca en el hueco de mi garganta donde sentía el golpeteo de mi pulso. Lamiendo y arañando mi suave piel, él lentamente deslizó su mano bajo la cinturilla de mis Jeans. Él medio esperaba que yo le detuviese, pero la verdad es que no podía, estaba perdiendo todo vestigio de razón. En lugar de eso, separe más mis piernas, permitiéndole acceder a la parte que él deseaba mientras yo me agarraba fuertemente de sus hombros. Oh sí, esto era lo que necesitábamos, complicar más las cosas. Él me sintió temblar cuando me acarició con una ternura que nunca había sabido que poseyera. Cuando el intento desabrochar mis jeans, una mano toco la puerta, regresándonos al mundo de los vivos.

-"¿Alguien?"

Ambos nos quedamos más silenciosos que un guepardo en plena cacería.

-"Te dije Rhonda que Pataki y Wolfgang habían desalojado el segundo piso…"

-"Al menos hicieron buen trabajo y además de plus no se mataron…"

-"¿Donde crees que estén?"

-"Seguro en el patio"

(*_*)

&.& &.& &.& &.& &.& &.& &.& &.&

Casi al final de la fiesta Rhonda me encontró sentada en una de sus tantas mesas de jardín, acompañada por Wolfgang, ninguno había dicho nada desde que habíamos bajado del segundo piso.

-"¿Ustedes donde se habían metido?"

-"Aquí, donde mas…"

-"Necesito hablar contigo Helga, a solas"

-"Bueno… debo ir a… algún lado… Helga en cuanto termines de conversar, ¿Quieres que nos vayamos?"

-"Se va a quedar a dormir aquí Wolfgang… ya hable con Bob y estuvo de acuerdo"

-"No me consta…"

-"Márcale…"

Rhonda le dio su teléfono celular a Wolfgang. Mientras él hablaba con mi papa, Rhonda me aparto.

-"Helga… tenemos que ayudar a Sheena…"

-"¿Por qué?"

-"Cuando se acabe todo este desastre, hablamos…"

Wolfgang se acerco a nosotros.

-"Tenias razón… bueno Pataki, me libraron de tu odiosa presencia, bueno yo mejor me voy… ¿Dejaste algo en mi coche?"

-"No recuerdo, te acompaño para ver"

-"Claro…"

Caminamos en silencio al coche de Wolfgang.

-"Yo…"

-"Yo…"

Ambos hablamos al unisonó.

-"Tu primero…"

-"Tu primero…"

Parecíamos un par de tontos, ambos nos reímos.

-"Mentiría si te dijera que no quería que pasara… pero creo que aun no es el momento"

Quedarnos solos Robert, a eso se refería y ya te dije que no me frunzas el ceño, soy tu madre.

(*_*)

Diablos en que problemas me meto, debi haber seguido contando la otra historia… pero no, tenia que dejarme llevar por estos pequeños demonios…

(*_*)

-"Tampoco te voy a negar que quería que pasara… pero es cierto, no era el lugar ni el momento"

-"¿Nos vemos mañana?"

-"Alguien me iba a enseñar a manejar, por si no lo recuerdas"

Volteo a ver su reloj.

-"Vas a dormir muy poco"

-"Ja, eso sí duermo…"

-"¿Quieres que venga por ti?...Es más, te invito a desayunar"

-"Bien… pero a Ihop… a las 8"

-"Esta bien a las 8… te quiero Patito"

-"Yo también Wolfgang"

Sentí un vacio, cuando lo vi alejarse. Volví a la fiesta o lo que quedaba de ella. Me senté en una de las mesas del jardín.

Continuara…

* * *

Soy una pequeña maquina que vivo de Reviews… ¡Así que aliméntenme! ¡Tengo hambre! ¡Aliméntenme! ¡Muero de hambre! .

Bien, tengo un pequeño dilema ya tengo el capitulo de 25 rosas y por lo que veo es el antepenúltimo y no sé si publicarlo o hasta que termine los tres que faltan de este para alcanzarlo… bueno ya lo pensare de aquí al sábado… espero me aguarden… saludos!

Gracias por las y los maravillosos lectores que han seguido esta historia y como es clásico en 25 rosas les agradezco y les dedico este fic a:

Allison Doolin

BBSTIA

Dianarr07

Fenixker

GENESARETH

Gelygirl

Linadzuki

MarHelga

Nattyaye

Perse B.J

miss romantic2

Y a las bellísimas personas que me dejaron Review…

Perse B.J

Linadzuki

Jopeth23

BBSTIA

GENESARETH

clita98

marduking

miss romantic2

Nattyaye

Vivian Alejandra

miss romantic2

* * *

Y ahora a responder a los grandiosos reviews, para que vean que si los leo :P…

BBSTIA tengo que agarrar vuelo, porque no quiero que quede muy porn… y sucio… :P así que no lo voy a hacer muy fuerte… en son de respeto… son dos helgas diferentes… es que la secuestraron y clonaron los extraterrestres :P…

Linadzuki no es que sean apasionados, son adolescentes americanos:P jajajajaja es broma… jaja que bueno que te gusto!

miss romantic2 bueno digamos que si… es un amor y trae locas a todas (excepto los helgaxarnold extremistas) pues si es de wolfgang… si es lindo pero Helga no lo quiere con ceño fruncido…

Perse B.J espero que ya por fin la gripa haya perdido… :P cuando es persistente es persistente… a mi la ultima vez me inyectaron… auch lo odio… pero supongo que para ti, viviendo en clima cálido es la muerte, afortunadamente yo cuando me enfermo hace un frio rico… pero bueno suerte! Y cuídate bien y pórtate mal :P

GENESARETH yo de quien soy mega-fan es de Elvisa Yomastercard… la adoro… :P son adolescentes sus hormonas están algo disparadas… cosas feas? Me encanto el de … i love you too… de hecho hasta lo comente… :P(eso ya es mucho para mí) no sabía qué idioma hablaba la autora y lo mande en español y en ingles… saludos…

Nattyaye que bueno que te gustaron las dos historias, espero te guste este capítulo…

mechitas123 jajajaja espero poder seguir… oye me encanta tu foto! Saludos…


	10. Las suegras atacan de nuevo

DISCLAIMER: Hey arnold (Craig Bartlett es el afortunado) desgraciadamente no me pertenece. La imagen del fic esta sacada de un dibujo de devianart de lilacflare cuyo nombre es HA.:Friend or Foe:. Véanlo…

Esta historia no tiene relación directa con mi otro fanfic, es algo así como un que paso antes de él, por lo tanto no es necesario que lo lean.

M por el lenguaje y por algunas escenitas que pienso subir de tono…

En negritas se encuentra lo que hablan por teléfono, el que se encuentra al otro lado de la línea.

&.& &.& &.& &.& &.& &.& &.& &.& Cambio de escena

El uso de (*_*) significa una escena que Helga como narradora, se narra así misma… debido al contenido fuerte que por obvias razones no se las va a narrar a sus hijos.

* * *

Capitulo 9… Las suegras atacan de nuevo

* * *

El lunes Rhonda pudo cosechar el fruto de tamaño fiestón, todo el mundo hablaba de ella en la escuela. El resto de mi fin de semana no fue muy bueno, el domingo Wolfgang y yo peleamos todo el día debido a sus clases de conducción. A primera hora de la mañana se acerco a mí, yo lo ignore como si no existiera.

-"Sigues molesta por lo que veo"

-"Que te importa idiota"

-"Bien… nos vemos en el almuerzo"

En cuanto se fue Eugene se acerco a mi.

-"Hell buenos días"

-"Buenos días pelirrojo…"

-"Quería hablar contigo… veras Sheena y yo…"

-"Aun no son nada y quieres ayuda…"

-"Como…"

-"¿Cómo lo sé? Estas hablando con la gran Helga G. Pataki… bien veamos… a ella sí que no puedes regalarle flores cortadas y frutas orgánicas no creo que vendan por aquí cerca, tu sabes es demasiado hippie para mi gusto… bien… ya se me ocurrirá algo… dame tu numero"

-"Si… es… 568-6543"

-"Perfecto… bueno ahora quiero que vayas a la biblioteca en este mismo momento y saques el libro, Reciclaje para principiantes y además el de cómo el hombre está destruyendo la atmosfera… no se los autores… recibirás más noticias mías… si no hago que ella se enamore de ti me dejo de llamar Helga"

-"¿Eso para qué?"

-"No preguntes corre… vamos muévete"

Lo empuje rumbo a la biblioteca, afortunadamente su vieja maldición ya no le afectaba, tampoco era para ganar la lotería, pero por lo menos no se accidentaba cada tres cuartos de hora... ahora se accidentaba cada hora, salió corriendo a todo lo que su piernas daban. Las chicas aparecieron por la esquina opuesta.

-"¡Pataki al baño ahora!"

Dijo Rhonda jalándome de la camiseta, sin darme oportunidad de quejarme o de defenderme. Cuando llegamos estaban dos chicas de segundo.

-"¡Esta ocupado!"

-"Estaba… ¡Ahora largo!"

-"¿Quien lo dice?"

-"¡Helga Pataki!

Me recortaron de arriba abajo y salieron del baño. Mi reputación comenzaba a hacerse cada vez más grande.

-"Regularmente no apoyaría tu actitud beligerante, pero hoy es una ocasión especial"

-"Gracias Rhondis…"

-"Muy graciosa Pataki… bien el asunto que nos trae aquí a todas, es Sheena…"

-"Rhonda creo que estas siendo…"

-"Sheena si lo dejamos todo en tus manos como dices, esto tardara muchísimo, ambos son muy tímidos… bien tenemos que idear algún plan, para que Eugene se fije en Sheena"

-"¿Te gusta Eugene?"

-"¿No es claro Helga?…"

-"Haberlo dicho antes…"

Jale a Sheena hasta el pasillo, para mi fortuna Wolfgang iba pasando por ahí.

-"Hey cromañón… cárgala"

-"¿Cómo?"

-"No preguntes"

Al parecer lo había agarrado en el momento tonto del día, obedeció sin chistar la tomo en voladas como si fuera un saco de patatas. Mande un mensaje a Eugene, pidiéndole que no se alejara de la biblioteca.

-"Sígueme"

Cuando llegamos a la biblioteca Eugene tenia los libros que le había dicho en las manos.

-"Bájala por favor Wolfgang"

La bajo con una expresión de tonto en su rostro, Sheena se veía algo pálida.

-"Oí no es mi día de sutilezas"

-"Lo que quiere decir que estas en esos días que…"

-"¡Lárgate Wolfgang! Como decía, los conozco y ustedes son más lentos que una carrera de tortugas, ambos se gustan ¿Cuál es su problema?"

-"Creo que…"

-"Sabes que… no me importa lo que puedas decir Eugene, aclaren esto solos"

Jale a Wolfgang del antebrazo al pasillo, Rhonda y Nadine ya estaban ahí.

-"¿Qué demonios Pataki?"

-"Se llama acción inmediata"

-"Se llama estoy en mis días y me importa un comino la…"

-"Ya cállate imbécil…"

Le di una patada en la espinilla a Wolfgang haciendo que él cojeara por toda la escuela, todo el día.

&.& &.& &.& &.& &.& &.& &.& &.&

El resto del día, no supe nada de Sheena, ni de Eugene. Creo que Wolfgang tenía algo de razón con lo de… que no era mi día.

Al final del día, Wolfgang me esperaba en el auto.

-"Cuando estas de malas… estas de malas…"

-"Si… si lo que digas… ¿nos podemos ir?"

-"Jajaja está bien… sube"

En el taller me dedique todo el día a arreglar la papelería que tenía pendiente. Como a eso de las 5 de la tarde una banderita blanca apareció en la puerta que conducía al taller.

-"Te quiero bobo…"

-"Bien eso quiere decir que puedo salir"

Al mostrarse por la puerta llevaba una pieza de carro se veía horrible.

-"Mira lo que encontré en la basura"

-"Yo que tu lo dejaba ahí…"

-"Es para tu carro niña…"

-"Entonces no la devuelvas"

Me levante como rayo y tome la pieza entre mis manos, llenándome de grasa.

-"Veras que va a quedar precioso cuando terminemos"

-"Eso es en… dos años"

-"Bueno peor es no empezar de una vez"

-"Gracias"

Cuando me iba a acercar a agradecérselo apareció Henry.

-"Bien chicos… dejen de jugar con las piezas de los carros, y tu Wolfgang mueve tu trasero al taller ¡ahora!"

-"Señor, si señor"

&.& &.& &.& &.& &.& &.& &.& &.&

A eso de las 8 pude llegar a mi casa, en ella me tire directo a la cama. El teléfono comenzó a sonar y yo decidí ignorarlo. Cuando estaba por quedarme dormida oi unos golpes en la puerta de mi cuarto.

-"Helga cariño, una chica de tu salón te llama"

-"Gracias mama ahora contesto…"

Quise tomar el auricular solo estirando la mano, pero me fue imposible y de la nada, ya estaba tirada en el suelo con el auricular en la cara. No hice por levitarme, solo lo tome y conteste.

-"**¿Qué te pasa Pataki?**"

-"Hola Sheena… pensé que eras pacifista"

-"**Y yo que tú eras más sutil…**"

-"Esta semana se me acabo toda ella… gracias a la fiesta de Rhonda…"

(*_*)

La verdad es que la tensión sexual me estaba matando y rompiendo mis pobres nervios. No es que yo quisiera estar con Wolfgang… solo que la situación había estado demasiado caliente. Y me asaltaban las clásicas preguntas de "Y si hubiera" "Que hubiera pasado si…"

(*_*)

-"**No sé qué te paso… pero yo no tengo la culpa**"

-"En fin lo que sea… ¿Qué necesitas chica?"

-"**Pedirte que dejes a Eugene en paz…**"

-"Entonces…"

-"**Si… pero por favor…**"

-"¿Lo hiciste tu con Rhonda y Phoebe?"

-"**Si… pero…**"

-"Olvídalo…"

-"**En algún momento nos desquitaremos y lo sabes…**"

-"Al paso que voy… no lo creo…"

Al menos no hasta el bautizo de mi primogénito… jajajaja.

-"**Si lo que digas Helga… pero atente a la venganza**"

-"Si Sheena…"

-"**Nos vemos mañana**"

-"Si hasta mañana"

Si es que iba, tenía ganas de quedarme en cama todo el día.

&.& &.& &.& &.& &.& &.& &.& &.&

Pero tenía una deuda moral con las chicas y tenía que ir. Al llegar al casillero, Rhonda, Nadine, Phoebe y Lila ya me esperaban ahí.

-"No te ves muy bien…"

-"Estoy cansada eso es todo…"

-"Bueno Helga, tenemos que…"

-"Matar a Eugene…"

-"Pero ni siquiera ha llegado…"

-"Se ha de estar escondiendo el gallina…"

Y así fue, casi el resto del día Eugene se hizo ojo de hormiga hasta que alcance a ver como entraba corriendo al baño de chicos al verme a la hora de la salida. Yo no iba a permitir que eso me detuviera. Entre al baño sin importarme nada, después de mandarles un mensaje de mi paradero a las chicas. Cuál fue mi sorpresa de encontrarme ahí a mi tormento, Wolfgang con Luis y Edmund.

-"Vaya Pataki… has perdido la descendía… si querías ver algo me hubieras dicho…"

Soltó una carcajada, mientras que Luis y Edmund le seguían la broma. Yo los ignore y patee el cubículo donde vi los tenis de Eugene, la puerta se abrió y vi a Eugene recargado en la pared.

-"Espera Helga yo…"

Lo tome por el cuello de su camiseta y lo saque del baño a rastras, las chicas ya estaban ahí.

-"Espera yo…"

-"Tu y nosotras tenemos que hablar…"

Lo arrastre hasta la salida de la escuela. Al soltarlo se puso a temblar, pequeña sabandija, pensaba que eso me iba a detener. Rhonda se acerco a él.

-"Bien… Eugene creíste que te ibas a escapar de nosotras"

-"Chicas yo… yo…"

-"Tu nada… mas te vale que te comportes con ella o te vamos a arrastrar por toda la escuela…"

-"Nadine están exagerando"

-"Eso crees sabandija… mas te vale que no salgas con una estupidez o veras de lo que somos capaces"

Dije yo enfrentándolo en todo el esplendor Pataki, ceño incluido, si Robert, mama si puede fruncirlo cuando quiera… bien ¿Donde iba?, ah sí… lo tome nuevamente de la ropa y lo levante.

-"Oíste ¿o Quieres que te lo repita con florecitas y abejitas? "

-"Lo entendí… lo entendí…"

Lo solté, Phoebe se acerco a él.

-"Se buen chico"

Le sonrió Phoebe.

Gerald y Thadeus se acercaron a él.

-"Hey chicas, tranquilas"

-"¡Ustedes no se metan!"

Thadeus se acerco a Rhonda.

-"Cielo… será mejor que nos vayamos ya…"

-"Bien Thadeus… pero ya sabes Eugene"

Wolfgang salió.

-"Hey Pataki… ¿terminaste de atemorizar personas o tengo que esperarte otro rato más?"

-"No te metas idiota…"

-"Anda… vámonos o mi papa se pondrá furioso… a menos que quieras ir al baño, pero esta vez conmigo"

Dijo con picardía.

-"Lo que digas…"

Sheena se acerco a Eugene y lo tomo de la mano.

-"Hey esa mano…"

-"Anda Helga… no seas ridícula"

-"Yo solo decía…"

Todos se rieron.

-"Anda Pataki"

Wolfgang me jalo del brazo rumbo a su carro, dejando a todos con una sonrisa en sus labios.

&.& &.& &.& &.& &.& &.& &.& &.&

Rumbo al taller Wolfgang y yo casi no nos dirigimos la palabra.

(*_*)

Cuando llegamos al taller el me jalo a la oficina vacía y cerro la puerta.

-"¿Qué tienes?"

-"Me está matando el "si hubiera""

-"¿El hubiera qué?"

-"Vamos tu sabes lo del sábado…"

-"Bueno en el peor de los casos, tendríamos que estar juntando dinero para la cuna, en vez de para el carro"

-"¡Imbécil!"

Le pegue un puñetazo en el brazo.

-"Tranquila patito… creo que fue lo mejor… estamos marchando muy rápido… creo que tenemos que poner freno a esto…"

-"Estoy de acuerdo…"

-"Somos aun jóvenes para tener que cambiar pañales…"

-"Sigue con eso… y te juro que te voy a dejar estéril"

-"Bueno sería un método anticonceptivo muy eficaz pero muy doloroso…"

-"Estúpido…"

Se acerco a mí y me beso tiernamente en los labios.

-"Boba…"

-"Anda mueve tu gordo trasero y ponte a trabajar"

-"Dirás mi gordo y suculento trasero"

Sonreí a su mirada picara y lo volví a besar.

-"Te quiero…"

-"Yo también te quiero…"

(*_*)

Continuara…

* * *

Tienes sueño muuucho sueño, tus parparos comienzan a tener sueño, cuando cuente 3 caeras en un sueño muuuy profundo… 1… 2… 3… ahora que estas hipnotizado vas a dejar un review y cacarearas como gallina… muajajajaja buen intento… pero vamos no tardan nada en un pequeñin review! O amenazo con traer a Tony Camo… o era Cano… en fin el famoso hipnotizador… :P Saludos es broma…

Espero que les gustase este capítulo, ya se es pequeño, pero estoy tratando que sean más largos que los de su hermano, en el próximo prometo ya hacerlos más largos, :P

Gracias por las y los maravillosos lectores que han seguido esta historia y como es clásico en 25 rosas les agradezco y les dedico este fic a:

Allison Doolin

BBSTIA

Dianarr07

Fenixker

GENESARETH

Gelygirl

Linadzuki

MarHelga

Nattyaye

Perse B.J

miss romantic2

Y a las bellísimas personas que me dejaron Review…

Perse B.J

Linadzuki

Jopeth23

BBSTIA

GENESARETH

clita98

marduking

mechitas123

miss romantic2

Nattyaye

Vivian Alejandra

miss romantic2

Wolf-fan

Dianarr07

* * *

Review respuestas

BBSTIA nah para alienígenas sexys… esta el señor spock… (Zachary Quinto, el otro esta viejito aun para mi :P)… tuturututuru… si también vi invasor zim… bien se queda light… voy a avanzar :P esa también es mi idea, mandar a los que no les guste el otro final a este :P… pensé que era la única grinch de la fiestas :P jajajajajajaja… :P ves fue rápido… sé que me faltan explicaciones de por eso quiero apurarme… falta la unión sid-nadine y brian-lila… y la peor de todas wolfgang-ariane… ah y la bicicleta asesina :P de la que tanto habla Wolfgang… juar juar… gracias por el apoyo :$ jejeje…


	11. Promesa cumplida

DISCLAIMER: Hey arnold (Craig Bartlett es el afortunado) desgraciadamente no me pertenece. La imagen del fic esta sacada de un dibujo de devianart de lilacflare cuyo nombre es HA.:Friend or Foe:. Véanlo…

Esta historia no tiene relación directa con mi otro fanfic, es algo así como un que paso antes de él, por lo tanto no es necesario que lo lean.

M por el lenguaje y por algunas escenitas que pienso subir de tono…

En negritas se encuentra lo que hablan por teléfono, el que se encuentra al otro lado de la línea.

&.& &.& &.& &.& &.& &.& &.& &.& Cambio de escena

El uso de (*_*) significa una escena que Helga como narradora, se narra así misma… debido al contenido fuerte que por obvias razones no se las va a narrar a sus hijos.

NOTA.- Como verán este capítulo casi no le narra nada a los hijos por ciertas cositas… :P

* * *

Capitulo 10… Promesa cumplida

* * *

El resto del mes se fue volando sin ningún incidente fuera de lo común, y llego el fatídico día… mi cumpleaños… hasta esa fecha nunca lo había festejado, mis padres no lo recordaban, mi hermana si quiera sabia de él, mis amigos nunca habían hecho por preguntar como si fuera algo normal.

El día comenzó algo raro, estaba excesivamente soleado, me levante y tome ropa de mi armario, ropa normal nada que indicara que hoy era un día especial, un playera negra de Kittie. No Robert, no de gatitos precisamente, era un grupo de rock pesado de mi tiempo, pues para que lo sepas no soy tan vieja niño…

En fin, la playera la acompañe con una boina militar negra y unos pantalones de estampado militar, y unas botas de trabajo pesado. Después de salir del baño agarre mi cabello en una coleta y tome mis libros. Para mi sorpresa Wolfgang estaba en la entrada de mi casa.

-"Que haces aquí tan temprano idiota"

-"¡Buenos días para ti también Pataki!"

-"Anda vámonos… se nos hace tarde"

En eso salió Bob de la cocina…

-"Señor Pataki, buenos días… quería ver si me puede prestar a su hija todo el día"

-"¿No van a trabajar?"

-"No señor… hoy no"

-"Bueno, solo repórtense"

Bob volvió a la cocina, Wolfgang me jalo al carro, cuando subimos el me tendió un desayuno infantil de Wac Dolans.

-"Perdón por el desayuno… pero no alcanzo el presupuesto para uno bueno…"

-"No importa…"

Al abrirlo saque el juguete, era un peluche con forma de lobo.

-"¡Mira qué bonito!"

-"¿Dónde le ves lo bonito?"

-"¡Se parece a ti!, la misma cara de perro molesto…"

-"Muy graciosa…"

Bien ese dia fui a la escuela, el a la salida me invito al cine, nos divertimos mucho y fue un cumpleaños fenomenal.

(*_*)

Claro que no les voy a contar lo que realmente paso diablitos… por lo menos hasta que Gery tenga 30…

Vi que subía a la interestatal, la que conducía al pueblo vecino.

-"Oye la escuela es para el otro lado"

-"Quien te dijo que hoy en tu cumpleaños ibas a ir a la escuela"

-"¿Lo recordaste?"

-"Claro hice una promesa al respecto… y pienso cumplirla hasta el fin de mis días…"

-"Gracias"

Después de tres horas de camino, llegamos al pueblo, no teníamos ni idea de que haríamos, después de todo en ese pueblo nadie nos conocía así que podíamos comernos el mundo de un solo bocado. Caminamos por el parque agarrados de la mano y abrazados, corrimos por todo el centro, compramos algunas cosas. Almorzamos en un improvisado picnic, con hamburguesas del Rey. Fue maravilloso, incluso me llevo al centro comercial.

-"¿Ahora qué hacemos aquí?"

-"Vamos a ver una película…"

-"¡Genial! Quiero ver la del asesino psicópata convicto 4…"

-"¿Segura? Está esa de los conejitos… creo que es la 15"

-"¿Quién crees que soy Lila?"

Puse cara de puchero y comencé a hacer berrinche y a canturrear por toda la entrada del cine…

-"¡Asesino Psicópata! ¡Asesino Psicópata! ¡Asesino Psicópata!"

-"Es cuando doy gracias a dios que no eres una novia normal…"

Dijo lo más sarcásticamente posible.

-"¡Asesino Psicópata!"

Era mi cumpleaños, así que tenía derecho de hacer el berrinche que quisiera.

-"Esta bien… es tu cumpleaños tú decides… maldición contigo…"

Se acerco a la taquilla y compro los boletos. En la dulcería compramos palomitas y sodas, fue una batalla campal para que aceptara mi dinero.

-"Eres un cromañón"

-"Lo sé… pero también me queda un poco de caballero Pataki"

Cuando ya estábamos en el asiento, comenzó a sonar su celular. Con señas me pidió silencio, el mío también comenzó a solar y corrí a los pasillos abarrotados de gente del centro comercial.

-"**¿Donde estas Pataki?**"

Era Rhonda.

-"Con mi papa…"

-"**Que extraño, acabo de hablar con él y el tampoco lo sabe**"

Demonios.

-"¿Qué es lo que quieres Rhonda?"

-"**Saber por qué no viniste en todo el día a la escuela…**"

-"Bien… estamos en Rodwood, buscando una pieza para un automóvil… Wolfgang y yo"

Afortunadamente nos habíamos puesto de acuerdo con esa historia, para estos casos desesperados. Hasta Adam nos creería eso.

-"**¿Y por qué tanto misterios si era solo eso?**"

-"No quiero que me relacionen con el imbécil de Wolfgang…"

-"**Viendo como se matan cada cinco segundos nadie en sus cinco sentidos lo haría…**"

-"Bueno, si me permites debo ver que está pasando con la negociación…"

-"**Esta bien… nos vemos mañana**"

-"Si… adiós"

Cuando regrese a la sala, Wolfgang había terminado de hablar.

-"Adam…"

-"Rhonda…"

-"Pieza Rodwood"

-"Pieza Rodwood"

Me senté a su lado, levanto el apoyabrazos y me abrazo, pegándome más a su cuerpo. En medio de la película yo estaba extasiada, era una clásica película Gore en su mayor expresión, ambos estábamos encantados con tanta sangre, disparos y suspenso. Varias escenas saltamos como conejitos de la impresión, pero la mayoría estuvimos pegado al filo de la butaca. Cuando salimos del cine, había comenzado a llover horrores, como dicen por ahí llovía perros y gatos.

-"Diablos…"

Corrimos al carro, manejo un rato por la que pareció una interestatal infestada de accidentes, en uno toco ver camillas en el suelo, lo que hizo que bajara la velocidad, cuando pudimos llegar al puente que daba a Hillwood cuál fue nuestra sorpresa al ver que se encontraba cerrado debido a una inundación. Me baje del auto y me acerque al operador.

-"Señor podría ayudarnos por favor"

-"Lo siento niños… no se puede"

-"Pero mi papa me va a matar si no llego temprano"

-"Lo siento chicos…"

Se metió a la cabina ignorando mis suplicas el fulano se metió a su cabina. Wolfgang se acerco a mi y me metió a empujones al auto.

-"¡Puedes creer esto!… esto nos pasa por…"

-"Tranquilízate…"

Vi que sacaba su celular y marcaba un numero, mientras yo hacia berrinche, en cuanto le contesto el interlocutor acciono el altavoz.

-"Buenas noches Bob"

-"**¿Dónde demonios están niños?**"

-"En Rodwood, como le dijimos hace una hora…"

-"**Esta llegando una tormenta horrible y ustedes en dios sabe donde**"

-"Si lo sé señor… pero ya no podemos hacer nada, estamos atrapados en el puente, no podemos movernos, ni para delante ni para atrás…"

-"**Demonios…**"

-"No sé como llevar a su hija a casa…"

El teléfono comenzó a hacer sonidos extraños.

-"**La red… se…**"

Se cortó la llamada, volvió a intentar llamarlo pero el teléfono estaba muerto.

-"Lo que nos faltaba… ¿Por que le dijiste que estamos atrapados?"

-"No lo sé… ahora que hacemos"

-"Yo que tú me movía del puente antes de que en verdad nos atrapen"

Arranco el carro y regresamos a la interestatal, se paró a un lado de la carretera.

-"¿Ahora qué hacemos?"

-"No tengo la menor idea, pero tampoco nos podemos quedar aquí… nos podrían asaltar"

En eso se me prendió el foco, junto a la interestatal había un motel, proponerlo sería malo para mi, temía que el malentendiera mi punto y pensara que yo esperaba algo más.

-"Helga… te voy a sugerir algo… espero no lo malentiendas…"

-"¿Que es Lobito?"

-"Y si pasamos la noche en un motel, por lo menos hasta que amaine la lluvia"

Me sonroje, al parecer ambos habíamos tenido la misma idea, le sonreí.

-"Me parece buena idea… pero si intentas algo te voy a matar…"

-"Bien… me pareció ver uno aquí cerca"

Condujo en silencio hasta el dichoso motel, un viejo vestido de campesino se acerco a la recepción.

-"Buenas noches"

-"Buenas noches señor… ¿Cual es el costo de la habitación?"

-"Son 30 dólares la noche"

Wolfgang saco de su bolsillo 45 dólares.

-"¿Helga no tendrás 15 dólares?"

Vi como fruncía el ceño el viejo detrás del mostrador.

-"No Wolfgang… te di todo mi dinero en el cine…"

-"Bien… deme una sola habitación, lo siento patito… pero el capital se agoto"

-"Esta bien, con esos 15 dólares podremos comprar algo que cenar en el restaurante que estaba aquí a lado"

-"Bien dicho…"

Afortunadamente el dichoso restaurante, que resultaba ser un paradero de camiones lleno de chicos malos, altos y fornidos como un refrigerador. Nos sentamos uno frente al otro en uno de los asientos, una camarera joven se acerco a nosotros, le guiño un ojo a Wolfgang dejándole primero a él, el menú, yo solo aclare la garganta y la voltee a ver con ojos de asesina psicópata.

-"Si necesitan algo me hablan dulzuras"

Se fue a la barra donde coqueteaba con uno de los camioneros.

-"¿Eres celosa?"

-"Si, y más cuando le tiran los tejos a mi novio tan directamente"

-"¿Entonces ya somos novios?"

-"Solo hoy…"

-"Me lo esperaba…"

Con los 15 dólares que teníamos, afortunadamente gasolina no necesitaríamos, tenía al tanque a la mitad, cenamos una hamburguesa cada uno con su respectiva coca cola, duramos un rato platicando y tómanos el pelo uno al otro. Cuando llego la temida hora de dormir, llegamos a la habitación, la cual el viejo había llamado el cuarto 69 lo cual no entendimos hasta que entramos, era un cuarto pequeño con espejos en el techo y en la cabecera de la cama, las sabanas tenían un corazón espantoso en el centro.

-"Vaya… parece que nos malinterpretaron"

-"En serio… que fetichista…"

Vi a Wolfgang entrar al baño.

-"Deberías ver esto"

Entre tras él, tenía un jacuzzi en forma de corazón con unas velas aromáticas a los lados, todo el piso y las paredes estaban cubiertas por madera, a un lado se encontraba una puerta que daba al baño y al lavamanos.

-"Niégame que no es tentador"

-"No puedo Wolfgang…"

-"Lastima que no trajimos traje de baño… esto sería genial y relajante"

-"Y si bueno… tu sabes… entramos…"

-"¡Patito!"

Volteo a verme con una palidez enorme.

-"O por favor… como si nunca hubieras visto a una mujer en ropa interior"

-"Bueno si pero…"

-"Que no sea para hacerte…"

-"Cállate entendí el punto…"

-"Bien, ¿sí o sí?"

-"Bueno pero… nada más"

-"Claro que eso va a ser todo imbécil…"

Fui al baño y tome dos toallas, regrese al lugar donde Wolfgang ya estaba encendiendo el dichoso aparato y había prendido las velas, ambos fuimos despojándonos lentamente de la ropa, era algo incomodo y vergonzoso. Cuando ambos quedamos en paños menores, nos metimos en la tina de hidromasaje y la encendimos.

-"Dios esto es delicioso."

-"Ni que lo digas… para un día tan de mierda como el que acabamos de vivir… nos viene bien…"

-"Si…"

Durante casi media hora estuvimos charlando de cosas sin importancia, ya eran casi las 12 de la noche. Wolfgang comenzó a bostezar.

-"Creo que yo ya me voy a dormir"

-"Si, creo que yo también ya necesito un descanso… mañana tenemos que levantarnos muy temprano…"

-"Ya lo creo… tenemos que ir a la escuela… creo que a las 4 estará bien"

-"Perfecto deja programo el celular"

-"Para que... el servicio de despertador es gratuito"

Ninguno de los dos quería salir de la bañera primero… nuestras ropa estaba mojada y dejaba ciertos atributos a la vista.

-"Bien…"

-"Bien…"

-"¿Quieres salir primero?"

-"¡Wolfgang claro que no!"

-"Bien cierra los ojos"

-"Pues que crees que…"

-"¡Pataki!"

-"Esta bien… que afán"

Cerré los ojos, sentí una ráfaga de viento en mi cara supuse que Wolfgang dudaba que los tuviera cerrados.

-"Un poco de confianza por favor…"

-"Hmm"

Sentí el agua del jacuzzi moviéndose con la descompensación del cuerpo de Wolfgang. Seguí disfrutando de la calidez del agua y del hidromasaje en lo que el se vestía en el cuarto.

-"¡Listo!"

-"No seas idiota… trae mi ropa… yo me voy a cambiar aquí"

-"Pues si verdad…"

Entro dejando mi ropa en el suelo, aun lado de la puerta. Mientras salía del jacuzzi fui apagando las veladoras poco a poco. Cuando por fin estaba lista para dormir un rato, entre al cuarto. Wolfgang estaba haciendo un nidito en el piso, supuse para dormir.

-"No seas ridículo… sube a la cama"

-"Pero Helga…"

-"Solo quédate en tu respectivo lugar y no tendremos problemas"

-"Esta bien… como digas"

-"Así es… como yo diga…"

&.& &.& &.& &.& &.& &.& &.& &.&

En cuanto comenzó a sonar el teléfono, yo quería patearlo hasta cansarme, poco a poco fui abriendo los ojos. Sentí un brazo desconocido en mi cintura y mi cabeza reposaba sobre algo blandito que no reconocí, en cuanto me espabile, vi el teléfono que sonaba en la mesa y el pecho de Wolfgang bajo mi cabeza. Brinque y grite del susto. Wolfgang se despertó como si estuvieran atacando el mundo.

-"¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué paso?!"

Empecé a recapitular la noche anterior y a respirar profundo, mientras el contestaba el teléfono.

-"Bueno… si gracias"

Cuando ya mi memoria recordó cada detalle, me sonroje al recordar como habíamos despertado abrazados. El colgó el teléfono y se levanto y tomo sus zapatos.

-"¿Qué paso Pataki?"

-"No… yo… no lo sé… "

-"¿Despertaste desorientada?"

-"Si…"

-"Vamos la lluvia amaino tal vez ya podamos cruzar…"

-"Esta bien…"

-"¿Puedo preguntarte algo?"

-"Si…"

-"¿Cumplí mi promesa?"

-"Claro que si… con puntos extra… ha sido mi mejor y más extraño cumpleaños"

(*_*)

&.& &.& &.& &.& &.& &.& &.& &.&

Cuando llegamos a la escuela, yo sentía como que me hubiera pisado un elefante. Mientras sacaba unos libros de mi casillero, Nadine y Lila se acerco a mí.

-"¡Helga como estas!"

-"No muy bien Nadine…"

-"¿Qué vas a hacer el sábado?"

-"Nada… mi trabajo termina el viernes"

-"Perfecto, porque no nos acompañas al centro comercial"

-"Me parece bien… creo Rhonda dijo algo de un vestido rojo"

No le prestaba mucha atención a Rhonda cuando hablaba de moda me aburría a muerte, vi como Nadine hacía gestos.

-"No creo que la invitemos"

-"¿Y eso por qué Lila?"

-"Hell recueras la semana pasada, después de la fiesta… ella, Phoebe y ahora creo también Sheena, se la pasaron recordándonos que estábamos solas"

-"Bueno Nadine eso es normal…"

-"Lo sé pero no me parece muy cómodo, mejor vamos a ver alguna película y a comer nosotras tres ¿Qué dices?"

Que acabas de entrar a mi lista negra, tu y lila… bien tenemos a Brian, Lila y Nadine… pero quienes serian buenos para ellos…

-"Estoy de acuerdo… cualquier cosa con tal de no oír del pelos de espagueti"

-"Bien"

Wolfgang paso a mi lado y me empujo ligeramente. En mi estado Zombie no me dio tiempo de reaccionar bien-mal si no mal-mal… Robert deja de interrumpirme, me refiero a que quería matarlo verdaderamente.

-"¡Cuidado imbécil!"

-"Estorbas Pataki"

Se fue riéndose.

-"Imbécil hijo de…"

Alguien detuvo mi brazo antes de irme detrás de Wolfgang, para romperle los huesos…

-"¡Helga cálmate!"

Voltee a ver quién era la persona que me detenía, Rhonda nada más ni nada menos, acompañada de Phoebe, Sheena y Patty.

-"¿Que quieres queen of damned?"

-"¿Reina de los condenados? Vaya ya ascendí al trono…"

Todas se rieron… yo bostece.

-"¿No dormiste bien Helga?"

-"No…"

&.& &.& &.& &.& &.& &.& &.& &.&

Como siempre el tiempo no perdona, paso muy rápido hasta llegar a finales de mayo. La fiesta de graduación estaba ya en puerta. Dos semanas antes del mentado baile de graduación yo había ido a visitar a Wolfgang al taller. Mientras el arreglaba una Caravan de la transmisión yo le veía sentada sobre una llanta.

-"Si te dieran la oportunidad de ir con quien tu quisieras al baile de graduación… ¿con quién irías?"

-"¿Con quién sea?"

-"Si…"

-"Con Hittler"

-"Jajajajaja…"

-"Si, seria genial verlas caras de todo mundo al verme entrar con él… ¿Y tú con quien irías?"

-"Con Kaley Cuoco"

-"¿La de Big Bang?"

-"Si… tu sabes me van las rubias"

-"Tonto… pues la innombrable #1 no es muy rubia que digamos…"

-"Hmm mata el momento romántico anda…"

En eso un camaro se estaciono a la entrada, era Adam, entro sin pedir permiso se acerco a nosotros y se sentó junto a mí.

-"Helga justo a la persona que estaba buscando… Lo que me hace cuestionarme ¿Qué haces aquí?"

-"Bien yo… vine a pedirle a Wolfgang que sea mi pareja del baile…"

-"¡¿Cómo?!"

Ambos pusieron cara de asombro.

-"Es broma… solo vine a checar unos problemas con los archivos del papa de Wolfgang"

-"Ah… Entonces ¿Querrías ir al baile conmigo? "

-"Lo siento… pero prefiero ir con Wolfgang"

-"¿Con Wolfgang?"

-"Si Armand... La última vez que fui a una fiesta contigo, casi me mata tu ex"

-"Pero anda…"

-"Nah… Teniendo en cuenta que todo el año ha sido mi "Cita", creo que también se merece el ultimo baile, ¿Qué dices vas o qué?"

-"Que me queda…"

-"Bien dicho…"

Después de casi media hora charlando por fin se fue.

-"Vaya forma tan original de invitarme… yo está planeando algo mas romántico… te digo que tu para el romanticismo eres un fiasco"

-"Así me quieres lobito…"

Continuara…

* * *

Por cada Review que no dejas y tienes en la punta de la lengua, cuando te gusta la historia un pequeño gatito muere aplastado por facebook… así que deja review!

Saludos es broma…

Ya pienso pronto dejar la cursilería, pero necesitaba tener los dos capítulos de cumpleaños de Helga, mientras subiré este…

Gracias por las y los maravillosos lectores que han seguido esta historia y como es clásico en 25 rosas les agradezco y les dedico este fic a:

Allison Doolin

BBSTIA

Dianarr07

Fenixker

GENESARETH

Gelygirl

Linadzuki

MarHelga

Nattyaye

Perse B.J

miss romantic2

Y a las bellísimas personas que me dejaron Review…

Perse B.J

Linadzuki

Jopeth23

BBSTIA

GENESARETH

clita98

marduking

mechitas123

miss romantic2

Nattyaye

Vivian Alejandra

miss romantic2

Wolf-fan

Dianarr07

* * *

Review respuestas

Gelygirl jajaja ni que lo digas… muchas de las que leen 25 rosas… están en el mismo dilema, wolfgang ha ganado adeptos… pásense al lado oscuro y gobernaremos la galaxia muajajajaja…

clita98 puf ella también cree lo mismo… eso de contar sin pensarlo ya le están causando más controversia… :P sobre todo con Robert… si voy a terminar 25 rosas, solo que quiero que terminen juntos y voy a nivelarlos

Perse B.J Perdón… es que ayer me tarde un poco en terminarlos y bueno… tenia prisa por publicarlos :P no lo vuelvo a hacer… creo… espero que sigas mejor de la mendiga gripa!... cuídate y pórtate bien…

Nattyaye lo de la bicicleta le falta un poquitín será capítulos…. Ya se, yo tenia unas amigas que eran algo asi como las suegras, pero no tan drásticas ni violentas…

Fenixker gracias!

wolf-fan ya se… te enamoras de un Ranma y terminas con un Happosaid :P… bueno algo asi que te enamoras de un arnold y terminas con un kokoshka… pasa créemelo… prometo publicar mas seguido…


	12. Susurro descuidado

YA SALE WOLFGANG EN LOS PERSONAJES! YEAH YEAH YEAH! POR SI NO LO HAN NOTADO :P (FELICIDAD EXTREMA)

DISCLAIMER: Hey arnold (Craig Bartlett es el afortunado) desgraciadamente no me pertenece. La imagen del fic esta sacada de un dibujo de devianart de lilacflare cuyo nombre es HA.:Friend or Foe:. Véanlo…

Esta historia no tiene relación directa con mi otro fanfic, es algo así como un que paso antes de él, por lo tanto no es necesario que lo lean.

M por el lenguaje y por algunas escenitas que pienso subir de tono…

En negritas se encuentra lo que hablan por teléfono, el que se encuentra al otro lado de la línea.

&.& &.& &.& &.& &.& &.& &.& &.& Cambio de escena

El uso de (*_*) significa una escena que Helga como narradora, se narra así misma… debido al contenido fuerte que por obvias razones no se las va a narrar a sus hijos.

* * *

Capitulo 11…SUSURRO DESCUIDADO

* * *

El día del baile, Wolfgang llevaba un smoking sin mangas negro. Yo llevaba un vestido rosa sencillo sin mangas, largo.

-"Wow, te ves bien"

-"Gracias Bobo…"

-"Adam, quedo algo contrariado con tu negativa…"

-"Es solo orgullo, no está acostumbrado a que alguien le niegue una cita"

-"Eso, y que prefirieras ir conmigo"

-"Claro que voy a ir contigo, eres mi "novio""

Hice comillas con las manos, mientras mencionaba esa palabra.

-"¿Eso a quiere decir que ya lo podemos hacer oficializar?"

-"Pórtate bien en el baile y lo pensare"

-"Ya dijiste…"

Subimos los dos al auto de Wolfgang.

&.& &.& &.& &.& &.& &.& &.& &.&

El baile estaba a reventar, eran pocos los de primer año que estaban ahí, pero Rhonda, Phoebe, Sheena, Lila y Nadine eran de las pocas afortunadas.

Todas quedaron impactadas al verme entrar con Wolfgang, sentía algo de nerviosismo. En eso llegaron Luis y Edmund con nosotros.

-"¿Con quién vinieron?"

-"Solos…"

-"Que patético"

Dijo Wolfgang encogiéndose de hombros.

-"Nadie tiene tu suerte Wolfgang"

Dijo Edmund en tono de reproche, algo sabia o algo sospechaba.

-"¿Y Adam?"

-"En el estacionamiento con una chica… tu sabes… calentando motores"

No Robert, no es nada malo se refería que estaba llegando… que te he dicho de fruncir el ceño. Dejarías de ser Pataki, si ya sé que no te apellidas Pataki… pero eres un Pataki en todo el esplendor de la palabra. Ahora deja a tu madre terminar el relato.

-"¿Y con esas referencias pretendía que viniera con él?… está loco…"

-"¿Pero de ahí a venir con tu adorado tormento?"

-"¿Cómo?"

-"Si, ¿Por qué escoger a Wolfgang sobre él?"

-"Bien… de todas maneras iban a rifarme y con mi suerte terminaría viniendo con él, quise evitar el tramite"

-"Si tu lo dices…"

-"Si yo lo digo…"

Ahí fue cuando el grupo de inútiles comenzaron a sospechar de nosotros, yo no me di cuenta de ello hasta casi dos años después que el mismo Edmund les anuncio a las chicas que yo había salido con Wolfgang. ¿Qué cómo fue eso? Pues veras pequeña Geraldine, si quieres puedo contártelo más adelante… ¿Tu también frunciendo el ceño? … está bien…

(*_*)

Dios que tanto hice para pagar con esto… la próxima vez que vaya con Bob y Miriam, les voy a regalar un carro… como pudieron con esto y eso que ellos solo tuvieron una problemática… yo

(*_*)

FUTURE FLASH BACK

-"Wow… pero Helga si ha tenido novio"

Dijo Edmund inocentemente, ganándose una mirada de reproche mía y de Wolfgang. Al final habíamos vuelto a ser amigos, pero Wolfgang y yo tuvimos una larga historia de idas y vueltas tremendas, con decir que aun le debo una bicicleta que le estrelle en la cabeza(gracias a eso descubrieron lo buen jugador que era Curly, ya que el pobre lobito duro una semana hospitalizado) , ambos éramos iguales. Terminamos definitivamente el día que la innombrable #1 le correspondió los sentimientos a Wolfgang, así que lo dejamos por la paz. Ante nosotros siempre fue un noviazgo secreto, porque según creía yo, solo él y yo lo sabíamos.

-"Haber suelta el chisme"

Dijo Rhonda con ojos codiciosos. Mientras en silencio voltee a ver a Wolfgang que estaba desconcertado, me sonrió y asintió.

-"María, una chica que estaba en sexto de la P.S. 118 cuando nosotros estábamos en quinto, no se si la recuerdan, dijo que te vio con un chico en Slausen, cuando estabas en primer año"

Solté una carcajada, recordé con quien.

-"¿Con Arnie? Vamos viejo nadie en sus cabales saldría con el primo de Arnold-o… solo nos topamos ahí"

-"¿Y lo tuyo con Wolfgang?"

Los dos empezamos a toser como locos, mis mejillas se volvieron rojas no sé si de tanto toser o por verme descubierta. Todos nos veían extrañados.

-"Oh vamos, no lo van a negar… eran muy obvios, hasta yo me di cuenta"

-"¡No es tu negocio idiota!"

Grito Wolfgang que fue el primero en reaccionar. Ahora todo el mundo se preguntara porque demonios anduve con Wolfgang, no podía decirles que en el fondo era igual a mi poeta por afición, cursi y blandengue por dentro, el no era mi Yang era otro Ying igual que yo, una alma atormentada por el eterno amor imposible fingiendo ser un rudo abusador.

-"Oh vamos Lobito, tranquilízate"

Y nuevamente el ataque de tos de Wolfgang.

-"¡Ya cállate idiota!"

-"Bueno… bueno… pero de ahí a lo que dijeron tus amigas patito no lo creo… ¿o tal malo eres lobito?"

Los dos nos levantamos con aires asesinos y el salió corriendo como loco, Wolfgang se fue por la derecha y yo por la izquierda de la mesa. De que lo atrapábamos… lo atrapábamos. Al llegar a los casilleros fue detenido por uno de sus compañeros de equipo, lo que nos dio tiempo de agarrarlo por el cuello los dos.

-"¡Como te enteraste!"

Le grito Wolfgang

-"Oh vamos chicos, los mensajes de texto a cada rato… las excusas de los dos… cuando buscábamos a uno lo encontrábamos con el otro… las miradas extrañas… cuando se desaparecían los dos juntos de las fiestas…"

-"¡Pero se suponía que era secreto! Su novia me odia, si se da cuenta de esto me va a matar"

Era cierto desde que nos conocimos la innombrable #1 y yo nos odiábamos, ella era algo así como una Megan.

Fin del FUTURE FLASH BACK

Y así niños es como me di cuenta que se enteraron que había salido con él, pero bueno de vuelta a la historia… si Robert lo de la bicicleta te lo platicare más adelante… no fue gran cosa la verdad… ¿me dejan terminar mi relato del baile? Gracias.

Algunos comenzaron a bailar, otros tantos a rondar por todo el salón. Wolfgang, Edmund, Luis y yo, nos sentamos en una esquina, ahí criticamos y nos burlamos de cuanto tonto se ponía en nuestro paso. Dany y Mike llegaron con unas chicas, lo que dio a lugar que no se acercaran a nosotros. Tenían bastante tiempo saliendo con las afortunadas así que supuse que eso iba en serio.

-"Buh… los perdimos"

-"Eso ni como negarlo…"

-"Pero es bueno…"

-"Además así no tendremos chicas, diciendo tonterías"

-"Hey Luis soy chica por si no te has dado cuenta"

-"Pero tú no dices tonterías"

-"Vamos a bailar"

-"¡¿Qué?!"

Dijimos, Edmund, Luis y yo, ante la propuesta de Wolfgang.

-"Oh vamos Helga..."

-"Yo… yo…"

Wolfgang tomo mi mano y para sorpresa de todos me saco a bailar. En ese momento sonaba una vieja canción ochentera llamada CARELESS WHISPER. No fui la única sorprendida, mis amigas y algunos otros alumnos tenían la quijada desencajada.

La canción quedaba como anillo al dedo, decía algo así.

I FEEL SO UNSURE  
AS I TAKE YOUR HAND  
AND LEAD YOU TO THE DANCE FLOOR  
AS THE MUSIC DIES  
SOMETHING IN YOUR EYES  
CALLS TO MIND A SILVER SCREEN  
AND ALL ITS SAD GOODBYES

-"Somos la comidilla en este momento"

-"Si…"

-"Me gusta esa canción…"

-"Es interesante"

-"Como dice, ME SIENTO TAN INSEGURO CUANDO TOMO TU MANO Y TE LLEVO HACIA LA PISTA DE BAILE CUANDO LA MUSICA MUERE HAY ALGO EN TUS OJOS QUE LLAMA A IMAGINARSE UN FONDO PLATEADO Y TODO LO QUE VEO SON SOLO TRISTES DESPEDIDAS"

Me tradujo la canción en casi un susurro, mi corazón comenzó a latir como loco. La canción siguió sonando lentamente, mientras él me guiaba al ritmo de la música y traducía para mí cada estrofa de la canción.

-"NUNCA VOLVERE A BAILAR DE NUEVO EL PIE CULPABLE YA NO TIENE RITMO ES FACIL FINGIR YO SE QUE NO ERES TONTA DEBI HABERTE CONOCIDO MEJOR COMO PARA ENGAÑAR A UNA AMIGA Y DESPERDICIAR AQUELLA PORTUNIDAD QUE TUVE ASI QUE NO BAILARE DE NUEVO DE LA MANERA EN QUE LO HICE CONTIGO"

-"Deja de hacer eso Wolfgang"

-"¿Por qué? ¿Tienes miedo a enamorarte de mí?"

-"No es eso…"

-"Helga… Helga… Helga…"

-"¿Quién hubiera dicho que eras un romántico?"

-"Y eso que aun no conoces lo mejor de mi…"

Cuando la canción termino, nos alejamos de la pista y nos acercamos a los chicos. Yo sentía un leve sonrojo. Luis y Edmund nos veían extraños. En eso su pesadilla se acerco a la mesa de las bebidas, donde estábamos, junto con su acompañante.

-"Buenas noches"

Sonrió coquetamente a Wolfgang, yo pude apreciar que él se puso nervioso. Saco de mi algo que tenía muy guardado, la fiera Pataki. Sentía misteriosamente unos celos descontrolados.

-"¿Qué quieres Adriane?"

-"Me llamo Ariane, querida"

Me sonrió desafiante, como dándome a entender un desafío.

-"Si, como sea… ¿no tienes nada mejor que hacer?"

-"No te molestara que me lleve un rato a Wolfgang, verdad"

Sentía que mi sangre hervía a unos niveles insospechados.

-"¿Por qué me molestaría? Ni que fuera mi novio o algo así…"

Dije sin pensar, la expresión de Wolfgang me mostro que eran las palabras equivocadas, se veía molesto.

-"Bailemos"

Para molestia mía y del acompañante de Ariane, tomo la mano de Ariane y la guio a la pista. Yo no tenía derecho a enfurecerme pero lo hice. En eso se acercaron mis amigas.

-"¿Qué fue eso Pataki?"

-"¿De qué me hablas?"

-"¿Wolfgang? ¿En serio?"

-"Fue una apuesta, me reto a que no me atrevía"

-"Seguro…"

Afortunadamente Luis y Edmund se habían retirado antes de contestarles, o habrían negado mi respuesta. El resto de la noche se la paso bailando con ella el muy traidor y yo platicando con las chicas, evite en todo momento voltearlo a ver y sobre todo mostrarme molesta, o todo mundo se daría cuenta.

A la hora de irnos decidí aceptar la invitación de Nadine de irme con ella. La cual había ido con Sid al baile.

-"¿Sid? ¿En serio?"

-"Ninguno de los dos tenia pareja para el baile, y pues se dio…"

-"Vaya…"

Aquí olía a rancio, algún cadáver enterrado se ocultaba ahí. Claro que en ese momento yo estaba más interesada en partirle la cara a mi "Novio".

&.& &.& &.& &.& &.& &.& &.& &.&

Al día siguiente, Salí a correr como todos los sábados. Todo mi cuerpo me lo agradeció, necesitaba descargar toda la energía negativa que había desarrollado el día anterior. Después de correr decidí que me merecía un desayuno especial en Hihop.

No Robert, sabes que no vamos a ir a estas horas a un Hihop, menos por unos hot cakes de fresas, sabes que tu hermana y tu mama son alérgicas a las fresas. Déjame seguir enano.

En que me quede… ah sí, me fui a desayunar unos Hot cakes. Cuando mi desayuno termino, mi teléfono comenzó a sonar.

-"¿Si?"

-"**¿A ti que te pasa?**"

-"¿Wolfgang?"

-"**No, Arnold Shortman**"

-"Muy gracioso… ¿Que quieres?"

-"**¿Como que, que quiero?... te quiero en este momento en mi casa**"

-"Oh claro, tu truenas los dedos y yo estoy ahí… pues no va a ser así Wolfgang"

-"**Mira Helga…"**

-"Mira nada imbécil, no me apetece ver tu cara de mono…"

-"**Si vieras que tampoco me interesa verte… pero tenemos que aclarar lo que paso"**

-"¿Y si no quiero que vas a hacer?"

-"**Si quieres terminar, por mi está bien, pero tienes que darme la cara**"

-"Parece que el que está deseoso de terminar es otro"

-"**No quiero discutir por teléfono… ven inmediatamente**"

-"Claro que no…"

Colgué el teléfono y lo avente contra la mesa. Volvió a sonar unas cinco veces más.

&.& &.& &.& &.& &.& &.& &.& &.&

Al fin decidí ir a su casa y no tanto por su insistencia, 35 llamadas perdidas, si no para aclarar el asunto.

Al llegar estaba solo en el patio.

-"Siempre te decidiste"

-"Si…"

-"¿Qué paso ayer?"

-"Tu dime…"

-"Helga por favor…"

-"¿Qué quieres que te diga?"

-"¿Qué demonios paso? Todo iba muy bien hasta que…"

-"¿Hasta que qué?... hasta que llego ella"

-"¿Estas celosa?"

-"Como crees que voy a estar celosa de un idiota como tu… además sé el acuerdo al que llegamos"

-"¿Y qué acuerdo es ese?"

-"Solo es para olvidarnos de nuestros tormentos… no fue para nada más"

-"¿Así que eso soy para ti un clavo que saca a otro clavo?"

-"¿Y no soy eso para ti también?"

Comenzó a agarrarse el cabello desesperado.

-"Ya no lo sé…"

-"Ves a lo que me refiero… ni tú sabes lo que está pasando"

-"Sabes que aun la amo…"

Eso fue un golpe bastante bajo de su parte, sentí que algo dentro de mí se rompía.

-"Ves lo que te digo… no sé por qué ahora te quieres hacer el mártir"

-"Helga yo…"

-"No Wolfgang… esas eras las bases y ambos lo sabíamos"

-"Estas siendo muy…"

-"¿Muy qué? Termina tus malditas frases"

(*_*)

-"Estas siendo muy perra"

(*_*)

Ouch eso fue un golpe bajo. No Robert no te voy a decir que dijo.

-"Sabias en lo que te metías"

-"Si lo sabia… pero nunca creí que fueras tan…"

-"Vamos dilo"

-"Sabes que olvídalo…"

-"Ah claro que no imbécil, ten los malditos pantalones para decirme lo que me quieres decir"

Se acerco a mí y me tomo del brazo.

-"¡Solo lárgate!"

-"Claro que me largo… ¡y espero no saber nunca más de ti!"

-"Pues lo mismo espero de ti… no quiero volverte a ver… eres una estúpida marimacha"

-"Pues tú no eres un ejemplo de hombría, ¡estúpido!"

-"Pues Ariane no piensa eso… debiste haberla oído anoche…"

Su mirada sínica hizo una furia brotara en mi, con una fuerza increíble, tome lo primero que vi. En este caso fue una bicicleta y le di con ella con todas mis fuerzas, se estrello con su antebrazo haciendo que lograra un Angulo imposible, por su cara de dolor, me di cuenta que había cometido una estupidez. Uno de los rayos de la rueda se clavo en su brazo haciendo que comenzara a sangrar.

-"¡Wolfgang!"

-"¡Lárgate!"

-"Pero Wolfgang tu brazo esta…"

-"¡Que te largues!"

Me empujo con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban en sus brazos, me sentí como una idiota. Lo primero que hice, fue marcharme al interior de la casa y hablarle a alguna ambulancia. Cuando Salí trataba de quitarse el rayo incrustado en su brazo me acerque a él lentamente.

-"Ya viene una ambulancia…"

-"Puedo conducir…"

-"¡No! De ninguna manera te voy a dejar conducir así…"

Su cara de dolor era descomunal, perdió el equilibrio y cayó de bruces en el suelo. Yo me acerque a él y trate de ayudarlo, el me volvió a empujar con el brazo que le quedaba sano.

-"Déjame ayudarte por favor"

-"Déjame en paz"

-"No lo voy a hacer, eres mi amigo…"

-"¿Tu amigo? ¿En serio Helga?"

-"Wolfgang no es momento…"

Con cuidado le pude quitar el rayo incrustado, fue cuando me di cuenta que también tenía un corte en la cabeza el cual también sangraba aparatosamente.

-"Lo siento…"

Me sentía verdaderamente mal. Tanta sangre me estaba poniendo a mi tan mal. Los ojos de Wolfgang se veían vidriosos como si quisiera llorar.

-"Ya hablaremos después… pero te voy a matar, lo juro"

&.& &.& &.& &.& &.& &.& &.& &.&

El golpe fue bastante grave según dijo el doctor, tuvieron que enyesarlo y así pasaría 4 meses hasta que el brazo soldara bien. Se habían roto 2 huesos, uno de ellos en 3 fracturas. Jamás creerían lo que hace una bicicleta y una chica enojada.

Continuara…

* * *

¡Review! ¡Que les cuesta!

Saludos… disculpen la tardanza pero estaba de incógnita escribiendo otro proyecto que acabo de terminar, de 17 capítulos... mi primer fanfic de Hey arnold terminado… faltan 2… los cuales pienso ocuparme en estos días… pronto terminare el próximo

Gracias por las y los maravillosos lectores que han seguido esta historia y como es clásico en 25 rosas les agradezco y les dedico este fic a:

Allison Doolin

BBSTIA

Dianarr07

Fenixker

GENESARETH

Gelygirl

Linadzuki

MarHelga

Nattyaye

Perse B.J

miss romantic2

ogba95

sweet-sol

Y a las bellísimas personas que me dejaron Review…

Perse B.J

Linadzuki

Jopeth23

BBSTIA

GENESARETH

clita98

marduking

mechitas123

miss romantic2

Nattyaye

Vivian Alejandra

miss romantic2

Wolf-fan

Dianarr07

Gelygirl

Fenixker

* * *

Review respuestas

Perse B.J a veces da cada sorpresita… me paso con un cap de 25 rosas… buf… es que me sirve lo del cumple para 25 rosas ya veras en estos capítulos para que :P…

Gelygirl Arnold-o anda en 25 rosas, ahí lo encontraras :P jajajaja ya se aquí lo olvide pero ya pronto aparecerá en el fanfic para propósitos caprichosos y oscuros de la escritora no lo recuerda(el cumple) ni phoebe…

miss romantic2 :P yep, al rato lo entenderás… o eso espero, si no… se vale quejarse para ayudarme a ver qué clavos deje sin atar… espero te guste lo de la graduación, tenía pensado algo mas romanticón pero no me gusto, me gusto mas la idea de la pelea… :P

GENESARETH puedes hacer los berrinches que quieras :P adelante… si tuve un tiempo así estudiando y trabajando se lo que se siente créeme… había veces que no recordaba cómo se sumaba o qué precio tenía el oro(trabajaba en una joyería) si hay helados de brócoli, te lo aseguro, no que lo haya comido pero si lo he visto… prefiero el brócoli cocido no helado... si se mojo la ropa o no… es asunto de ellos, si hondaba mas en ese tema terminaba haciendo un limón… ya me conozco… de hecho mi próximo fanfic de hey arnold creo que tendrá limón… antes los hacía (de hecho empecé con ellos :P), quiero desempolvarme (soy una hentai… dios conmigo) saludos…

wolf-fan Espero no odies a wolfy pooh en este despues de lo que dijo…

perdón por la tardanza andaba en otro proyectito para salvar a este de un final trágico… :P juro que los tengo que terminar

sweet-sol am… ¿Adam? ¿En serio? No lo creo, digamos que a Helga no la veo con un mujeriego… bueno Arnold es la excepción… pero el es lindo y diferente…Unete al Wolfy-team… jajajaja creo que voy a buscar alguna forma de crear un ejercito de fans de wolfypooh… y como dije antes únete al lado oscuro…


	13. Juego

DISCLAIMER: Hey arnold (Craig Bartlett es el afortunado) desgraciadamente no me pertenece. La imagen del fic esta sacada de un dibujo de devianart de lilacflare cuyo nombre es HA.:Friend or Foe:. Véanlo…

Esta historia no tiene relación directa con mi otro fanfic, es algo así como un que paso antes de él, por lo tanto no es necesario que lo lean.

M por el lenguaje y por algunas escenitas que pienso subir de tono…

En negritas se encuentra lo que hablan por teléfono, el que se encuentra al otro lado de la línea.

&.& &.& &.& &.& &.& &.& &.& &.& Cambio de escena

El uso de (*_*) significa una escena que Helga como narradora, se narra así misma… debido al contenido fuerte que por obvias razones no se las va a narrar a sus hijos.

* * *

Capitulo 12… Jugando

* * *

Duro dos semanas en el hospital, yo procuraba ir a visitarlo cuando estaba dormido, temía que me quisiera matar o que se pusiera mas grave.

Uno de los sábados, Rhonda organizo una salida de los sábados, afortunadamente sin los chicos. Yo las acompañe para tratar de distraerme un rato, me sentía tan culpable.

A la hora de comida Rhonda escogió el área de comidas para evitar movernos del centro comercial y tener más tiempo de comprar. Ya estábamos de vacaciones y no tardaba todo mundo a separarse, Sheena iría a colorado a una marcha Hippie con sus padres, Nadine iría a alguna parte de Sudamérica a una expedición de su papa, Phoebe a Kentucky a visitar a unos amigos de sus padres, Patty iría a florida con un familiar, Lila iba a regresar a su pueblucho. Total que me quedaría sola en la ciudad, hasta Sid iba a salir de la ciudad. Yo y Wolfgang seriamos los únicos que no saldríamos de la ciudad ese verano.

Total ese día era nuestra despedida, todas estábamos comiendo, yo había comprado una hamburguesa doble de casi media libra.

-"Helga, Thadeus me dijo que va a ser el que abra el juego de bienvenida en agosto"

Rhonda rompió el silencio que reinaba.

-"Así es, Wolfgang tuvo un accidente"

-"Oh que mal… ¿Que le paso?"

Pregunto Lila un poco compungida.

-"Se le atravesó una bicicleta…"

-"¿Cómo es que lo atropello una bicicleta?"

Pregunto Sheena.

-"No… lo golpearon con una bicicleta"

-"¿Lo golpearon? ¿A Wolfgang?, debe medir 2 metros de puros esteroides… ¿y alguien lo golpeo así como así?"

Pregunto Rhonda, mientras mordía una de sus papas fritas.

-"Mide 1. 90…"

-"Seguro se enzarzo en alguna pelea, por eso te hemos dicho que no te juntes tanto con ellos, son peligrosos podrías meterte en problemas"

-"Tiene razón Rhonda, deberías dejar de buscarlos tanto"

Dijo Sheena, quien dejo en paz su ensalada y volteo a verme.

-"Fui yo quien lo golpeo…"

Todas se atragantaron con su almuerzo.

-"¿Qué hiciste qué?"

-"Tuvimos una pequeña pelea, ustedes saben, Wolfgang y yo más un área no resguardada catástrofe segura"

-"¡Helga!"

-"Lo sé Pheebs, lo que hice no estuvo bien… bla bla bla bla… guárdate los comentarios no me voy a arrepentir"

Eso no era cierto, cada momento me culpaba y me sentía fatal.

-"Helga no puedo creerlo… ¿Y como esta?"

-"Bien, se rompió dos huesos, uno de ellos en tres partes, le quitan el yeso hasta Octubre…"

-"Dios… si la escuela pierde o le va mal en el futbol van a matarte…"

-"Primero harán papilla a Curly"

-"Thadeus… repite conmig S"

-"No seas ridícula Rhonda, de toda la vida ha sido Curly…"

-"No ahora que es mi novio… oíste"

-"Bien, primero harán papilla a Thadeus y luego a mi… además aun nadie sabe que fui yo…"

-"Pero no tardaran en enterarse cuando Wolfgang te reclame…"

-"Uf…"

Wolfgang había estado tan preocupada por él. Ese día salía del hospital.

-"Dios mío… Helga eso te deja en el fondo de la cadena evolutiva"

-"Creo que oí mal Rhondis querida, me estas queriendo decir mono"

-"Vamos Helga a veces eres tan salvaje…"

-"No comiences, que tú tienes menos del 1.90 de Wolfgang"

-"Pero aquí no tenemos bicicletas"

-"Pero las sillas bien podrían suplirlas"

-"Ya dejen de estar jugando… en serio Helga, ¿algún día piensas cambiar?"

-"Nah… así soy divertida"

En eso sentí unas manos tapándome los ojos.

-"¿Quién soy?"

Me dijo una voz gruesa.

-"Adam…"

-"¿Cómo es que siempre me reconoces preciosa?"  
-"Es imposible no hacerlo… eres el único que hace eso…"

-"Buen punto… no hay suficientes valientes para enfrentarse al genio Pataki"

-"Aunque lo digas en son de burla Adam…"

-"Después de lo que le paso a Wolfgang, yo también me lo pensare"

-"Ya te conto…"

-"Si, pero eso va a quedar entre nosotros…"

-"Y medio centro comercial… te diste cuenta que no estoy sola ¿Cierto?"

-"Oh Mocherie, no me había dado cuenta que el cielo tenia concilio terrenal… pero por qué dejar tanto ángel suelto sin protección"

-"Adam"

Adam se acerco a cada una de las chicas y las saludo de beso.

-"Adam…"

-"Esta bien… que genio Pataki… nos vemos después, tenemos que salir antes de que me vaya de la ciudad"

-"Estas loco… Wolfgang me va a matar"

-"Ahora resulta que le tienes miedo"

-"No es eso… solo que creo que estemos en este momento en un muy buen plan"

-"Tonterías, como si fuera la primera vez que se pelean…"

-"Esta bien… solo me avisas"

-"Claro cariño… nos estamos viendo dulces ángeles caídos del cielo"

Hizo una reverencia a las chicas, Lila sonrió avergonzadamente, Adam le cerró un ojo y salió de la vista de todas nosotras.

-"Ni lo pienses Lila… no toma nada en serio"

-"Yo no he dicho nada…"

-"Conozco esa mirada, todos menos Adam… es un hombrezuelo de lo peor"

-"¿Hombrezuelo?"

-"No toma a ninguna chica en serio, solo juega con ellas y no voy a permitir que tú la señorita perfección termine dañada por ese"

-"Pero yo no dije nada…"

-"Pero esa mirada de borreguito en matadero dice otra cosa"

-"Helga por dios"

-"Bueno es tu problema yo no me meto en eso señorita perfección"

-"Algún día esta niña dejara sus apodos"

-"Yo a lo más que he llegado es a ascender al trono…"

Dijo Rhonda encogiendo los hombros.

-"Acostúmbrense… el día que mueran voy a hacer que los graben en sus tumbas"

-"Muy graciosa Pataki"

Mi celular sonó, cuando vi el identificador me quede de piedra, no esperaba una llamada de él. Conteste el teléfono temblando lo menos posible para que nadie se diera cuenta.

-"¿Papa que pasa?"

-"**Supongo que estas con tus amigas**"

-"Así es papa, estoy con las chicas en el centro comercial, pero eso ya te lo había dicho"

-"**Me alaga saber que pase a ser tu papito…**"

-"Eres un idiota Bob…"

-"**Si te interesa, ya salí del hospital… estoy en casa**"

-"Claro que me interesa… pero eso a que viene"

-"**A que va a ser quiero verte…**"

-"Esto se debe a que…"

-"**Quiero verte… tenemos que hablar, pero esta vez sin aventarnos cosas**"

-"¿Esta mama?"

-"**Si, están mis padres… pero si lo que te preocupa es que si están enojados con lo que hiciste, no te preocupes, en todo caso amenazaron con darte una recompensa, el seguro pago todo y les dio todavía una indemnización… por una negligencia médica**"

-"Pero…"

-"**En serio hiciste más rico al viejo Ballack…. Esta feliz… además eres la hija de su gran amigo Bob**"

-"Lo siento papa, no pienso ir con Wolfgang"

-"**¿Por qué?**"

-"Pero papa, no me importa que sea el hijo de tu mejor amigo"

-"**Oh, es actuación cierto**"

-"Esta bien papa… pero será hasta mañana"

-"**Por las chicas supongo**"

-"Si, si lo que digas"

-"**Entonces te veo mañana Helga**"

-"Si nos vemos…"

Colgué el teléfono.

-"Odio a Bob…"

-"Tranquila Helga, nada mas esta vez recuerda no llevar nada peligroso…"

-"Muy graciosa Rhonda… ahora si me va a matar… alguien tendrá un equipo anti-motines entre sus cosas, que le sobre"

(*_*)

-"Solo el equipo de protección de futbol de Thadeus"

-"Ok… alguien me puede explicar que hace ese equipo en la casa de Rhonda"

Rhonda se puso de mil colores. Todas la miramos intrigada.

-"Pataki, no te interesa"

-"La verdad es que no… mi pobre mente se vería perturbada a niveles insospechados"

-"A ti ya nada te puede perturbar más de lo que ya estas"

-"Puedes apostar que esa parte de tu vida si…"

-"Eres una idiota"

(*_*)

&.& &.& &.& &.& &.& &.& &.& &.&

Al día siguiente, llegue muy temprano a la casa de los Ballack, con un miedo de muerte. Esperaba que su mama intentara matarme o algo así; Pero al igual que la mía, en su momento, tenía serios problemas con la bebida, salvo que Miriam ya la había dejado, afortunadamente. Cuando llegue ella estaba tirada en el sofá, durmiendo plácidamente. Wolfgang estaba en la cocina peleando con un vaso, mientras trataba de servirse jugo.

-"¿Te ayudo?"

-"Si, por favor…"

-"¿Ya desayunaste?"

-"No, es algo difícil tratar de hacer algo con el brazo así"

Llevaba el brazo en un cabestrillo.

-"Siéntate, ¿Quieres hot cakes o huevos?"

-"Lo que sea tu voluntad"

-"Ambos…"

Después de haber batido la masa y haber hecho los panqueques, mientras preparaba los huevos, el por fin dijo algo.

-"Vaya conviene que me habientes bicicletas a la cabeza más seguido, si con eso me gano un desayuno"

-"Imbécil…"

-"También te quiero mi patito"

Se acerco por detrás de mí, yo estaba volteada a la estufa, cocinando los huevos, me abrazo y se apoyo a mi espalda.

-"Wolfgang…"

-"No paso nada con Ariane, solo bailamos… solo me hizo más daño…"

-"¿Que te hizo la muy zorra?"

-"En cuanto te fuiste, me mando a la goma con la excusa de que yo no le interesaba..."

Después descubrí que lo único que sucedía es que ella no soportaba que le quitaran atención, ella sabía lo coladito que Wolfgang estaba por ella, así que no pudo soportar que en días no se hubiera humillado a sus pies, por eso bailo con él.

-"¿Puedo partirle la cara?"

-"Esta vez no, pero algún día lo harás"

-"Es una promesa cariño"

-"Me siento como una pareja de casados, tu haciéndome el desayuno y yo aquí abrazándote"

-"Si no quieres tus huevos en la cara, siéntate"

-"Si los quiero en la cara… vale la pena los sacrificios que hago por las atenciones que recibo…"

-"Eres un idiota"

El se alejo y se sentó, en eso su papa bajo del segundo piso.

-"Buenos días… huele delicioso"

-"¿Quiere almorzar con nosotros señor?"

Me puse demasiado nerviosa, sentía que las piernas no me respondían.

-"¿No será una molestia?"

-"Al contrario… es su casa, la que vendría a molestar soy yo…"

-"Tu siempre serás bienvenida en esta casa"

Desayunamos en completa armonía. Cuando el papa de Wolfgang termino, se levanto y llevo los trastes al fregadero.

-"Tenia años que no desayunaba tan delicioso, deberías de venir más seguido hija… nos vemos después…"

Salió dejándonos solos en la cocina.

-"Tienes suerte que mis hermanos no están hoy en la casa"

-"¿Dónde están?"

-"Fueron llamados a servicio, no sé para qué, si no, todavía seguirías cocinando…"

-"Hasta crees… seré tu cocinera…"

-"Crees que podamos hablar"

-"Claro…"

(*_*)

Subimos a su habitación, total su mama no despertaría hasta más tarde, según Wolfgang se acaba de dormir cuando yo llegue.

Me senté sobre su cama y el a un lado mío.

(*_*)

Mire mis pies, mientras me tragaba todo el orgullo Pataki sin un vasito de agua ni nada.

-"Lo siento… si estaba celosa"

-"Lo supuse… yo también tuve la culpa, no debí bailar con Ariane"

-"Te impulse a ello…"

-"La verdad es que si, con tu comentario"

-"¿Cual comentario?"

-"El de que no éramos novios ni nada"

-"Es la verdad"

-"Pero sofoca que seas tan cruel…"

-"Lo siento… ¿amigos?"

Le extendí la mano y él me la tomo, el resto del día vimos películas.

(*_*)

Mentira, el dio la vuelta y me aprisiono con su cuerpo a la cama, con su mano libre.

-"No quiero ser amigos, y tú lo sabes"

Me beso apasionadamente, dejándome sin aliento. Dio un pequeño movimiento que le ocasiono dolor. Lo empuje levemente para que se levantara.

-"Esto es peligroso galán… tu mama…"

-"Tu sabes perfectamente, que si se levanta mañana será ganancia"

Me jalo a su cuerpo, quedando el debajo mío.

Sonreía y mojaba sus labios con la punta de su lengua para mandarme de esos besos traviesos que se escapan y nos gustan.

Paso su mano por mis cabellos y beso mi cuello. Continuó en mi mejilla y luego en mis labios, cada beso era endulzante, mi boca busco la suya para unir en un beso intenso, era una sensación rara.

El beso me dejo un poco tonta, su mano sana comenzó a jugar en mi cadera, cuando sentí su frio tacto en mi espalda desnuda, lo aparte rápidamente.

-"¿Qué haces?"

-"Tu qué crees, reconciliándome…"

-"No seas idiota, se nos puede salir de las manos…"

-"Oh vamos Helga…"

-"Olvídalo…"

-"Esta bien, vamos a la sala a ver unas películas…"

-"Pero tu mama esta…"

-"Bien, quedémonos aquí…"

Volvió a besarme desenfrenadamente, esta vez dejando su mano quieta pegada a mi cintura.

(*_*)

&.& &.& &.& &.& &.& &.& &.& &.&

Los siguientes días fueron bastante buenos, salíamos con un poco menos de precaución gracias a que pocos quedaban en la ciudad que podrían identificarnos, aun así corrimos con mucho cuidado.

El día en que todos estaban en la ciudad fuimos al campo Gerald a recordar viejos tiempos.

-"Bueno ¿jugamos o no?"

Pregunte yo con mi vieja mascara de cátcher. Gerald estaba ligando con Phoebe, Thadeus con Rhonda, Sheena con Eugene, Patty con Harold. Arnold se acerco a mí.

-"Parece que no Hell…"

-"¿Tu también cabeza de balón?"

-"Tu de toda la vida nos has puesto apodos, que te sorprende que ahora también tengamos uno para ti"

-"Los míos son originales... ustedes solo copian el que alguien mas dijo…"

-"Total que nadie le gana a la gran Helga G. Pataki"

-"Claro que no cerebro de mosca… eso apréndetelo…"

-"Lo que tu digas Helga…"

Puso su mano sobre mi hombro.

-"Si lo que yo diga…"

(*_*)

Recuerdo cuando aquel sencillo contacto me llevaba hasta el infinito y mas allá, solo con el toque de Arnold. Hmm y ese no fue la excepción, recuerdo que me cuestione tanto, si estaba haciendo bien.

(*_*)

-"Lo bueno de este año, es que ahora si vas a almorzar con nosotros"

-"No creo"

De hecho había hecho petición para seguir con mi mismo horario. Me divertía de lo lindo con los chicos, y dejarlos seria abandonarlos y no era muy correcto que después de que fueron los únicos que me aceptaron y me ayudaron como novata, les diera la espalda.

-"La verdad cabezón, es que pedí quedarme en ese turno"

-"¿Por qué Helga?"

-"Hmm... Es que los chicos me matarían, si los dejo su ultimo año"

Y además tenía que estar un tiempo más, con mi "Novio".

-"Nada, lo que pasa es que te gusta Adam"

-"¿Qué?"

Gritamos Arnold y yo, al poco inteligente comentario de Harold.

-"No en serio, niño rosa… ya te ha afectado el cerebro tanto golpe…"

-"Oh vamos, todas las chicas están vueltas locas por él"

-"No me incluyas en ese paquete, los mujeriegos no van conmigo"

Además a mi me gustaban rubios.

-"Si no es Adam… es Luis…"

-"Ni Luis, ni Edmund, ni Mike, ni Dany, ninguno de ellos cara de marrano en engorda"

-"Oh vamos Pataki… para que juntarse con ellos… a menos que…"

-"No saques conclusiones idiotas, vamos a jugar o no"

-"La verdad Helga, no tengo muchas ganas…"

Dijo Gerald, lanzándole una mirada un poco tímida a Phoebe.

-"Vaya perdedores"

Arnold me abrazo por los hombros.

(*_*)

Recuerdo que en aquel momento me desmaye interiormente, como solía hacerlo en aquellos tiempos.

(*_*)

-"Eso sucede Pataki, cuando formas parte del equipo de los solteros eternos"

-"¿Pataki? ¿En serio Arnold?"

-"¿Qué? ¿O prefieres Hell?"

-"Hell, por favor… pero no te incluyas en el sector de los eternos solteros"

-"¿Por qué?, acaso no sabías que ya volví a ese grupo"

-"¿Desde cuándo?"

-"Después del baile… me mandaron a volar… así que acéptame a tu selecto grupo de solteros"

-"En serio Shortman… a veces eres extraño"

-"Pero así me quieres Pataki"

En ningún momento me había soltado. En eso sentí una presencia atrás de nosotros.

-"Si Pataki, así lo quieres…"

Al oír la voz de Wolfgang, sentí escalofríos por todo mi ser.

-"Oh vamos Wolfgang, no me digas que nos vas a quitar a Pataki"

Dijo Arnold volteando, cuando voltee vi que Edmund, Luis, Dany, Adam y Mike venían con él. El se veía molesto, trate de zafarme del abrazo de Arnold, pero no pude.

-"No, venía a ver si querían un reto… nosotros cinco contra cinco de ustedes, ¿qué dicen?"

-"Pero cinco contra cinco es muy poco…"

-"Eso es sencillo, yo me voy del lado de Wolfgang"

Dije yo, su mirada no mostraba ningún sentimiento, pero sentía yo que estaba furioso.

-"No Hell, quédate con nosotros"

-"Lo siento Arnoldo, así será más divertido"

Me separe de Arnold y me hice de lado de Wolfgang. El no me sostenía la mirada, estaba molesto.

Los demás chicos se acercaron a nosotros.

-"Pero Wolfgang, ¿con tu brazo será recomendable?"

-"Mira Thadeus, no te metas… juguemos beisbol, futbol si seria riesgoso… ¿Se animan o son unos gallinas?"

-"Pero no te lleves a la ceja de oruga"

-"Mira niño rosa…"

-"Tranquila Pataki… además se la debes a Wolf por el golpazo con la bicicleta"

Me sonroje ante el comentario de Adam, todos los demás solo sonrieron.

-"¡Adam!"

Dijimos al mismo tiempo Wolfgang y yo.

-"Me agarro desprevenido está loca…"

-"Loca tu abuela idiota"

Lo enfrente con furia, el me respondió la mirada con furia.

-"Wolfgang, Pataki, tranquilícense"

Dijo Luis interponiéndose entre nosotros.

-"Va pues"

Dijo Gerald.

-"Que sea, Arnold, Thadeus, Gerald, Sid, Harold y yo contra ustedes"

-"Me parece"

Dijo Stinky, Wolfgang y yo nos veíamos con furia aun.

-"Bien, ¿Quien empieza a batear?"

Dijo Arnold.

-"Que empiecen las niñas, aunque dudo que Pataki sea una"

Contesto Harold.

-"Cállate imbécil…"

&.& &.& &.& &.& &.& &.& &.& &.&

Al final ganamos por unas cuantas carreras, gracias a mi claro está, y a Wolfgang que como pícher lanzaba la pelota con furia en mi contra. Pero al final del día, me di cuenta de algo que después sería uno de los fallos mas grandes de la historia del juego adivinatorio de Rhonda.

Al terminar el partido, Nadine se acerco a Sid. Yo al estar cerca de ella alcance a oír lo que decían.

-"Bien hecho Sid…"

-"Pero perdimos… todo por culpa de Helga"

-"Lo sé, pero hiciste tu mejor esfuerzo"

Le sonrió coquetamente, estoy ya no olía a cadáver, era el cadáver. A Nadine le gustaba, y él nariz de… bueno digamos que no entendía muy bien la indirectas. Cuando Nadine se dio la vuelta y se fue algo alicaída, yo me acerque a Sid.

-"Hey…"

-"Helga ¿vienes a burlarte?"

-"Nadine es buena chica…"

-"Si es muy… ¿a qué viene eso?"

-"Creo que le gustas…"

-"Helga, sabes que nadie en sus cabales se metería con una de las suegras…"

-"Así que, solo por eso no tienes los pantalones de invitarla a salir"

-"Creo…"

-"Cuando hemos hecho algo malo, solo amenazas Sid… por más que quisiéramos matar a Peadpod, ella se impuso y ni siquiera le tocamos un pelo"

-"Lo sé pero…"

-"Sid… demuestra que eres un hombre… ya no somos los niños de Simmons que temíamos a cualquier cosa"

-"Pero…"

-"Me sorprende que seas tan poco hombre"

-"Helga yo…"

-"Inténtalo…"

Me di la vuelta y camine rumbo a los chicos.

&.& &.& &.& &.& &.& &.& &.& &.&

Fuimos al restaurant de la autopista a celebrar la victoria, yo me sentía algo traidora, al faltarles al respeto a mis viejos amigos.

-"Oh vamos Helga, se lo tenían merecido"

Dijo Adam.

-"No lo sé"

-"No ves que se priva por su amigo Arnold"

-"Wolfgang no digas estupideces"

-"No me lo niegues ahora Pataki"

-"Sabes que… no pienso si quiera dirigirte la palabra… idiota"

-"Como si me importara…"

El resto del día, me la pase bromeando con Luis. Al final del día termine siendo escoltada por Wolfgang hasta mi casa.

-"¿Estas molesto?"

-"¿Debería?"

-"Vamos, no seas tonto…"

-"Tengo razones… ¿Acaso te diste cuenta como te abrazaba Shortman?"

-"Somos amigos… él y yo…"

-"No porque tu no quieras, eso es seguro"

-"No comiences… sabes que tu y yo…"

-"¿Tu y yo qué? ¿Somos simples amigos?"

-"¡Wolfgang!"

-"Me siento un maldito plato de segunda mesa"

-"Wolfgang está viendo cosas donde no las debes ver"

-"No fue lo mismo el día del baile"

-"Estas siendo un imbécil…"

-"Tu una pu…"

-"No te atrevas…"

-"¿Qué me harías si me atreviera? ¿Lanzarme una bicicleta?"

-"Ninguno de los dos está siendo, coherente… mejor dejémoslo así, mañana hablaremos"

Me metí a mi casa azotándole la puerta en las narices con todas mis fuerzas.

Continuara…

* * *

Un review! Por favor…Tenia sueño por eso no se me ocurrio otra forma de pedir review... :P sorry

Aquí un nuevo capítulo espero les guste.

* * *

Gracias por las y los maravillosos lectores que han seguido esta historia y como es clásico en 25 rosas les agradezco y les dedico este fic a:

Allison Doolin

BBSTIA

Dianarr07

Fenixker

GENESARETH

Gelygirl

Linadzuki

MarHelga

Nattyaye

Perse B.J

miss romantic2

ogba95

sweet-sol

Y a las bellísimas personas que me dejaron Review…

Perse B.J

Linadzuki

Jopeth23

BBSTIA

GENESARETH

clita98

marduking

mechitas123

miss romantic2

Nattyaye

Vivian Alejandra

miss romantic2

Wolf-fan

Dianarr07

Gelygirl

Fenixker

* * *

Perdon por los que no se vio su nombre en el capitulo anterior, al contestar el review

mil disculpas… fue culpa de fanfiction y mia… lo siento!

Review respuestas

Perse B.J gracias!... que bueno que te reíste un rato… saludos

Nattyaye al fin Helga g. Pataki, da miedo a todos creeme… hechale ganas a la secundaria para que tengas un buen futuro… se lo que es estar enviciada, yo a veces entro hasta 7 veces al dia en busca de nuevos fics… jejeje hasta lo tengo en primera pagina que aparece… si ya se que abandone un rato… pero espero ya no hacerlo mas… por lo menos hasta ponerle fin… todo es culpa de Marduking, me hizo hacer otro fic por que quería que atropellaran a Arnold o a Wolfgang o a Helga y que murieran… así que tuve que hacerle un drama… aparte con todos me siento en deuda por seguirme y quiero hacer lo mejor… y pues no puedo poner cualquier cosa como al principio… :P

miss romantic2 jajajaja si a veces pasa eso… no me acuerdo en cual yo amaba al otro chico… lo que recuerdo es que tenía una moto genial… pero que bueno que pienses que wolfy-pooh es adorable… :P te digo voy a hacer un grupo de apoyo en face jajajajaja…

clita98 nop… no me suena tututututututuru… jajajajaja broma… prometo no tardarme tanto… es que ahora me he dedicado a jugar super nintendo y ya sabes de vez en cuando es adictivo… :P mas cuando el juego es de Ranma(para mi es mi mayor trauma)

Deymi Andrew jajaja gracias por seguirme… me da mucho gusto, te lo agradezco… yo tambien espero no tardar mucho, pero mis parámetros han subido mucho… me siento comprometida con todos de darles una buena historia… y no es sencillo creeme… espero que en verdad les guste el final que tengo pendiente, no quiero decepcionar a nadie… :P

Gelygirl si pobrecito es un amor, amo a wolfy… :P tenía que aparecer después de todo.

sweet-sol ¿en serio Arnold?... ¿todavía me falta mucho poder de convencimiento para que te unas al team-wolf?... hmm hijos de arnold? Veré que puedo hacer pero no prometo nada…

Wolfyfan ¿demasiado predecible que? De Arnold… jajaja prometo que no me lavaran el cerebro pronto…

melu-chan quien sabe, si me convencen si se queda en los dos con el :P que no lea esto Sweet-sol, o me mata y de una forma no muy bonita… :P

Fenixker no era gran misterio, Helga Pataki puede volver arma lo que sea…

GENESARETH otra ola k ase?... jajajaja ya se quien influyo a clarisa… si no amara tanto las llamas lo odiaría, todo mundo lo dice… :P pero solo por la llama lo adoro :P jajajajaja… si pudiera tener una en vez de mis cinco bebes creo que si los cambiaria… te aburren las joyas, por algo es ese viejo dicho que en casa del herrero cuchara de palo, te explico… mi papa era joyero desde los 16 años y mi mama era secretaria en una joyería desde los 18… me tuvieron a los 40… asi que toda mi vida he visto y vivido de la joyería, ya me tenia harta… daría lo que fuera para trabajar en algo diferente (creo que por eso estudiaba sistemas digitales… aparte de que me gustan las compus) si eso me impide que suba mas de tono este fanfic, tenia muuuy buenas escenas de wolfy y Helga, que eran exclusivas de este, pero me da cosa lo que tu dices que leean los menores de edad… uf uf y recontra uf batman… (soy fan de batman… del comic aclaro y si nuestra apuesta la emprendiera sobre el ;) juar juar juar… es broma)

gabylublack jajaja yo también quiero un novio así… pero creo que Marduking me mata si lo cambio :P… pero veras que te llega tu wolfy… pues escogue al team-wolfy es el mejor… :P…


	14. Invierno zoologico

DISCLAIMER: Hey arnold (Craig Bartlett es el afortunado) desgraciadamente no me pertenece. La imagen del fic esta sacada de un dibujo de devianart de lilacflare cuyo nombre es HA.:Friend or Foe:. Véanlo…

Esta historia no tiene relación directa con mi otro fanfic, es algo así como un que paso antes de él, por lo tanto no es necesario que lo lean.

M por el lenguaje y por algunas escenitas que pienso subir de tono…

En negritas se encuentra lo que hablan por teléfono, el que se encuentra al otro lado de la línea.

&.& &.& &.& &.& &.& &.& &.& &.& Cambio de escena

El uso de (*_*) significa una escena que Helga como narradora, se narra así misma… debido al contenido fuerte que por obvias razones no se las va a narrar a sus hijos.

* * *

Capitulo 13 Invierno Zoológico

* * *

Al día siguiente lo primero que hice fue ir a la casa de Wolfgang, era el último domingo de vacaciones.

Al llegar, el estaba sentado en el sillón de su sala con un puchero como rostro, suspire profundamente y camine a donde estaba él.

-"Hola…"

-"Hola…"

-"¿Estas mejor o debo venir otro día?"

-"Siéntate…"

-"Gracias…"

Me senté a su lado.

-"Lo siento… me sentí mal… tu sabes a lo que me refiero…"

-"Salvo que Shortman y yo, no bailamos… solo me abrasaba con camaradería"

-"No sé porque… pero sentí como si me ardieran las venas"

-"Lo sé"

-"¿Amigos?"

-"Hmm ¿Es tu venganza?"

-"Si… ¿a qué se siente fatal?"

-"Eres un perro"

-"No, un lobo… y se va a comer a esta caperucita rosa…"

-"Muy gracioso Wolfgang…"

&.& &.& &.& &.& &.& &.& &.& &.&

El primer día de clases, fue un martirio, acostumbrada a dormir hasta tarde. Aparte tener que evitar ser vista por Shortman al dejarle su regalo de inicio de curso era la muerte.

Cuando recibí mi horario, cuál fue mi sorpresa que almorzaba dos días con las chicas y tres días con la pandilla de neandertales.

Adam y Luis se acercaron a mí, me arrebataron el horario.

-"¿Por qué tienes literatura avanzada si estas en segundo?"

-"Porque soy un genio…"

-"Lo peor… la tienes al mismo horario que Wolfgang"

-"Hey es cierto Adam… si no supiera que uno no escoge el horario juraría que ustedes lo escogieron"

-"No seas idiota Luis, ¿para que querría estar con Wolfgang?"

-"Para asesinarse sin testigos…"

-"jajaja muy gracioso"

En eso el aludido se puso detrás de mí.

-"Mejor la lanzo al rio"

-"Eso si no amaneces en la autopista…"

-"Lo que me recuerda… ¿Quieren ver lo que me regalo mi viejo?"

-"Si…"

Nos jalo al patio, y ahí estaba una camioneta Durango negra estacionada.

-"Wow… ¡esta bellísima!"

Dije yo emocionada dándole la vuelta, para conocerla.

-"Esta un poco maltratada, pero poco a poco la sacare adelante"

-"¡Es genial!"

-"No está mal, pero yo prefiero las motos…"

-"Lo sé Adam, va con tu estilo de niño malo…"

-"Vas a tener que darnos un paseo en ella…"

-"¿Quién vota por hablarle a los chicos y largarnos de la escuela?"

-"¡Yo!"

-"Yo paso Wolfgang, tengo un pendiente…"

-"Vamos Pataki, no seas mojigata"

-"Lo siento… hoy no…"

-"Esta bien, vamos en la tarde…"

-"¿Y cómo le vas a poner?"

-"Adam es idiota ponerle nombre a los carros"

-"Oh vamos… ¿no se te ocurre nada?"

-"Yo le pondría Zoológico, por que va a subir a cada bestia"

-"Muy graciosa Pataki… yo le pondría Invierno, es un nombre más sencillo"

-"¿Y qué tal Invierno Zoológico?"

-"Adam es larguísimo"

-"Pero así lo acaban de nombrar sus padres"

-"¿Sus padres?"

-"Si, solo los padres pensarían que ese monstruo es hermoso…"

-"Eres un ridículo Adam…"

-"Bien… invierno Zoológico será"

-"¿Tu por qué le haces caso Wolfgang?

-"Es bueno su argumento"

-"Ni si quiera es argumento…"

-"Así se llama y punto"

Todos caminamos de nuevo a la escuela.

-"¿No están emocionados es su ultimo año?"

-"No es para tanto Pataki…"

-"Bueno ya ver el próximo año"

En eso se acerco Ariane a nosotros, le sonrió a Wolfgang.

-"Hola chicos, ¿listos para el ultimo año?"

Llevaba una minifalda y volteaba a ver a Wolfgang coquetamente, yo solo sonreí tontamente, como lo haría cualquier rubia idiota.

-"Hola Adriane…"

-"Pataki, ¿no es así?"

-"Si, Adriane"

-"Me llamo Ariane, querida"

-"Oh discúlpame, Ariane"

-"No te preocupes cariño… hasta luego chicos"

Todos se quedaron con la quijada desencajada.

-"¿Desde cuándo nos habla?"

-"Desde que están con papa Adam"

-"Aja…"

Wolfgang estaba muy serio viendo a donde ella se había alejado.

-"Y bien… este día me toca almorzar con ustedes perdedores… así que nos vemos ahí"

Camine rumbo a la clase que me tocaba, cuál fue mi sorpresa al ver a Sid en ella. Soñando despierto, con algo.

-"Ella si te diría que si…"

Se puso rojo.

-"¿De qué me hablas?"

-"Vaya le atine…"

-"Helga… por amor de dios no vayas a hacer nada…"

-"Por mi perfecto… tu eres el que sale perjudicado cariño…"

-"Eso ya lo sé… solo que tengo miedo…"

-"Mira, espera un momento aquí…"

Corrí a mi casillero y sin que nadie me viera saque una rosa que tenia. Era una que había sido descartada de un anterior trabajo que había hecho. Desgraciadamente este hecho me gano la reputación de que cada vez que quisieran pedir perdón, debían ir con Helga G. Pataki.

(*_*)

Las rosas anuales de Arnold. Recuerdo como cada año le mandaba ese ramo y ese poema.

(*_*)

Regrese donde estaba Sid, le ofrecí la rosa, pero él se negó a tomarla.

-"¿Esto qué quiere decir?"

-"No lo mal interpretes, tómala…"

La tomo y se espino.

-"Auch… tiene espinas"

-"¿Recuerdas ese viejo concurso de ranas en el que participabas?"

-"Si… eso que tiene que ver"

-"¿Recuerdas por qué en quinto grado estuviste a punto de renunciar?"

-"Si, por miedo a los gérmenes…"

-"¿Y por qué lo volviste a hacer?"

-"Porque me gustaba…"

-"Aunque se oiga como un cliché, las rosas son hermosas, pero tienen espinas eso es lo que todavía las hacen más bellas… es como ese viejo dicho, si las cosas son difíciles eso quiere decir que el camino es el correcto…"

-"Pero no es fácil…"

-"Sid, si las cosas fueran fáciles todo mundo las haría… además lo bueno tiene sus retos"

-"¿Todavía me van a hacer la vida un infierno?"

-"Solo el primer día…"

-"Gracias Hell"

-"De nada Nariz de…"

-"¡Helga!"

-"Esta bien… que genio…"

El maestro entro en el salón, todo mundo atendimos a su aburridísima lección de Biología.

&.& &.& &.& &.& &.& &.& &.& &.&

Cuando llegue a mi clase de literatura avanzada, vi que todos eran de tercero. Ubique el pupitre justo detrás de Wolfgang y me senté ahí.

-"Es raro, estar con tanto anciano…"

-"Cálmate niñita…"

-"A las pruebas me remito"

-"Estas loca… ¿Ahora no me gane un bicicleta en mi cabeza? "

-"A veces eres tan idiota"

-"Lo sé…"

En eso para mí des fortuna Ariane entro también al salón y se sentó junto a Wolfgang a su lado derecho.

-"Wolfgang, que gusto tener a alguien conocido en esta clase…"

-"Es verdad…"

Yo solo suspire inaudiblemente, para no tratar de llamar la atención de Wolfgang. Ella toda la clase trato de llamar su atención, pero él se volteaba constantemente para discutir cualquier cosa conmigo. Para molestia de ella. Al final de la clase el profesor nos dejo un trabajo el cual debíamos hacer en parejas. Wolfgang se volteo a verme y me sonrio.

-"¿Quieres ser mi pareja?"

-"Sabes, una cosa… la verdad no creo que seas tan bruto…"

-"En serio Pataki, tienes que ayudarme con este trabajo…"

-"¿Y yo por qué?"

-"¿Por qué va a ser? Eres el genio en esta materia…"

-"Eres de lo peor…"

-"Lo sé… ahora ayudame…"

-"Esta bien, saliendo vamos a mi casa o a la tuya a hacerlo…"

-"Para que apresurarse, es para el Miércoles"

-"¿Quieres mi ayuda sí o no?"

-"Pero…"

-"Bajo mis términos…"

-"Esta bien… que genio"

-"Gracias…"

Salimos juntos al pasillo, de ahí nos tocaba almorzar. Los chicos ya estaban ahí en la cafetería. Todos nos sentamos en nuestras respectivas mesas.

-"Hoy vamos a ir al Karaoke"

-"Pero por que al Karaoke, es aburrido Adam…"

-"Es que irán unas pollitas de lo mas lindas"

-"Lo siento yo no puedo… me castigaron"

-"¿Qué hiciste?"

-"Pregúntale a Pataki… quiere que hagamos una tarea… hazme el favor"

-"¿Te sientes bien Helga?"

-"Si, Luis… este que es más bien un ridículo…"

-"Tu dijiste…"

-"Lo que haya dicho es pasado… ¿y entonces donde vamos a estrenar a su bebe?"

-"No, se… vamos a donde nos lleve… por lo menos hasta las 5 que tengo que trabajar"

-"Eso es perfecto…"

&.& &.& &.& &.& &.& &.& &.& &.&

Al día siguiente, a la hora del almuerzo fue un enorme dejavu, estaba sola a la entrada con mi charola del almuerzo. En eso Arnold se acerco a mi.

-"Hola Hell"

-"Arnold-o…"

-"Pareces un cachorrito perdido…"

-"Me siento perdida, no estoy acostumbrada a buscar donde sentarme, digamos que ya tengo mi lugar establecido"

-"Bueno, deja ser tu guía de esta jungla estudiantil…"

Me sonrió dulcemente.

(*_*)

De aquella forma en que hacía temblar a mis rodillas, como si fueran de gelatina. Esos ojos verdes que me hipnotizaban tanto en aquellos momentos.

(*_*)

-"En las mesas del fondo, se sientan las que son darks, los deportistas se sientan al principio de las mesas…"

Así me fue dando un pequeño tour, para nuestra desgracia, también las huecas cambiaban de horario.

-"Y ahora en este semestre, la mesa del final a mano derecha son de las porristas"

-"Las huecas…"

-"¿Las huecas?"

-"Si tuvimos malas experiencias el año pasado con una clase y ellas, si no me crees pregúntale a Rhonda"

-"Bueno la primera mesa de la mano derecha, es de nosotros"

Nos acercamos a ella.

-"Mira en el extremo superior derecho, se sienta Rhonda y Thadeus, Nadine y Sid a a su lado, enfrente Phoebe y Gerald a su lado Sheena y Eugene, Harold y Patty en seguida de ellos, de ahí los  
"solteros" alternamos lugares"

-"¿Sid y Nadine?"

-"Apenas hoy…"

-"Pequeña rata… tan rápido…"

-"¿Sabias algo? O espera, si eres la celestina más conocida por aquí…"

-"Lo voy a desgarrar…"

-"Espérate a la salida, recuerda que las suegras atacan saliendo"

-"Nadine ha de estar planeando su escapatoria… voy a encontrar a esa rata de cloaca hasta el final del mundo"

-"Tranquila Hell…"

El lugar se empezó a llenar, cuando por fin estuvimos todos, para mí fue extraño. Aun no entendía la dinámica del grupo así que me decidí a comer en silencio.

-"¿Tu qué opinas ceja de oruga?"

Fue extraño, reaccione tardado.

-"¿De que me hablas niño rosa?"

-"Oh vamos, presta más atención"

-"Harold tiene razón Helga, es como si estuvieras ausente"

-"Es que no entiendo nada de lo que están hablando"

-"Oh decíamos que Megan debió quedarse en el horario que estaba almorzando"

-"Ah Williams… la odio, es mejor que la soporten ustedes a nosotros"

-"¿A Ustedes?"

-"Si, así nada mas voy a soportarla dos días a la semana"

-"No la soporto… esta ardida porque Ariane me apoyo a mí, como futura capitana"

Ese nombre… otra vez. Sentí que el estomago estaba por estallarme.

-"Yo ya les conté lo que me hizo el primer día, además su amiguita Britney no me soporta"

-"Eso es lo que supe… ¿Qué le hiciste?"

-"Nada, solo que soy la capitana del equipo de futbol femenino"

-"¿Te hicieron capitana?"

Pregunto Gerald sorprendido.

-"Aunque lo dudes cabeza de cepillo, soy buena…"

-"Vaya que sorpresa…"

-"Eso es perfecto, nos hace subir puntos en el lugar de popularidad"

-"Si seguro Rhonda…"

En eso una chica de tercero, que era un poco popular al ser una de las nominadas para presidentas de la sociedad de alumnos, se acerco a nosotros. Rhonda parecía Pavo real.

-"Buenas tardes chicos…"

-"Buenas tardes Marian, ¿Qué te trae por aquí? Siéntate"

Rhonda le dio un codazo a Thadeus para que se moviera.

-"No gracias, solo vine un momento… ¿Tu eres Pataki cierto?"

Se acerco a mí.

-"Ese es mi apellido hermana, así que no lo gastes"

Le dije yo despectivamente.

-"Vaya eres graciosa, cariño necesito pedirte un favor, ¿Crees que puedas acompañarme?"

-"Estoy comiendo"

-"Ya no"

Dijo Rhonda quitando mi plato, le hice fruncí el entrecejo a Rhonda, ella solo babeaba por la chica popular que estaba a mi lado, encogí los hombros y me levante.

-"Esta bien…"

La seguí por el pasillo, llegamos a un salón donde todo su equipo de campaña estaba haciendo planes.

-"Muy bien, aquí me tienes ¿Qué quieres?"

-"Mira Helga, ¿Por que así te llamas verdad?"

-"Si…"

-"Mira, tu eres una de las chicas más conocidas entre los estudiantes de tercero, y más temida en algunos de primero y respetado por los de segundo… veras, en las reglas de participación para la sociedad de alumnos, especifica que debemos tener alumnos de todos los grados en la mesa principal"

-"Si he leído esas reglas, ¿A qué viene esto?"

-"Cuando estuve en la anterior sociedad, me di cuenta que tenias un poco de aspiraciones políticas"

-"¿Husmeaste en mi archivo personal?"

-"No te enojes… bueno mi punto es que quiero que pertenezcas a mi campaña"

-"¿Y por qué yo? En los de segundo, encontraras personas más cualificadas"

-"Seguro que con tus calificaciones, tus aspiraciones políticas, tu fuerza y tu popularidad, no lo creo"

-"Estas siendo irónica o algo así… por ejemplo, esta Megan Williams con aspiraciones de popularidad, Rhonda Lloyd también con aspiraciones de popularidad sin contar con su sangre política, Phoebe Heyerdahl con su inteligencia, incluso con mejor imagen como Lila Sawyer, cualquiera de ellas estarían encantadas de aceptar tu proposición"

-"Ese es el punto, necesito demostrar a todos, que tú no estás de acuerdo conmigo pero aun así me apoyas y crees en mi, que tu defiendes una minoría de la escuela, además tienes pinta de modelo… si las chicas que mencionaste son buenas incluso son bonitas… pero mi vida tú podrías ser una modelo"

-"Cariño, yo fui una modelo"

-"Si, pero ese no es el asunto… lo que quiero demostrar, es que tengo alguien que es capaz de ponerme con los pies sobre la tierra, alguien sarcástico como tú, que no teme a decir lo que piensa y que defiende sus valores a pesar de que tenga que ir contra el mundo"

-"Vaya… se nota que eres política, sabes lavarle el coco a cualquiera"

-"¿Cuento contigo?"

-"Suponiendo que aceptara, solo suponiendo, ¿Que tendría que hacer?"

-"Bien, esto será sencillo, quiero que tu formes parte de la mesa principal como ya te dije, se propuso que en caso de que ganáramos tú fueras la secretaria de segundo grado"

-"Es un puesto algo alto, para alguien que casi no conoces"

-"Si, pero sería justo para ti ¿Qué dices?"

-"Me parece bastante prometedor"

-"Bien, trato hecho… pronto, en cuanto termine mi nominación, pienso comenzar a analizar propuestas de campaña, si tu pudieras traer algunas"

Me tendió la mano y yo la tome. Cabe aclarar chicos que si ganamos, pero que para mí no fue una parte muy importante en mi vida. Cuando regrese a la mesa, Rhonda me veía con ojitos de cachorrito atropellado.

-"Quiere que esté en su equipo de campaña"

-"¡Eso es genial!"

-"Si tu lo dices"

-"¿Pero por que tu y no yo?"

-"Soy más carismática que tu cariño"

Todos me voltearon a ver intrigados y de cierta forma irónica.

-"Ok, no… se trata de…"

Les platique todo lo que me había dicho Marian.

-"Es muy buena promesa de campaña, ya tiene mi voto"

-"Y el mío… es interesante y mas por que quiere a Helga G. Pataki tal como es, si es capaz de seguir ese precepto quiere decir que le importan los alumnos"

-"Oh vamos chicos, Helga no es tan mala, la ponen como si fuera una fiera"

-"Escucha lo que dices viejo…"

-"¿Yo?"

-"Si Arnold, es como si no conocieras a la ceja de oruga"

-"Si, Arnold… es Helga"

-"La cual está aquí presente, por si lo olvidaron"

Sid, Stinky, Harold y Gerald me voltearon a ver con cara de funeral.

-"Un día de estos, la vieja Betsy les va a dar un saludo en persona"

-"O un bicicletazo"

-"Muy graciosa Rhonda…"

Todos se rieron a mis costillas.

&.& &.& &.& &.& &.& &.& &.& &.&

A la salida por más que se escondió, lo atrape. Sid lloraba y se quejaba a más no poder, lo arrastre hasta la salida.

-"¡En serio Pataki! Lo que quieras…"

-"Sabes, lo que pensarían los otros patanes si te dejo así como así… no olvídalo"

Cuando llegue al patio, Rhonda, Sheena, Phoebe y Lila ya me estaban esperando.

-"Mira sanguijuela, las chicas ya te esperaban"

-"Hola Sid…"

Dijo Phoebe y Lila con una sonrisa.

-"En serio chicas, prometo portarme bien…"

-"Si le haces algo a mi amiga, te juro que te mato"

Rhonda lo tomo de la solapa enfurecida.

-"Ya oíste, inútil o te comportas o te comportas"

Dije yo posándome a un lado de Rhonda, por la cara de susto de Sid, identifique que ya era suficiente, pero aun así puse mi puño a un lado de su cara.

-"Ni la vieja Betsy, ni los cinco furiosos se han jubilado…"

-"Esta bien… lo entendí… lo entendí…"

Rhonda lo bajo, en eso llego Nadine y nos vio con cara de enojo.

-"Nos vemos nariz de…"

-"¡Helga que afán!"

-"Helga, ¿Cómo es que puedes ser así?

-"Que quieres Gifaldy… es divertido"

Me di la media vuelta y me acerque a invierno zoológico.

-"Que crees los chicos rehuyeron el hecho de que fuéramos a hacer tarea"

-"Que mal… yo les tenía varias tareas a cada uno, ahora la tendrás que hacerlas tu"

-"Seguramente…"

Continuara…

* * *

Un review! Por favor…

Por cada review que no dejan yo me como una galleta de animalito… como se que todos son fans de la fauna de galletas sálvenlos!

* * *

Gracias por las y los maravillosos lectores que han seguido esta historia y como es clásico en 25 rosas les agradezco y les dedico este fic a:

Allison Doolin

BBSTIA

Dianarr07

Fenixker

GENESARETH

Gelygirl

Linadzuki

MarHelga

Nattyaye

Perse B.J

miss romantic2

ogba95

sweet-sol

Y a las bellísimas personas que me dejaron Review…

Perse B.J

Linadzuki

Jopeth23

BBSTIA

GENESARETH

clita98

marduking

mechitas123

miss romantic2

Nattyaye

Vivian Alejandra

miss romantic2

Wolf-fan

Dianarr07

Gelygirl

Fenixker

gabylublack

* * *

Review respuestas…

sweet-sol jajaja esta bien hare todo lo que pueda… no prometo mucho, menos en este… por algo el titulo es como es… :P

miss romantic2 eso es bueno! Yo no soy muy fan de le, salvo que es por la única parte en que me puedo comunicar con algunos amigos… antes si era juego-fanatica… de todos los ville, pero ya no… si he leído ese esta bueno, pero yo el que digo es uno que hasta se hace novio de helga… cual seria… deja me acuerdo y te lo digo…

Perse B.J Detesto cuando la gente te ve asi… :P si tambien a mi me pasa, sobre todo cuando voy en el camión leyendo un libro… :P que bueno que te gusto…

melu-chan me gustaron los versos… chanse y me los robo :P es broma… aunque…

Nattyaye es Helga, te recuerdo que Harold le tiene miedo… por algo… ella tendrá sus formas de tortura chica… además estudio jiujitsu, recuerdas el día de las profesiones que arresto a unos ladrones ella solita… asi que si eso era capaz de niña, que sera capaz de grande :P … y mira que son los años mas bonitos en los que tu estas, los recuerdas con muchísimo cariño asi que vivelos al máximo… ya que, estaba según yo de incognito pero todo mundo me descubrió… "Un día mas de vida" de hecho me dejaste review… :P lo cual te agradezco…

Gelygirl jajaja ya se, muchas han cambiado, ahorita estoy contra sweet-sol, ella es la siguiente a wolfy-pooh-landia… jajajajajaj Ok no… :P en fin… saludos espero te guste la actualizacion


	15. Los Poemas perdidos

DISCLAIMER: Hey arnold (Craig Bartlett es el afortunado) desgraciadamente no me pertenece. La imagen del fic esta sacada de un dibujo de devianart de lilacflare cuyo nombre es HA.:Friend or Foe:. Véanlo…

Esta historia no tiene relación directa con mi otro fanfic, es algo así como un que paso antes de él, por lo tanto no es necesario que lo lean.

M por el lenguaje y por algunas escenitas que pienso subir de tono…

En negritas se encuentra lo que hablan por teléfono, el que se encuentra al otro lado de la línea.

&.& &.& &.& &.& &.& &.& &.& &.& Cambio de escena

El uso de (*_*) significa una escena que Helga como narradora, se narra así misma… debido al contenido fuerte que por obvias razones no se las va a narrar a sus hijos.

* * *

Capitulo 14 Los poemas perdidos…

* * *

-"¿Dame una razón para no oficializarlo?"

-"Las suegras…"

-"Muy buena razón"

Ambos estábamos tirados en el patio de él. Era el cumpleaños de su papa y habían organizado una fiesta, que se estaba llevando a cabo.

-"¿Y quién va a ser el maestro de futbol?"

-"Mañana lo sabremos…"

-"¿En sábado?"

-"Si, mañana el entrenador va a dejarnos en manos de ese niñato…"

-"¿Lo conoces?"

-"No, pero sé que se acaba de graduar en educación física, también entrena a los jugadores de futbol americano de la universidad"

-"Eso es genial, cuando me gradué y este en la universidad podrás ir conmigo"

-"¿Te encanta verdad?"

-"¿Qué cosa?"

-"Hacer planes a futuro…"

-"¿Tu no piensas en tu futuro?"

-"No, todo me ha salido diferente a como me lo imaginaba"

-"Me imagino… Shortman"

-"Dime si tu no pensabas en terminar con Ariane"

-"Si es la hora de la sinceridad… si… pensaba en ella como mi futura esposa, tres o cuatro niños preciosos corriendo por un patio enorme"

-"¿Cuatro?..."

-"Así que ya sabes por si te animas por lo menos quiero tres…"

-"Muy gracioso… yo también soñaba con una casa de vallas blancas de dos pisos, dos perros o más, un gato, dos niños"

Si niños, vamos a tener perros, pero el gato olvídenlo, papa es alérgico a ellos.

-"Bien… eso es considerable"

En eso un coche aparco junto a la casa, ambos nos levantamos, era Olga y su novio Derek. Papa había hecho todo porque él no estuviera, pero mi hermana como siempre lloro y consiguió lo que quería.

-"Tu hermana haría muy buena pareja con mi hermano"

-"Lo siento ya esta apartada…"

-"¿Te cae bien el chico?"

-"Bromeas… es genial"

En eso una voz sonó desde la puerta que daba al patio.

-"Hey Mini-Bob, vas a venir a saludarme ¿o voy a tener que arrástrate hasta aquí?"

-"¡Derek!"

Me levante como un rayo y corrí a la cocina.

-"Cuando llegaste odioso"

-"Hoy Mini-Bob"

Me abrazo, era una de las malas costumbres que Olga le había inculcado.

-"¿Qué tal te ha ido con la familia?"

-"Pésimo… ya sabes cómo es Bob"

-"Dímelo a mi…"

-"Pero tú ya tienes practica…"

-"Lo sé viejo… Wolfgang ven acá"

Wolfgang se levanto y se acerco a nosotros, tenía el mismo tamaño que Derek e incluso la misma complexión de chico esteroides.

-"Mira él es Wolfgang, Wolfgang es mi cuñado Derek"

-"Cuñadito bebe por favor"

Ambos nos reímos volteando a ver la puerta que no saliera Olga, ya nos habíamos ganado varias reprimendas por esa broma.

-"Mira Derek él es el chico del que te hable…"

-"Vaya… mas te vale que te portes bien con ella o te mato ¿oíste?"

-"Wolfgang, él sabe lo… bueno tu sabes"

-"Si Wolfgang, sabe nuestro acuerdo de cordialidad"

-"Wow, por fin alguien sabe… siento que me voy a ir de rodillas a la próxima iglesia"

-"No seas ridículo…"

-"¿Todavía nadie sabe?"

-"No, Derek… digamos que aun estamos de prueba"

-"Vaya… pues ya sabes chico, cualquier idiotez y te mato…"

-"Bien…"

Dijo Wolfgang que en vez de molesto se veía contento.

-"Bueno me voy, o tu hermana comenzara a llorar toda la noche por haberla dejado sola en la cena"

-"Jajaja como la soportas"

-"Del mismo modo que te soporto a ti… las quiero"

Se acerco a mí y me sacudió el cabello.

&.& &.& &.& &.& &.& &.& &.& &.&

El sábado muy temprano en la mañana, el entrenador nos estaba juntando a todas en una cancha cerca del estacionamiento.

-"Bueno chicas, el nuevo entrenador… ya está por llegar, quisiera que lo recibieran bien… no quiero bromas Pataki"

-"¡No señor!"

En eso un coche se detuvo y alguien bajo de él.

-"Denle la bienvenida al joven Derek Dempsey, el nuevo entrenador"

La quijada se me desencajo completamente. El me sonrió y me saludo. Algunas de las chicas estaban suspirando como adolescentes que eran.

-"Buenas tardes chicas"

Suspiros se oyeron en la mayoría de los labios de las chicas, incluso Britney babeaba por él.

-"Bueno, el entrenador me hace saber que el equipo no está completo… y que habrá que hacer tryouts… yo les voy a pedir a todas ustedes que se anoten a ellos, como sabrán las conozco muy poco, pero aun así las tendré en cuenta, solo será para que le den ejemplo a las chicas"

&.& &.& &.& &.& &.& &.& &.& &.&

Al terminar el entrenamiento, Derek se acerco a mi.

-"Hola mini-Bob"

-"¿Algún día dejaras de decirme así?"

-"Si, el día que desaparezca tu ceja"

-"Ya te lo dije, no pienso quitármela… es mi identidad"

-"¿Ni el día de tu boda?"

Si Robert, por eso en la foto no tengo la ceja Pataki, ahora déjame terminar niño.

-"Probablemente, si llega a pasar eso… Olga me amarrara a alguna silla y me lo arrancara a la fuerza"

-"Lo que me recuerda, en una foto que tiene tu papa de cuarto grado Olga…"

-"Si Derek, Olga también tiene el seño… de hecho se lo decolora y se lo quita"

-"¿Mis hijos también lo tendrán?"

-"Lo más probable… además van a ser igualitos a mi"

-"¿Y por qué mis hijos van a ser iguales a ti?"

-"Para sacarle canas a su madre… muajajajaja"

-"Eres una bruja"

-"Si, ¡Soy Elphaba!"

-"¿La bruja del oeste de wicked?"

-"Claro corazón…"

-"En ocasiones es tan fácil odiarte…"

-"Pero la mayor parte, es fácil amarme"

-"Eso pregúntaselo a…"

-"No te atrevas, si te platique, es porque te tengo la confianza…"

-"Lo sé, solo molestaba Elphie…"

-"Soy Hell para los amigos"

-"¿Te siguen diciendo así?"

-"Si, pero me encanta"

-"Bueno, vamos Mini-Bob te llevo a casa…"

-"Y si mejor me llevas con Fiyero"

-"Esta bien, pero si pregunta Bob le diré que no te vi…"

-"Bien… ¡esa es la actitud!, pero no te preocupes ya le avise"

-"Eso es bueno"

&.& &.& &.& &.& &.& &.& &.& &.&

El lunes a primera hora recibí una sorpresa un tanto inquietante. Lila se acerco a mí.

-"Helga, ¿crees que pueda hablar contigo?"

-"Claro, Perfect-girl"

-"¿Algún día, dejare de ser la señorita perfecta para ti?

-"No lo creo… ¿Entonces cual es el problema?"

-"Me… me… gusta un chico… y tu… bueno pues tienes fama de…"

-"¿Casamentera?"

-"Si… eso"

-"Y bien… ¿Quién es el afortunado?"

-"La verdad, preferiría tenerlo en suspenso… por lo menos quiero que tú me ayudes"

-"Bien si lo deseas de esa manera… lo haremos… ¿Shortman?"

-"Claro que no… el solo es un amigo lo sabes"

-"Con tus gustos raros… nada mas te advierto que si es Adam, olvídalo"

-"Pero Helga…"

-"No… entiende Adam, no te tomara en serio nunca"

-"Eso crees tú"

-"Esta bien… pero si te hace algo atente a que lo mate"

-"Helga por favor…"

-"Este sábado tenemos fiesta con un chavo de tercero, hare que vaya contigo… pero bajo tu responsabilidad"

-"Esta bien… pero prométeme que si no funciona, no lo mataras"

-"No te prometo nada"

-"¡Helga por favor!"

-"Lila, comprende… tu eres una niña muy linda e inocente, dejarte en manos de ese Lobo sería un suicidio"

-"Helga por favor…"

-"Ya te dije, solo te voy a dar una oportunidad"

-"Gracias…"

&.& &.& &.& &.& &.& &.& &.& &.&

Lo primero que hice ese día fue buscar al inútil de Adam a la hora del almuerzo.

-"Adam, quiero hablar contigo"

-"Si es para ti lo que sea"

-"Esto es serio Adam"

En eso llegaron los chicos.

-"Si me vas a pedir una cita nena, estoy dispuesto… todo Adam es tuyo"

Wolfgang puso cara de mono con diarrea.

-"Es algo así, pero no para mi"

-"Segura nena, porque descubrirías un mundo maravilloso conmigo"

-"¿En serio?… eres un idiota, no puedo creer que ve Lila en ti"

-"¿Lila? ¿Quién es Lila?"

-"Lila Sawyer, mi amiga"

-"No la ubico…"

-"Oh por dios… olvídalo sabes"

-"La pelirroja idiota"

Dijo Luis.

-"Ah ella, no Pataki olvídalo… con pueblerinas no salgo"

-"Solo el Sábado, para que se desengañe"

-"No Pataki, sería catastrófico para mi reputación y además no me interesa… las pelirrojas pueblerinas no son mi estilo"

-"Esta bien… de mi mano no quedo"

-"Esta vez fallo la señorita celestina"

-"Pataki, cambiando de tema… tenemos libre literatura"

-"¿Y eso que Wolf?"

-"Nada mas te aviso…"

-"Que se me hace que quiere escaparse contigo"

Dijo Dany moviendo las cejas en son sugestivo.

-"No seas idiota Dany"

Aun así, sentí un pequeño revolcón en mi estomago… no era mala idea.

&.& &.& &.& &.& &.& &.& &.& &.&

La hora de literatura misteriosamente coincidía con el almuerzo de los chicos, aproveche para hablar con Lila. Wolfgang y yo planeamos una escapada rápida en su camioneta a un Big 8, afortunadamente a los de tercero se les permitía salir de la institución. Llegamos a la mesa donde los chicos ya estaban comiendo, todos nos vieron con cara de sorpresa.

-"Hey Lila, ¿Crees que pueda hablar contigo?"

-"Claro Helga…"

-"Wolfgang podrías permitirme un momento"

-"Claro, entre más me libre de tu odiosa presencia mejor"

-"Tan adorable como siempre idiota"

Lila y yo salimos de la cafetería.

-"Lo siento, Lila… Adam no quiere ir"

-"¿Qué? ¿Por qué?"

-"Te lo dije, no eres su tipo…"

-"Ok… lo entiendo"

Vi como bajaba su cabeza.

-"Mira chica, chicos raros ahí a montones y la mayoría estaría feliz de salir contigo"

-"Si pero…"

-"Vamos… mira"

En eso para mí fortuna iba pasando Brian en ese momento. Nunca creerán lo que logre con esa estúpida coincidencia.

-"Hey Brainy…"

-"Brian, Helga"

-"Si, si, si lo que digas… ¿Qué harás el sábado?"

-"Nada…"

-"Bien, pues vas a llevar a Lila a la fiesta de Armand…"

-"¿Qué? Pero…"

-"Nada… Ves Lila, el encantado ahí tienes a tu chico raro…"

Lila y Brian se quedaron viendo extraño.

-"Y pobre de ti que no la lleves… te mato"

-"Pero Helga…"

-"Nada Lila… no pierdes nada en intentarlo"

Me di la media vuelta dejándolos con cara de sorpresa y un poco de molestia. Llegue a la mesa donde los chicos estaban sentados y jale a Wolfgang del brazo.

-"Anda tu me debes un granizado…"

-"Vaya contigo, ahora si lo recuerdas"

-"Claro idiota"

-"Pataki, tienes los modales de un gorila"

-"Si, los aprendí de ti… muévete"

-"Siempre una dama"

-"Se con quien serlo…"

-"Me gustaría saber quién será ese desconocido con el cual puedes actuar como una verdadera señorita"

-"Ya somos dos… el primero que lo conozca se lo presenta al otro"

-"Trato hecho"

Todos los chicos se rieron de nuestra pequeña pelea, a excepción de Arnold.

&.& &.& &.& &.& &.& &.& &.& &.&

Quien iba a pensar que la asociación de Brian y Lila iba a funcionar tan bien, las siguientes semanas, comenzaron a salir más, se les veía alegres y felices. Hasta que un día Brian se acerco a mí.

-"¿Puedo hablar contigo?"

-"Oh no por favor no…"

-"¿Qué?"

-"Dime por favor que no es cierto que tu y Lila…"

-"No pasa nada entre ella y yo… ese es el problema"

-"Te gusta"

-"La verdad es que un poco… pero ella no creo que sienta lo mismo…"

-"¿Por qué lo dices?"

-"Tal vez las señales"

-"Que mal plan"

-"Pero a mí me gusta ella…"

-"¿Y que quieres que haga yo?"

-"Ayúdame…"

-"Ayudaba a los otros chicos porque estaba segura que ellas les correspondían pero tu…"

-"Y que tiene de merito eso Helga… mas merito como celestina es ayudarme a mi"

-"Am… es que eso de conquistar gente, tu más que nadie sabes que no se me da"

-"Bueno en eso estamos igual…"

-"Hm… Brian la verdad no creo poder ayudarte"

-"Me lo debes Helga… fueron muchos golpes"

-"Brian no puedo creer que hagas esto"

-"Tu eres la experta en chantaje Hell… en cualquier momento te tocaba a ti…"

-"Pero Brian…"

-"Solo inténtalo si"

-"Como has cambiado…"

-"Todos cambiamos Helga… todos cambiamos… Ahora ¿Me vas a ayudar o no?"

-"¿En qué clase de gente te has convertido?"

-"En un monstruo…"

-"Ya veo…"

-"¿Y bien?"

-"¿Cuando te he abandonado?"

-"Siempre…"

-"Eres un tonto… si te voy a ayudar… lo primero que vas a hacer es empezar a regalarle poemas, a las chicas nos gusta eso"

-"Pero soy un asco para la poesía"

-"Bien… Bien… escribe"

&.& &.& &.& &.& &.& &.& &.& &.&

Esa tarde Wolfgang y yo, después de terminar una tarea, estábamos tirados en el suelo de mi habitación mientras yo le contaba lo sucedido.

-"Y ahora tengo que escoger un poema que darle para Lila… pero crees que no me inspira nada"

-"¿Escribes poesía?"

-"¿Qué te sorprende idiota? Por algo estoy en literatura avanzada, soy una persona sensible y artistica"

Wolfgang se carcajeo un rato, al ver mi actitud seria, dejo de hacerlo.

-"¿Hablas en serio Helga?"

-"Si… escribo poesía desde los 6 años… o antes"

-"No te creo…"

Me levante y camine a mi closet, ahí busque alguno de los tantos tomos de poesía, que después se convertirían en best seller en todo estados unidos, y se lo avente en la cara.

-"A las pruebas me limito…"

Wolfgang comenzó a leer en voz alta.

-"Y volverán los ángeles a despertarse con tu café pasará distraída la noticia de nosotros y dicen que me servirá lo que no mata fuerza te da mientras pasa el sonido de tu voz por la tele, por la radio y el teléfono resonará tu adiós… Wow eres buena…"

-"Te lo dije, ahora dame eso…"

-"No espera… Yo, el último de todos tus amores y, el loco aquel que nunca te olvido. Si un día siente frio tu corazón, recuerda mujer que alguien te ama. Se, que estás bien ocupada con tus cosas y, perdóname si algo interrumpí"

-"Wolfgang dame eso…"

-"No espera uno más… Everybody's got a dark side Do you love me? Can you love mine? Nobody's a picture perfect But we're worth it You know that we're worth it Will you love me? Even with my dark side? Like a diamond From black dust It's hard to know It can become A few give up So don't give up on me Please remind me who I really am"

-"No sabes leer poesía, pareces un loro… no espera el viejo loro de Bob sabia recitar mejor que tu… dame eso"

Comenzamos a pelear por el libro, el mientras siguió leyendo.

-"Muero por tus besos, por tu ingrata sonrisa, por tus bellas caricias eres tu mi alegría... Pido que no me falles que nunca te me vayas y que nunca te olvides que soy yo quien te ama que soy yo quien te espera que soy yo quien te llora que soy yo quien te anhela los minutos y horas…"

-"Wolfgang…"

-"Este también es bueno… Si tal vez podrías comprender, que no sé, cómo expresarme bien, si tal vez, pudiera hacerte ver, que no hay otra hombre mejor que tú para mí; si tal vez me harías muy feliz si tal vez me lo podrías decir si tal vez"

-"¡Wolfgang!"

-"Que ridícula Pataki…"

El estaba muerto de la risa, comenzó a hacer mofa de ello.

Me pare, estaba molesta conmigo misma por haberle abierto esa parte de mí. Lagrimas de rabia, comenzaron a correr por mis ojos.

- "¿Helga? ¿Patito que sucede?"

El me tomo de los brazos y se acerco a mí.

-"¿Helga que pasa?"

Sentía un fuego líquido por todas mis venas. Wolfgang quedo de piedra, al parecer había visto mis lágrimas. Me abrazo fuertemente. Esto se lo he hecho pagar toda su vida, al imbécil. Mas cuando mi libro de poesía se volvió un best seller.

-"Cariño, lo siento"

La ira paso del estado de impotencia al de furia descontrolada, comencé a golpearlo en el pecho.

-"Eres un maldito imbécil ¡Ahora lárgate!"

-"Helga… espera cariño… Helga…"

-"Lárgate…"

-"No hasta disculparme como es debido…"

-"Eres un estúpido"

-"Cariño… yo no lo hice a propósito… solo bromeaba… no llores"

En ningún momento me había soltado del abrazo, era incomodo tratar de golpearlo. En eso use mi rodilla y le golpee una parte de él muy sensible.

-"Eso te ganas por imbécil…"

Me limpie las lágrimas con furia.

-"Y entérate que Helga G. Pataki no llora por nadie…"

-"Helga en serio no pensé…"

-"¿Qué? ¿Qué fuera tan gracioso?"

-"No Helga… que tuvieras tanto talento"

-"Ja…"

-"Algún día serás una excelente escritora"

Me volvió a abrazar con fuerza.

-"Espero estar ahí… para arrepentirme el resto de mi vida por esto"

-"Eso espero…"

-"¿Bueno que te parece, si buscamos alguno que le pueda gustar a Brany?"

-"Esta bien…"

Saque todos los tomos de poesía. El se quedo con los ojos abiertos.

-"Júrame que todos estos los escribiste tu"

-"Si…"

-"¿Arnold?"

-"Si…"

-"Vaya que tienes muchos por aquí…"

-"Si… ¿te molesta?"

-"Un poco la verdad… ¿Por qué nunca hiciste nada?"

-"No lo sé… miedo, a que se burlaran de mis sentimientos… miedo a ser rechazada"

-"Pero te quedas con el "Hubiera", mírame a mi… he sido tantas veces rechazado por ella"

-"Pero a diferencia de Ariane, Arnold no es un perro… el me hubiera rechazado de tal forma que no lo podrías odiar"

-"¿Y si no?"

-"¿Alguna vez te has dado cuenta del tipo de chica que le gusta a Shortman?"

-"Eso no tiene nada que ver… tal vez te hubiera dado una oportunidad"

-"Podemos dejar eso por un rato…"

-"Esta bien"

Dentro de la caja de poemas salió una sorpresa, un zapatilla roja que tenía guardada desde cuarto grado.

-"¿Esto qué es?"

-"Lo había olvidado por completo"

Sonreí al verlo, al principio lo guarde con la ilusión de que algún día juntarlo con su pareja, la cual tenía otra persona.

-"Bueno, pero que significa"

-"Es una historia muy larga Wolfgang, ¿Quieres oírla?"

-"Porque no…"  
-"Bien, un tiempo atrás un catorce de febrero…"

No les voy a contar esa historia, si no me alargaría mucho tiempo… no, aunque hagas puchero Gery… cariño por favor… cielo en serio… sin llanto niña… está bien… esta bien…

(*_*)

Yo y mi bocota, en serio… esto me traerá problemas en un futuro… y su padre va a matarme…

(*_*)

&.& &.& &.& &.& &.& &.& &.& &.&

(*_*)

Relato después, mis hijos están confundidos.

(*_*)

-"Entonces esa noche lo último que me dijo fue "Nos encontraremos en Chef Paris"… Camine rumbo a mi casa quedándome solo con esa zapatilla, esa es la historia de Wolfgang"

-"Vaya, es una historia interesante… ¿Y que piensas hacer con esa zapatilla?"

-"Tirarla…"

La deposite en el bote de basura, Wolfgang se acerco ahí y la tomo.

-"¿Te importa si me la quedo?"

-"¿Para que la quieres?"

-"Aun no se para que… pero tal vez algún día me sirva de algo"

-"Adelante, puedes tirarla, jugar baloncesto con ella… no me importa"

-"Vaya contigo…"

-"Así es vaya conmigo… oye mira este tal vez funcione"

-"Deja lo veo"

-"Espera, deja le modifico unas cosas"

Moví párrafos y tache cosas, incluí otras.

-"No toques solo escucha… ¿Por qué te amo? No lo sé. ¿Quién eres tú? No pregunto. Solo se que desde el punto en que te vi, te adoré. Por mi mal adiviné que a tu alma huérfana, sola, bárbaro destino inmola; y te di me fe profunda, porque a tu frente circunda del martirio la aureola"

-"No entendí nada…"

-"Espera tonto… Te amo con idolatría te amo hasta la timidez. Aunque mi pasión impía, la esperanza que acariño es casta como el armiño y como el fuego quemante, porque tengo alma gigante pero corazón de niño"

-"Bueno se oye bien, no la entendí pero se oye bien"

-"Eres un idiota falto de cultura… neandertal"

-"Tu que seas una Shakespeare moderna, es otra cosa"

-"Oh mi vida… para llegar a tal nivel, me falta mucho…"

-"Eres buena…"

-"Lo sé… te recuerdo que soy la gran Helga G. Pataki"

-"Bien… ya encontramos ese poema, ahora vamos a comer algo…"

-"Quiero una palomitas acarameladas"

-"Vamos al cine…"

-"Hablémosle a los chicos…"

-"Yo quería ir solos"

-"Estas loco… daríamos mucho de que hablar"

Continuara…

* * *

Un review! Por favor… un review… no lo pediré con mas ganas, debido a que no me lo merezco he flojeado un muuuucho... ya deberían estar terminados, y eme aquí haciéndome loca en un grupo de face... el cual no nombrare... :P, pero se los recomiendo se divierte uno de lo lindo... pero prometo ya no entrar hasta que este terminado 25 rosas :D... sera como un auto castigo...

Saludos, besos y apapachos a cada uno de ustedes... :P se vale mandar golpes y demás cosillas si me quieren matar...

* * *

Bueno con respecto a los "Poemas" tal vez ya sepan de donde vienen pero por si no, además para aclarar que no tengo la intención de hacerme rica con ellos… son de sus respectivos autores

25 Rosas cantada por Joan Sebastian

Dark Side cantada por KELLY CLARKSON

ME MUERO POR BESARTE cantada por LA 5TA ESTACION

TE QUIERO TANTO cantada por OV7

Amor ideal por Antonio Plaza (El ultimo si es poema)

* * *

Gracias por las y los maravillosos lectores que han seguido esta historia les dedico este fic a:

Allison Doolin

BBSTIA

Dianarr07

Fenixker

GENESARETH

Gelygirl

Linadzuki

MarHelga

Nattyaye

Perse B.J

miss romantic2

ogba95

sweet-sol

Y a las bellísimas personas que me dejaron Review…

Perse B.J

Linadzuki

Jopeth23

BBSTIA

GENESARETH

clita98

marduking

mechitas123

miss romantic2

Nattyaye

Vivian Alejandra

miss romantic2

Wolf-fan

Dianarr07

Gelygirl

Fenixker

gabylublack

meluchan

* * *

Review respuestas…

Perse B.J es buena tu estrategia… mejor que la mía de esconderme en un libro mientras hablo sola… si hablo sola!... ¡¿Y?! suerte con la uni! Saludos…

sweet-sol creo que contestarte sobre lo del grupo no viene al caso cierto? :P… en fin ya es gane… ahora Wolfy es lindo! (voy a empezar a mandar mensajes subliminales muajajajaja, cuando menos te des cuenta estarás de su lado, está bien no… eso ya sería muy :P perverso, yo también adoro a Arnold, pero creo que termine enamorándome de Wolfy)

Gelygirl y de miedo… a mi Nadine es la que más me daría miedo con sus "amiguitos" jajaja…

Guest y en la suegra mayor y mas malvada… como lo siento en serio, es una enfermedad muy fuerte… animo!

¡Gracias! En serio muchas gracias, que bueno que te animes a leerlo… :P

clita98… Ok, Ok… mañana prometo seguirle… es que todavía tengo algunos cabitos por ahí sueltos que tengo que atar aquí… de hecho si te fijas solo queda el fin de la relación de Wolf y Hell, ah y lila y Brian (creo), de ahí se van parejos estos dos… :P pero ya merito lo termino… promise… acepto la huelga XD me la merezco… la verdad… y prometo actualizar esta semana

Sandra Strickland yep Wolfgang es un poco el galán… galon mas bien… :P Broma de mal gusto…

Gracias espero no desilusionarte… gracias por leerlo y mas por dejar review…


	16. La amistad ante todo

DISCLAIMER: Hey arnold (Craig Bartlett es el afortunado) desgraciadamente no me pertenece.

M por el lenguaje y por algunas escenitas que pienso subir de tono…

En negritas se encuentra lo que hablan por teléfono, el que se encuentra al otro lado de la línea.

&.& &.& &.& &.& &.& &.& &.& &.& Cambio de escena

El uso de (*_*) significa una escena que Helga como narradora, se narra así misma… debido al contenido fuerte que por obvias razones no se las va a narrar a sus hijos.

* * *

Capitulo 15 Amistad ante todo

* * *

A primera hora del primer lunes de octubre, Brian se acerco a mí.

-"Me rindo, llevo un mes tratando y tratando… y nada mas nada"

-"Sinceramente, yo también haría lo mismo…"

-"Tu ni siquiera trataste…"

-"¡Cállate!"

-"Bueno el caso es que me rindo… voy a empezar comenzar a pensar en algún sacerdocio, o algo que lleve celibato de por medio…"

-"No seas dramático, Brian"

-"En serio que lo hare…"

-"Bueno cuando encuentre algo bueno, me lo haces saber"

-"Claro esta hermana, nos vemos…"

-"Ya dijiste…"

Brian se fue desanimado rumbo a su clase. Me sorprendía, que Lila no hubiese caído en los brazos de ese chico, pero teníamos que ver los gustos raros de Lila, Arnie y Adam… era enfermizo y extraño. Primero Adam, salía con cuanta cosa que respirara y… un momento, entonces porque demonios dijo que las pelirrojas… esto apestaba.

Vi a Lila entrar al baño, yo la seguí y cerré la puerta detrás de mí. Había una chica de primero, a la cual le hice señas para que saliera.

-"Pero…"

-"Pero nada, ¡fuera!"

La niña salió corriendo del baño como alma que lleva el diablo, al verme furiosa.

-"¿Hell?"

-"¡Me engañaste Lila!"

-"¿De qué me hablas?"

-"¡Sales con Adam!"

-"Ya no…"

-"Wow, que fácil lo admitiste…"

-"Ayer termine con él…"

-"¿Pero por qué engañarnos?"

-"El claramente me dijo que esto no era oficial, te tenía miedo… creí que lo cambiaria…"

-"¿Pero?"'

Ella comenzó a llorar, yo mas a fuerzas que de ganas me acerque a ella y la abrase.

-"En serio amiga… que suerte tienes"

-"Lo sé… siempre me fijo en quien no me conviene"

-"Hey hermana, todo va a estar bien… ya lo veras"

-"Eso espero…"

Se soltó de mi abrazo.

-"¿Y qué te orillo a dejar a Adam?, si se puede saber"

-"El hecho que el sábado prefirió irse con ustedes a tomar, que conmigo al cine… y por lo que oí"

(*_*)

Había olvidado ese detalle, Adam había ido segundo piso con dos chicas ese sábado. Luis y Dany habían apostado que no les rendía a las dos.

(*_*)

-"A la mejor te equivocaste en…"

-"Helga, por favor no trates de defenderlo, el mismo me lo hizo saber… ya estaba cansado de la monogamia… por dios ni un mes duramos… teníamos dos semanas"

-"No lo sé"

-"Vamos te mueres por decirme… "Te lo dije Lila""

-"No es cierto…"

-"Tu y yo sabemos que si es cierto… dilo… no me molesta"

-"¡Lila!"

Lila se separo de mí limpiándose las lágrimas, sonriendo por un momento. En eso Rhonda, Nadine, Phoebe y Sheena entraron casi arrancando la puerta. Las dos volteamos a verla con aire de "Estás loca"

-"¿Qué no se iban a pelear ustedes dos?"

Nos volteamos a ver Lila y yo, yo encogí los hombros.

-"Una niña de primero, nos dijo que entras encolerizada y gritándole a Lila"

-"Oh si… pero ya lo supere… ahora si me permiten debo encolerizarme y gritarle a alguien más"

-"¡Helga no!"

-"Lila maldita sea… primero tu defendiendo a Arnie, después Nadine defendiendo a Peadpod… perdieron su tiempo de gracia"

-"Helga por favor"

Dijo tomándome del brazo.

-"Suéltame…"

-"Helga"

-"Te quitaste…"

-"Helga por favor… tu me debes una… obra escolar"

-"Esa carta ya la usaste en Arnie…"

-"No con la suficiente gente… puede haber gente interesada en escuchar mi historia"

-"Te odio…"

-"Gracias Hell"

Me abrazo de nueva cuenta de una forma al estilo abrazo de oso, porque demonios se tenía que parecer tanto a Olga.

-"Quita, quita… no te pongas blanda conmigo hermana"

-"Como diría Arnold… lo que tu digas Helga… lo que tu digas"

Sonrió y salió del baño.

-"No supe ni que paso…"

-"Lila se le boto un tornillo… eso es lo que paso"

Salimos todas del baño. Wolfgang en cuanto me vio me agarro del brazo.

-"Tenemos que hablar"

-"Hey… suéltame imbécil"

-"Luis y Edmund están en problemas"

-"¿Que paso?"

-"¡Vamos!"

Wolfgang me llevo al patio, ahí estaba Adam sentado, Luis, Dany, Mike y Edmund entre él y nosotros.

-"¿Qué pasa?"

-"Se que me quieres matar… pero tengo que explicarte como fueron las cosas… vi que hablaste con ella en la mañana y yo…"

-"Tienes suerte que la muy tonta… abogo por ti"

-"¿Abogo por mi?"

-"No sé que se fuman mis amigas, pero es bueno… mira que abogar por alguien como tú"

-"Helga no tienes que ser tan cruel…"

-"Ya está bien… venga esa mano"

Me acerque a él y le tendí la mano, él acepto la ofrenda de paz sin esperarse el rodillazo que le pegue en una de sus partes más sensible. Si Robert, en el estomago. (*_*) Obvio que no fue ahí, ni que se lo mereciera (*_*).

-"Esa es por no decirme nada imbécil…"

Mientras estaba en el suelo, retorciéndose del dolor. Todos los demás se soltaron riendo, yo me senté en una de las sillas del patio, Wolfgang se sentó a un lado mío.

-"Si no tuviéramos esta tarea pendiente de Literatura, les diría que nos fuéramos"

-"Lo que me recuerda ¿Wolfgang terminaste tu parte?"

-"¿Claro por quien me tomas?"

-"Esta bien, dámela"

Me dio un USB con forma de homero Simpson.

-"Aquí tienes"

-"Gracias viejo"

&.& &.& &.& &.& &.& &.& &.& &.&

A la hora de Literatura me lleve un horrible disgusto.

-"Hola Wolfgang…"

Dijo una sonriente Ariane.

-"Buenos días Ariane"

Contesto el aludido dándole la espalda.

-"Hey Pataki"

-"Que quieres Wolfgang…"

-"Nada, solo saludaba…"

-"Si, el trabajo está terminado e impreso, me debes 50 centavos"

-"Después de todo, no eres tan mala"

-"Si lo que digas"

-"Wolfgang, terminaste la tarea de economía"

Ariane de nuevo, tratando de llamar la atención de Wolfgang. Este último se dio la vuelta y la observo un rato.

-"No Ariane, me falto la pregunta 15"

-"No seas malo, préstamela así…"

-"Si tu quieres, solo que la deje en el casillero"

-"¿No puedes ir por ella?"

-"Esta bien"

Se levanto de su pupitre, cuando menos me di cuenta Ariane ya colgaba de su brazo.

-"Te acompaño, Wolfy"

¿Wolfy? Mi sangre hirvió como si estuviera a un lado del Vesubio en plena erupción. Pero evite cualquier muestra de odio, por temor que Ariane se diera cuenta. Fue cuando empecé a entender el jueguito que seguía. Como Wolfgang ya no le babeaba y le suplicaba, sentía como si le hubieran robado.

Después de 15 minutos, exactos, los conté, ellos regresaron. Wolfgang se veía un poco molesto y confuso.

&.& &.& &.& &.& &.& &.& &.& &.&

A la hora del almuerzo, mientras todos hacíamos ruidos raros con la comida. Si Robert, tu mama sabe hacer ruidos, pero no por eso voy a permitir que tú también lo hagas, es de muy mala educación, por eso. Basta ya, ¿Quieren que termine de contarles o van a alegar conmigo?

Bien, mientras comíamos, Ariane llego y se sentó junto a Wolfgang. Sentí como la hamburguesa se me atoraba en mi garganta.

-"Hola chicos, ¿Qué tal?"

-"Ariane, que gusto…"

Dijo Adam en su mejor tono de galán, que tenia. Ariane le sonrió, de una manera que tal vez daba a entender un "Luego".

Algunos no dejamos de comer y saludamos con la mano.

-"Saben, va a haber una fiesta en mi casa el sábado, ¿Les gustaría ir?"

-"Yo no, lo siento… mis padres invitaron a unos amigos suyos a cenar a la casa y me toca hacer de niñero para la hija de ellos"

Oh cierto, había olvidado, que iban a celebrar el cumpleaños del hermano mayor de Wolfgang, y los Patakis estábamos invitados.

-"Aw, que lastima… tantas ganas tenía que fueran, bueno… nos vemos"

Se levanto de la mesa y le sonrió y cerro el ojo coquetamente a Wolfgang.

-"Espero que a la próxima no me fallen"

Cuando se fue a sentar a su mesa de huecas.

-"Fui el único que se dio cuenta que hablo en plural, para referirse solo a Wolfgang"

-"Si Dany, no entendí nada…"

-"Tu nunca entiendes nada Edmund… Qué triste yo si quería ir ¿Aun estamos invitados los demás?"

-"No lo creo Luis…"

Yo rumia despacio mi comida, para evitar que se me atorara nuevamente.

-"¿Y no se acabara rápido la dichosa fiesta?"

-"¿Y si llevas a la niña? ¿Qué edad tiene?"

-"No creo que me dejen, es el cumpleaños de mi hermano"

-"¿Entonces olvidado?"

-"Si chicos… no cuenten conmigo"

-"¿Y tu Pataki?"

-"Tampoco entro, mi papa tiene planeada una velada familiar"

-"Que asco"

-"La verdad…"

&.& &.& &.& &.& &.& &.& &.& &.&

Cada clase de literatura, fue casi igual hasta noviembre, Ariane coqueteándole a Wolfgang. Wolfgang tratando de llamar mi atención y yo reventándome la bilis en silencio, no les miento, cada vez estaba más molesta. Uno de esos días, el me llevo en invierno Zoológico a la casa.

-"Wolfgang… ¿Podemos hablar en serio?"

-"Claro Patito… ¿Qué sucede?"

-"¿Qué sucede con Ariane?"

-"Tampoco lo sé… es algo extraño, anda detrás de mi… como si fuera la última coca cola del desierto…"

-"Si acaso quisieras intentarlo con ella, sabes muy bien que yo me puedo hacer a un lado sin remordimientos, tan amigos como siempre"

-"¿Helga a que viene eso?"

-"Solo quiero que lo sepas…"

-"Pero sigue siendo la misma zorra de siempre"

-"Quien sabe, muchas veces cambiamos por amor…"

-"Pero no creo que ella sea capaz…"

-"Mira Wolfgang es mejor que zanjemos el tema aquí… pero ten por seguro que estoy dispuesta a hacerme completamente a un lado por esto… sin rencor, ni nada por el estilo… de mi enemigo pasaste a ser mi "novio" y ahora te has vuelto mi mejor amigo…"

-"Gracias Patito"

El me abrazo efusivamente.

&.& &.& &.& &.& &.& &.& &.& &.&

El último partido de Curly llego por fin, había hecho un excelente trabajo, no había perdido ni un solo partido desde que era Quarterback. Todos estábamos ahí, en el famoso partido. Las porristas, desde el frente animaban al equipo. Rhonda, Nadine y Lila, hacían muy buen trabajo. Yo, me sente en la banca junto con Wolfgang.

-"¿Seguro que esta bien que estemos aquí?"

-"Vamos Pataki, no me digas que tienes miedo"

-"Miedo a que Adam, no seas idiota…"

-"No se… se me ocurrió, además el entrenador ya nos dio permiso"

-"Extraño estar en el campo…"

-"Pues afortunadamente tu mano ya está listo para el próximo partido…"

-"Si Pataki, no me lo vuelve a romper"

-"Eres un pelmazo…"

-"Pero así me quieres…"

Ariane, se acerco a nosotros.

-"¿Wolfgang como estas?"

-"Bien gracias Ariane"

-"Me das permiso cariño…"

Se sentó en medio de Wolfgang y yo, me moví con toda la lentitud que pude mientras ella me empujaba.

-"¿Y cómo sigues de tu brazo Wolfy?"

-"Bien gracias Ariane…"

Ella tomo su brazo con sus dos manos.

-"Que bueno, ya queremos verte jugar…"

-"Gracias Ariane… no vas a guiar a las chicas"

-"No me necesitan… la chica Wellington es bastante buena, ella puede con el trabajo… creo que va a ser la próxima porrista, ¿Es tu amiga verdad pataki?"

-"Así es…"

Sus ojos desafiantes se posaron en los míos.

-"A que bien… ¿La recomiendas para capitana?"

-"Ella con sus actos puede recomendarse sola"

-"Es que necesito que alguien la recomiende como capitana"

Eso era una pobre amenaza… así que así jugábamos ya. Bien, se metió en terreno equivocado.

-"Porque no le preguntas a su entrenador de grados anteriores… el podrá darte muchas referencias"

-"Tomare en cuenta tu opinión Pataki"

Estaba jugando con la reina del juego.

&.& &.& &.& &.& &.& &.& &.& &.&

Por otra parte muy temprano ese mismo día, Lila se acerco a mí.

-"Helga, ¿Que sucede con Brian?"

-"¿Por qué la pregunta?"

-"Hace mucho que no me invita a ningún lado, casi no me habla"

-"Bueno que esperabas, se rindió… jamás te diste cuenta de lo que sentía por ti…"

-"¿Brian? ¿El me quería?"

-"Claro, porque mas los poemas…"

-"Pensé que por qué le dije que me gustaba la poesía"

-"Lila en serio ¿Qué eres de Arnold?"

-"¿Eso a que viene?"

-"Es que llegan a ser tan densos… dios mío… como para golpearlos"

-"Entonces Brian…"

-"Así es…"

-"Diablos…"

-"Doble diablos, cielo…"

-"Voy a hablar con el…"

-"No te atrevas a lastimarlo Lila… que por muy mi amiga que seas, te voy a estrangular si le haces más daño"

-"No te preocupes Pataki…"

Por más que dijera eso Lila, si me preocupaba. Brian fue mi amigo, mucho antes que ella.

&.& &.& &.& &.& &.& &.& &.& &.&

El último jueves de noviembre los chicos almorzábamos.

-"Y entonces el me dijo… Gerald si te esfuerzas mas serás el próximo capitán"

-"Va… a mi Ariane, no me ha dicho nada"

-"¿En realidad quieres ser capitana?"

-"Pues la verdad es que si…"

-"Entonces solo hay algo que hacer…"

-"¿Y qué es eso?"

-"Dejar de hablarnos…"

Todo mundo se quedo callado viéndome.

-"Helga… no digas tonterías"

-"Rhonda, yo sé lo que te digo…"

-"¿Qué?"

-"Ya verás…"

-"Bueno si ese es el caso… tendré que dejar a las porristas"

-"¡¿Qué?!"

Todos nos quedamos de piedra ante la declaración de Rhonda.

-"Si, mira el próximo año Thadeus será el quarterback estrella, eso me da cierto estatus y si me lanzo de presidenta de la sociedad de alumnos eso ayudara, cuento con ustedes ¿verdad?"

-"Rhonda estas siendo un poco drástica"

-"Helga… si caigo en los chantajes de algo mas, dejare de ser Rhonda Wellington Lloyd, amiga nunca voy a dejar a ninguna de ustedes créanme… menos a ti, quien golpearía a las que nos molestan, sin importar nada"

-"Hey golpear gente es la especialidad de la vieja Betsy y los cinco furiosos"

Todos se rieron.

Continuara…

* * *

Un review que les cuesta!

El miércoles prometo hacer todo por actualizar 25 rosas.

* * *

Gracias por las y los maravillosos lectores que han seguido esta historia les dedico este fic a:

Allison Doolin

BBSTIA

Dianarr07

Fenixker

Yukumi. koizumi

GENESARETH

Gelygirl

Linadzuki

MarHelga

Nattyaye

Perse B.J

miss romantic2

ogba95

sweet-sol

Y a las bellísimas personas que me dejaron Review…

Perse B.J

Linadzuki

Jopeth23

BBSTIA

GENESARETH

clita98

marduking

mechitas123

miss romantic2

Nattyaye

Vivian Alejandra

miss romantic2

Wolf-fan

Dianarr07

Gelygirl

Fenixker

gabylublack

meluchan

Sandra Strickland

* * *

Review respuestas…

Miss romantic2 Deja vu?, vas a ver… solo recuerda que cuando sea un best seller tus escritos recuérdame en las dedicatorias :P jajajajaja ok no…

Fenixker sospechas?… pronto sabrás con quien se quedara en cada uno de los fanfics… en caso de que quede con diferentes galanes… saludos


	17. El primer día sin ti

DISCLAIMER: Hey arnold (Craig Bartlett es el afortunado) desgraciadamente no me pertenece.

M por el lenguaje y por algunas escenitas que pienso subir de tono…

En negritas se encuentra lo que hablan por teléfono, el que se encuentra al otro lado de la línea.

&.& &.& &.& &.& &.& &.& &.& &.& Cambio de escena

El uso de (*_*) significa una escena que Helga como narradora, se narra así misma… debido al contenido fuerte que por obvias razones no se las va a narrar a sus hijos.

* * *

Capitulo 16 El primer día sin ti

* * *

En diciembre ya no soportaba mis clases de literatura, Ariane se le había metido por los ojos a Wolfgang.

-"En serio Wolfy…"

Ambos se reían de alguna anécdota tonta de Wolfgang. Suspire profundamente.

-"Ariane, si me permites tengo que ir al baño…"

-"Ve corazón…"

¿En serio? ¿Wolfy? ¿Corazón?, y me decía a mi cursi. Deje caer mi cabeza en mis manos.

-"Va a ser mío… ya lo veras"

Voltee y vi a Ariane mirándome desafiantemente.

-"¿Perdón?"

-"Ya verás cariño… Wolfgang será mío"

-"Sigo sin saber de que hablas…"

-"Pues aunque te hagas la idiota…"

En eso Wolfgang regreso y se nos quedo viendo. En cuanto estaba cerca Ariane comenzó a llorar.

-"Eres una malvada…"

Salió llorando del salón. Wolfgang me volteo a ver recriminatoriamente y salió tras ella, yo solo suspire y me deje caer nuevamente sobre el pupitre.

Y ese solo fue el inicio del infierno. Cada vez que Wolfgang me dejaba a solas con Ariane, ya fuera en clases, en el salón, en el almuerzo o en fiestas, ella me hacia un show. Uno de los días que almorzaba con los chicos.

-"Ayer, Ariane me amenazo tal como me habías advertido Helga"

-"Te lo dije"

-"Quiere que comience a almorzar con Williams, Patterson y sus amiguitas"

-"El día que comiences a comer con ellas, te mato Lloyd"

-"Si no me suicidio antes…"

-"Pero en fin… solo tengo que soportar el resto del año…"

-"¿Nada mas el resto del año?"

-"Como si no estuviera acostumbrada a los matones… me prepararon los mejores"

Volteo a ver a Patty, a Harold y a mí. Todos nos reimos.

&.& &.& &.& &.& &.& &.& &.& &.&

Esa semana, la primera de diciembre, Wolfgang, los chicos y yo fuimos a una fiesta. Mis amigos ya estaban ahí cuando llegamos. Adam termino ligando con una chica, Edmund y Luis se pasaron el resto de la noche en el patio. Dany bebió hasta la inconsciencia en la primer hora, Mike sin embargo se la pasó charlando con una chica. Wolfgang y yo teníamos una charla en la terraza.

-"Entonces le dije… mira Papa si quieres un buen arreglo vas a tener que invertirle más de lo que te cuesta, yo que tu no lo compraba. Pero se encapricho y termino comprándolo"

-"Ballack siempre es tan necio… no se a quien me recuerda"

-"¿A Bob?"

Ambos nos soltamos riendo, era poco el tiempo que habíamos pasado juntos.

-"Wolfgang… ¿Que vas a hacer mañana?"

-"Nada que yo sepa…"

-"¿Qué te parece si vamos un rato a Rockwood?"

-"Es buena idea… tendremos que decirle a los chicos"

Por algo era la estrella de futbol americano, por idiota.

-"Bien… solo que yo pensaba ir por unas refacciones…"

-"Oh eso… oye me parece muy buena idea, ¿Cuánto tenemos sin salir solos?"

-"Desde Octubre…"

-"¿Tanto tiempo?"

-"Mas o menos…"

-"¿Helga que nos está pasando?"

-"Nada Wolfgang"

-"¿Tú crees?"

-"Estoy segura"

En eso mi adorable amiga por fin se acerco a nosotros.

-"¡No los había visto!"

-"Ni nosotros a ti…"

-"Como se la están pasando"

Bien hasta que tu llegaras, Pensé.

-"Bien, gracias…"

-"¿Wolfgang qué vas a hacer mañana?"

-"Nada creo…"

-"Que bien… las chicas y yo, teníamos planeado un día de campo… están invitados…"

-"Deja veo, no sé si los chicos tienen algo planeado"

-"¿Tu vendrás Helga querida?"

-"No, lo siento… tengo que salir a Rockwood, mañana temprano"

-"Que lastima… pero no te preocupes yo cuidare de Wolfgang"

-"Si… te lo encargo, ahora si me permiten… debo ir a saludar a mis amigos"

Me levante y camine al salón, dejando a Ariane y a Wolfgang juntos y solos. No sabía si estaba haciendo bien o mal. Cuando entre, al único que vi fue a Adam, sentado en un sillón solo, me senté a su lado.

-"¿Terminaste con las féminas de la fiesta?"

-"¿Terminaste de empujar a tu novio a los brazos de su amor platónico?"

-"¿De qué me hablas?"

-"Los demás chicos, serán muy densos para estas cosas… pero yo no, Pataki…"

-"Sigo sin saber a qué te refieres"

-"Hagamos algo… seamos honestos uno con el otro"

-"¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?"

-"¿Cuanto tienen?"

-"Tu primero"

-"Desde mayo…"

-"Es más o menos ese tiempo"

-"Llevan mas, o al menos calculo… pero tomare como real tu respuesta"

-"¿Crees que estoy haciendo bien?"

-"Eso solo lo dictara tu conciencia"

-"¿Tu que harías?"

-"No lo sé…"

-"¿Tienes algo que hacer mañana?"

-"Nada…"

-"¿Quieres ir a tomar un café? Yo invito"

-"Claro, pero yo pago…"

-"¿Desde cuándo?"

-"Desde que soy un caballero…"

-"No es una cita, Adam"

-"Claro que lo sé, crees que quiero que tu novio me rompa la cara…"

-"No es mi novio…"

-"Que nadie sepa, no significa que no lo son… tienen exclusividad, salen juntos, se gustan, se pelean… son novios"

-"Si lo planteas de esa manera…"

-"En fin… creo que llego la hora de irnos… voy por Mike, tu por Dany..."

-"Yo no puedo sola con el... esta tirado en el patio"

-"Por ahí están también, Luis y Edmund, diles que te ayuden… a menos que quieras ir al segundo piso por Mike"

-"Bien, a por Dany capitán"

Wolfgang se acerco a nosotros, nos levantamos. Wolfgang me siguió. Antes de salir al patio tomo mi brazo y me dio vuelta.

-"¿Podemos hablar?"

-"¿Qué sucede?"

-"En verdad quiero ir al día de campo… pero no creas que voy a dejar el compromiso que teníamos pendiente…"

-"Eso se resuelve fácilmente… por qué no vas al día de campo y el domingo vamos a Rockwood"

-"¿De verdad? Eso es genial, tu llevas los lonches y yo la bebida… creo que mama compro un…"

-"Yo no puedo… ya dije que no iría, y no quedaría bien que siempre si me aparezca…"

-"Pero Helga…"

-"No… será hasta el domingo, anda que no te pasara nada…"

-"Pero…"

&.& &.& &.& &.& &.& &.& &.& &.&

El sábado después del entrenamiento, Adam llego por mí.

-"Hola buenos días"

Llevaba un pantalón de mezclilla y una cazadora de cuero negra.

-"Buenos días Pataki… ¿Qué tal el entrenamiento?"

-"Normal…"

-"Traje el carro de papa…"

-"¿Y ese milagro?"

-"Se perfectamente que no vengo a una cita"

Cuando llegamos a la cafetería, el aire era inundado por el olor a café. Tomamos asiento, en el lugar más alejado de la puerta posible.

-"¿Qué quieres tomar?"

-"Un capuccino venti, con caramelo…"

-"¿Algo de comer?"

-"Si, uno de esos que están rellenos de crema y cubiertos de chocolate"

-"Esta bien…"

Después de pedir la orden y sentarnos en los sillones. Adam y yo terminamos hablando hasta del existencialismo.

-"Entonces le dije al profesor "Si Dios no existe, todo está permitido" y él lo único que hizo fue correrme del salón"

-"Si mal no recuerdo la frase Fiódor Dostoyevski es el punto de partida del existencialismo…"

-"Si pero estábamos viendo el pensamiento de Soren Kierkegaard"

-"El asunto es encontrar una verdad que sea cierta para mí, encontrar la idea por la cual yo sea capaz de vivir y de morir"

-"¿Cómo es que no estás conmigo en filosofía?"

-"Basta con tomar Literatura avanzada, dos materias en avanzada… ni que fuera Phoebe"

-"Lo que me recuerda, te parece que volvamos al tema que nos trae aquí ahora… ¿Qué piensas hacer con Wolfgang?"

-"No lo sé…"

-"Mira yo te recomendaría que hablaras claramente con él…"

-"Yo creo que no funcionaria…"

-"¿Eso por qué?"

-"En caso de que estuviera confundido no me lo diría, por miedo a lastimarme"

-"Entonces…"

-"Lo que me dijiste… si amas algo, déjalo ir…"

En eso por la puerta Lila y Brian entraron al negocio, lo primero que vi fue una cara de consternación de Lila. Brian la detuvo y caballerosamente la acompaño a un sillón. Mi teléfono comenzó a sonar, un mensaje de Brian el cual cito.

"¿Qué demonios estás haciendo con él?"

Conteste yo el dichoso mensaje con la siguiente frase.

"Ariane, tiene día de campo… en el cual no nos apetecía a ninguno de los dos estar ahí, ¿puedo saludar?"

Guarde mi celular y voltee a Adam.

-"¿Piensa mal?"

-"¿Tu no lo harías?"

-"Puede que también…"

Volvió a sonar mi celular.

"Si, aunque está un poco molesta" era lo que el mensaje dictaba.

Me levante de la mesa, le sonrió a Adam.

-"Regreso…"

-"Si es que no te matan primero… la que gane se quedara con mi amor"

Movió las cejas en tono sugestivo.

-"Nunca en mi vida, había tenido tantas ganas de perder una pelea"

-"Que graciosa Pataki"

-"Lo sé Adam… soy adorable"

Camine rumbo a la mesa donde estaban sentados Brian y Lila.

-"Hey Brainy"

Dije yo sentándome donde estaba Lila, empujándola con las caderas.

-"Brian… Cuando dejaras de decirme así"

-"Cuando la señorita perfección acepte ver conmigo y con las demás chicas la de Asesino psicópata 10 ¿Qué dices Lila?"

-"No cuentes conmigo… sabes que no me gusta el gore…"

-"Ni el suspenso, ni la acción… te puedes imaginar Brian lo que sucede en las tontas pijamadas"

-"Ni idea"

-"Es una tortura… todas aferradas a ver todas las películas de Matthew McConaughey… llorando como mártires"

-"Es una tortura tratar de verlas con ella ahí, es de estar renegando, criticando y quejándose de todo lo que hace el protagonista o la protagonista"

-"Es que no se que les ven a esas películas… los príncipes azules ya están oxidados, todos son cafés ahora"

-"Ni digas nada, que cuando ponemos las de Freddie Prinze Jr., ni hablas… deberías verla hasta juraría que babea mas que Homero Simpson cuando ve una dona"

-"Hey… en el fondo tengo mi corazoncito"

-"Pero muuuuy en el fondo… puedes creer que no la hacemos llorar con ninguna comedia, lo más que hemos logrado es que se quede dormida"

-"Oh vamos…"

-"Je… que me cuentas Lila, la conozco desde preescolar…"

-"Dejemos de hablar de alguien tan maravilloso como yo… y díganme ¿qué hacen aquí?"

-"La verdad… es que bueno yo…"

-"No me digan que ustedes dos..."

-"Si Helga decidimos darnos una oportunidad"

Dijo Lila con una sonrisa autentica.

-"Vaya si este gusano lo logro, tal vez yo tenga una oportunidad"

-"Gracias Helga, se siente el aprecio"

-"Brian siempre serás mi acosador favorito… aunque Thadeus también tiene sus puntos"

-"Pero tú fuiste la que mayor puntaje tiene al respecto…"

-"Deberíamos hacer un grupo de apoyo… hola me llamo Helga y estoy aquí porque acoso Gente"

-"No es mala idea… deberíamos hacer una reunión pronto"

-"¿De qué hablan?"

-"Es chiste local…"

La volteo a ver con ojos de borrego degollado, lo que venia a ser a grandes rasgos mi luz de salida.

-"Si me disculpan debo regresar con Adam…"

-"¿Te gusta Adam?"

Dijo Lila sin miramientos.

-"Nah… ya te lo dije, los mujeriegos no son mi tipo…"

-"Arnold tuvo su época…"

-"Brian, ¡cállate!"

-"Como si no lo supiera Helga, es mas tu misma me lo dijiste"

-"Bueno… eso si Lila, pero no tenéis que pregonarlo…"

-"¿Cuándo te lo dijo?"

-"En la obra escolar de cuarto grado Brian…"

-"Wow… de eso hace mucho…"

-"Si…"

-"Oye Hell, ¿para el lunes me espero a las suegras?…"

-"En este caso, no sé qué decir… que Rhonda decida…"

-"¡¿Cómo?!"

Los dos se quedaron con los ojos bien abiertos.

-"Que les sorprende… en este caso si… mi pequeño fenómeno es importante para mi"

-"Espero que Rhonda no sea tan cruel"

-"Es Rhonda… no la conoces Brian… bueno chicos regreso al lado de Adam"

-"Bien, nos estamos viendo Helga"

-"Como digan…"

Me levante y regrese con Adam.

-"Esto es desilusionante, yo esperaba sangre, tripas o algo de violencia por lo menos…"

-"Discutimos al respecto y decidimos dejarte en manos de Megan"

-"¿Megan?"

-"Si una chica de segundo… un tanto… como decirlo… ¿Perra?"

-"Si lo que quieres es darle un escarmiento, tu sabes… yo dispuesto y sacrificado"

-"Tal vez algún día… tal vez algún día"

(*_*)

Y ese día paso, Adam la dejo en un estado lamentable. Pero ella se lo gano a pulso, con Phoebe y conmigo nadie se mete. Yo hubiera dejado en paz, si solo se trataba de mí. Total siempre supe que Shortman era un idiota. Pero Phoebe… eso no se quedaba así como así…

(*_*)

-"Mañana hablare con él…"

-"Eso espero, veras que será honesto"

&.& &.& &.& &.& &.& &.& &.& &.&

Esa noche mi mente dio vueltas como loca todo el día, pero deje de concentrarme en eso. A la mañana siguiente yo estaba lista desde las 7 de la mañana.

Mientras papa, Derek y yo, veíamos las repeticiones de la lucha en algún canal del cable espere que Wolfgang llegara, desgraciadamente para mí, la dichosa hora nunca llego. A las 3 de la tarde, Bob se levanto del sillón.

-"¡Miriam ¿Que tenemos de comer?!"

Mi mama grito desde la parte de arriba de la casa.

-"No pude hacer nada Bob, recuerda que tenía que revisar los contratos de tus clientes de Arkansas"

-"¡Criminy contigo Miriam!"

-"¿Quién vota por comer fuera?"  
Dijo entusiasta Derek, Olga grito también desde arriba.

-"¡Estaría perfecto cielo!"

Bob gruño en gesto de reprobación.

-"Oh vamos Bob, será divertido… ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que salimos en familia? Es más, ¿Alguna vez salimos?"

-"Helga, no exageres… bien todos listos en cinco minutos… salimos fuera"

Grito Bob.

-"Papa, es poco tiempo… mama, Helga y yo tenemos que arreglarnos"

-"Olvídalo Boa, yo ya estoy lista"

-"Papa dile a Helga que no me diga así…"

-"¡Helga!"

-"¡Criminy Bob!"

Comprobé nuevamente mi celular, y nada había en él… me había olvidado. Pues bien, yo también lo olvidaría, deje mi celular en casa para evitar tentaciones de hablarle.

Esa tarde Bob nos llevo a un lugar donde servían unas costillas, de muerte. Las Barbecue Q eran deliciosas, creo haberme comido media docena de ellas. Todos terminamos llenos, y lo mejor era buffet.

-"Si como una costilla mas, voy a reventar… no había comido así, desde que Olga hizo el pavo en navidad"

-"Oh vamos Bob, tu comes así todos los días"

-"Modera tu lenguaje señorita"

-"Si, si… lo que digas Bob"

-"Al fin ganaste Mini-Bob…"

Ese día hicimos una apuesta de quien de los dos podía comer más, y yo le gane a Derek.

-"Así es… póstrate ante mi presencia plebeyo"

-"No seas ridícula, mejor dime ¿Qué quieres en compensación?"

-"Un helado triple… no mejor un banana Split"

-"¿Todavía tienes hambre?"

-"De postre si…"

-"Bob, ¿seguro que su mini-yo no es niño?"

Bob frunció el ceño.

-"¿Que dices muchacho?"

-"Es una niña y está en crecimiento Derek ¿Verdad hermanita bebe?"

-"Olga tiene razón…"

-"¿Cuántos años tienes mini-Bob?"

-"¿Por qué habría de decirte?"

-"Simple curiosidad…"

Al salir del restaurant Olga convenció a papa de llevarnos a un centro comercial. Bob, Derek y yo, nos quedamos en el área de comidas.

-"¿No deberías ir con las chicas?"

-"Según tu, no soy ninguna chica"

-"Tengo mis dudas te diré…"

-"Deja de decir tonterías, y suelta el dinero… quiero un banana Split"

-"¿Y por qué yo?"

-"Hiciste una apuesta…"

Saco su cartera y me dio 5 dólares.

-"Qué tacaño"

-"Oh vamos Helga…"

-"Si quisiera una malteada de mc donalds si me a completaría, pero no es así… yo quiero un banana Split de dairy queen"

Gruñendo saco dos billetes más de 5 dólares.

-"Si… haber si así aprendes a comer como niño"

Bob, nos veía con indiferencia. Cuando regrese con mi banana Split, le regrese el cambio a Derek.

-"¿Quieres?"

-"¿Chocolate, chocolate y chocolate? Rara elección"

-"Mira don Ignorante, es chocolate, choco-almendras y cappuccino"

-"¿A quién se le ocurre un banana Split con helado sabor cappuccino?"  
-"A mí y deja de molestarme"

-"¿y la fresa? ¿Y la vainilla?"

-"Soy alérgica a las fresas…"

-"Siendo tu profesor, es bueno saberlo"

-"¿Eres profesor de Helga?"

Bob por fin recordó que no estaba solo.

-"Si Bob, soy su entrenador de futbol"

-"Vaya… ella es buena en eso"

-"Según lo que he oído, es buena para el deporte"

-"Por algo es una Pataki… los Patakis somos buenos en todo"

Y ahí comenzó la tortura para mí y para Derek, papa nos dio una lista muy detallada de todos los trofeos de Olga y para mi sorpresa también de mis logros, jamás creí que Bob recordara cada uno y cada detalle.

&.& &.& &.& &.& &.& &.& &.& &.&

Gracias a Olga y a Miriam, regresamos a la casa después de las 10. Afortunadamente Bob decidió llevarnos a cenar también, pasamos un día familiar como nunca, me había divertido de lo lindo. Hasta regrese con una gorra nueva de los Yankis, blanca que ganamos Derek y yo en las maquinitas de juego del restaurant de Pizza al cual nos llevo Bob. Al llegar lo primero que hice fue correr a mi celular, en busca de alguna señal de Wolfgang. No había ni un mensaje, ni una llamada perdida, nada.

Sentí una furia descontrolada, pero sabía que de nada ayudaría. Marque el número de Adam.

-"**Hola preciosa… ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?"**

-"Nada… solo quería hablar con alguien…"

-"**¿Hablaste con él?**"

-"Olvido la cita…"

-"**¿Le parto la cara?**"

-"No olvídalo… lo arreglaremos el Lunes…"

-"**Creo que Edmund, Luis, Mike, Dany y yo tendremos algo que hacer… ya verás**"

-"No señor obvio… déjamelo a mí"

-"**Bien… pero después no vengas llorando…**"

-"Bien…"

&.& &.& &.& &.& &.& &.& &.& &.&

Después de la llamada con Adam, me hiso sentir mucho mejor. Mientras sacaba mis libros, ese lunes, Wolfgang se acerco a mí.

-"Soy un idiota cierto…"

-"Que puedo decirte…"

-"Helga… en serio me equivoque… yo… lo siento"

-"No importa chico… lo hecho, hecho esta"

-"¿Crees que podamos ir hoy a algún lado? Quiero hablar contigo"

-"Esta bien… nos vemos"

Agarre mis cosas y me fui rumbo a mi clase.

Al llegar a clase de literatura, me esperaba que la rutina de Megan y Wolfgang, siguiera igual. Ella detrás de él descaradamente pero para mi sorpresa no fue así. En cuanto llegue vi a Ariane con una cara de pocos amigos, Wolfgang ignorándola olímpicamente.

-"Hey Hell…"

Me dijo él, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-"Hola Wolfgang…"

A la hora de salida, todas nos habíamos reunido a esperar a Brian. El valientemente se acerco a nosotras feliz y tranquilo. Rhonda fue la primera que se acerco a él.

-"Bien Brian… me da gusto que no quisieras correr como otros"

Volteo a ver a Sid, que solo se encogió de hombros.

-"Que puedo decir, por más que intente esconderme… alguien me encontraría en algún momento"

-"Estas en lo cierto…"

Nadine se acerco a él, y de su mochila saco una serpiente negra.

-"¿Sabes lo que es este bebe?"

-"¿Una mamba negra?"

-"Así es… si le hace algo a Lila, amanecerá en tus pantaloncillos"

-"Y tú sabes de lo que yo soy capaz ¿cierto?"

Lila estaba inmóvil detrás de él.

-"Si Rhonda…"

-"Bien…"

-"Mas te vale que trates bien a Lila o ya verás"

Dijo Sheena acercándose también. Era más alta que él.

-"Se buen chico, Brian"

-"Si Phoebe… tratare de ser el mejor"

Sonrió y se me quedo viendo a mí, sonreí y me acerque. Toque su hombro y sonreí.

-"Eres un fenómeno… solo compórtate ¿sí?"

Todos se me quedaron viendo, al ver mi falta de agresividad.

-"Si Hell… prometo portarme bien, y aun está pendiente ese grupo de apoyo"

Thadeus, Brian y yo nos soltamos riendo.

-"¿Qué grupo de apoyo?"

Pregunto Rhonda, regresando con Thadeus.

-"Una reunión social querida…"

-"De fenómenos Rhonda…"

Dije yo.

-"Bueno chicos, los dejo debo ir con mi exjefe, al parecer se descompuso el sistema… lo voy a revisar… Thadeus en la noche te hablo, necesito que me ayudes con él al parecer salieron algunos fallos"

-"¿El sistema del taller?"

-"Si…"

-"Si quieres puedo revisarlo por asistencia remota"

-"No es necesario viejo… la ultima vez, paso que la secretaria solo borro algunos archivos… deja lo reviso en la tarde y te aviso si es necesaria la asistencia remota… si es así, les diré que dejen encendidas las computadoras"

-"Como tu digas Hell"

-"Nos vemos"

Después de despedirme de todos camine rumbo a Invierno Zoológico. Wolfgang ya me esperaba ahí con una sonrisa.

-"Y las suegras atacan de nuevo"

-"Como siempre…"

Subimos a la camioneta, él me llevo al taller.

-"¿Y bien?"

-"Se que fui un estúpido…"

-"Dime algo que no sepa…"

(*_*)

-"Bien, el sábado en el dichoso día de campo, algo me pusieron en la bebida… yo y Ariane, amanecimos juntos… estoy casi seguro que no paso nada pero... fue muy estresante"

Yo permanecía en silencio completamente, mientras mi corazón daba vueltas como en un rueda de la fortuna.

-"Y no tenía el valor de verte a la cara ayer…"

(*_*)

-"Helga asesíname, háblame, grítame… di algo"

-"¿Qué te dijo Ariane? Sin omitir detalles…"

- "Que yo le gustaba… que quería que saliéramos… y más cosas, pero yo le dije que no quería nada con ella… te lo juro eso le dije…"

-"Cuales fueron esas "Mas cosas""

-"Helga por favor no me hagas esto… no quiero repetirlas"

-"Bien…"

-"Pero yo le conteste que en caso de que así fuera… yo no dejaría a nadie por ella"

-"Hablaremos después"

Di media vuelta y salí del taller, en lo que el reacciono yo ya estaba fuera, corrió y me alcanzo, jalándome del brazo hizo que volteara a verlo.

-"Helga dime por favor algo… no puede quedarse esto así…"

-"En este momento, no es bueno decir nada… podríamos salir lastimados"

-"¿Quieres que vaya por la bicicleta?"

-"No… evitemos eso…"

Me solté de su agarre y salí del taller rumbo al parque, ahí me quede bajo un viejo roble, que hasta la fecha aun está ahí, siempre lo llame mi árbol.

&.& &.& &.& &.& &.& &.& &.& &.&

Para mi desgracia, por la tarde comenzó a llover, a pesar de que me resguardaba bastante de la lluvia, comenzaba a hacerse tarde.

Cuando decidí correr a mi casa, llego junto a mi alguien que no esperaba.

-"¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?"

Una sombrilla azul sobre mi me resguardo de la lluvia.

-"¿Arnold? ¿Qué haces por aquí?"

-"La abuela quería que fuera por pan, solo a ella se le ocurre a esta hora"

-"Pookie, sabe lo que hace"

-"Si tu lo dices… ¿Y bien? ¿Te acompaño o no?"

-"Lo que flote por su bote"

-"Bien, sería bueno comenzar a caminar antes de que se vuelva algún diluvio"

-"Como la vez que quedamos atrapados con Simmons en la escuela"

-"Si, fue divertido…"

-"Si sobre todo por que terminamos siendo unas bestias"

-"Si lo recuerdo… perdieron la civilización"

-"Y tu como siempre un chico bueno"

-"Claro… ¿Qué me paso Helga?"

-"¿A qué te refieres?"

-"En ocasiones no me reconozco… siento que he olvidado mucho de lo que era"

-"Arnold, somos adolescentes... malos por naturaleza"

-"Pero no sé, siento que le he fallado a mis principios"

-"¿Por qué dices eso?"

-"He jugado con los sentimientos de un par de chicas y me siento mal por ello"

-"Eso es prueba de que aun recuerdas como ser el que eras... si fueras como Adam que juega con las chicas y no se siente mal por ello, eso sería ya tocar fondo"

-"Gracias Helga… quien lo iba a decir, tu dándome consejos… siempre fui yo el que ayude"

-"Anda devuélveme el favor… que preferirías quedarte con el "Si hubiera hecho esto" o estar con alguien por miedo a lastimarla… ¿qué harías?"

-"Es difícil tu pregunta… pero creo me iría por el si hubiera, porque al pasar el tiempo lastimaría a esta persona más con mis dudas…"

-"Tienes razón… mucha razón…"

-"¿Ahora qué pasa Helga?"

-"Cosas de la vida cabezón…"

En eso llegamos a mi casa.

-"Bien señorita ya estamos aquí…"

-"Como es que siempre me salvas de la lluvia"

-"¿A qué te refieres?"

-"Yo me entiendo…"

Si chicos, después les platicare esa parte.

-"Como tu digas Helga…"

-"Si, como yo diga… gracias Arnold"

-"De nada Helga… confió en que tomaras la mejor decisión"

-"Gracias pepito grillo"

-"De nada… así que ahora soy tu conciencia"

-"Una muy latosa… debo aclarar"

-"Lo que tu digas Helga… por cierto Lana a preguntado por ti, ¿Cuándo vas a saludarla?"

-"Veras, que pronto voy a jugar un rato con ella"

-"No sé porque… pero te quiere más a ti que a mi…"

-"Soy adorable Arnold-o… te tengo mucho tiempo aquí… ¿Quieres pasar?"

-"No, ya es tarde..."

-"Te invito a comer a ti y a Lana, el sábado ¿Qué dices?"

-"Trato hecho Hell…"

&.& &.& &.& &.& &.& &.& &.& &.&

El siguiente día, a la hora del almuerzo de los chicos, Wolfgang y yo nos escapamos a un big 8. Por un raspado.

-"¿Qué hacemos aquí?"

-"Un raspado…"

-"Bien, de que sabor lo quieres Helga"

-"Uva…"

Después de pagarlos, caminamos por el parque.

-"Es divertido… como la vez que fuimos a Rock Wood… ¿lo recuerdas?"

-"Si Helga…"

-"Ayer estuve reflexionando nuestra situación…"

-"¿A qué conclusión llegaste?"

-"Creo que llego la hora de hacerme a un lado…"

-"¡¿Qué?! Helga te juro que no paso nada Ariane y yo…"

-"Wolfgang, déjame terminar… por favor solo escucha, Wolfgang… la primera intención de esto era tratar de olvidar lo que nunca seria…"

-"¿Eso era solamente?"

-"Al principio… te voy a ser honesta siento algo por ti, algo extraño y aun indefinido"

-"¿Y entonces por qué hacerte a un lado? ¿No valgo lo suficiente como para luchar?"

-"No es eso… Wolfgang por favor, tienes que darte una oportunidad con Ariane"

-"¿Pero si no quiero?"

-"Wolfgang… esto tiene que ser así…"

-"No lo comprendo… ¿Que he hecho mal?"

-"Nada…"

-"¿Entonces?"

-"Wolfgang, por favor… ¿Crees que esto también es fácil para mí?"

-"Si lo que quieres es que ya no la vea, ya no esté cerca de ella lo hare… pero por favor que esto no termine"

-"Lo ves, esto está mal… Si estamos destinados uno al otro, el destino volverá a juntarnos"

-"Sabes que eso es un estúpido cliché…"

Wolfgang comenzaba a agarrarse el cabello en señal de desesperación.

-"Por favor Helga…"

-"Wolfgang… date la oportunidad"

-"¿Y que si no quiero hacerlo? ¿y que si quiero ser feliz contigo?"

-"Yo no podría seguir Wolfgang… siempre me cuestionaría ¿Y que si hubiera?"

-"Pero te juro que nunca te lo reclamaría…"

-"Basta con que lo haga mi conciencia…"

-"Pero Helga…"

-"Solo digamos que nos daremos un tiempo…"

-"No cambia las cosas…"

-"Si las cambia Wolfgang…"

-"No, aun duele… y mucho"

Sorprendentemente una lágrima corrió por su mejilla.

-"Júrame que esto es…"

-"Te atreves a pregonarlo y yo pregonare lo nuestro…"

-"Siempre dije que eras una persona muy sensible… y manipuladora"

Lo abrace con todas mis fuerzas. El me devolvió el abrazo.

-"¿Podemos ser amigos?"

-"Claro, siempre serás mi patito"

-"¿Y qué tal también tu mejor amiga?"

-"Como no serlo… mi pequeño Ángel…"

Me agarro por sorpresa y me beso, fue un beso más que de pasión, de amor y de despedida, yo solo lo deje. Cuando el beso se dio por terminado me aprisiono contra su pecho.

-"Espera un poco… voy a extrañar esto, como no te das una idea"

-"Yo también…"

-"Entonces no terminemos…"

-"Wolfgang, es mejor que nos vayamos… se acabo tu receso, y sigue el mío…"

-"No me quiero ir… no quiero perderte…"

-"No me vas a perder… siempre estaré para ti"

-"Bien… sabes si alguien me hubiese dicho esto hace un año… no lo hubiese creído"

-"Lo sé, yo tampoco… te voy a pedir solo un favor… no se la pongas tan fácil a Ariane… date a desear"

-"Eso hare patito"

Regresamos a la escuela en el más infernal silencio que nunca reino entre nosotros. Ni cuando nos odiábamos. Yo llegue a la cafetería, los chicos ya estaban ahí. Me deje caer en la mesa y puse mi cara sobre mis manos.

-"Pataki… ¿no vas a comer algo?"

-"No, gracias… no tengo hambre"

Todos hablaban de no sé que cosa, yo sentía mi dolor creciendo y ahogándome poco a poco. Tenía tantas ganas de llorar, que un nudo en la garganta me impedía pasar saliva. No preste atención alguna de lo que estaban hablando. Hasta que sentí que algo me agito los hombros, yo me encontraba acostada sobre mis brazos.

-"¿Helga?"

Al voltear a ver a la persona que me agitaba, me encontré con Phoebe.

-"¿Qué paso hermana? ¿Ya es hora de ir a clases?"

-"No… todos nos preguntábamos que te tenía tan alucinada ceja de oruga"

Dijo Harold con una sonrisa socarrona.

-"No me siento bien… creo que me voy a resfriar"

Todos me veían con una mirada de preocupación.

-"Acompáñame"

-"¿A dónde Pheebs?"

-"A la enfermería… ella nos dirá que tienes"

-"No te preocupes, ya mañana estaré como nueva…"  
Me levante haciendo uso de toda la fuerza que me quedaba.

-"No Hell, tú no te vas a así… vienes con nosotros"

Dijo Rhonda levantándose de la mesa.

-"En serio Rhonda… debe ser algún virus…"

-"Rhonda y Phoebe tienen razón… no nos hagas llevarte a la fuerza"

Dijo Patty levantándose y enfrentándome.

-"Si la ceja de oruga fuera niña, diría que anda en esos días difíciles"

Sentí que todo el dolor que sentía en ese momento se convertía en furia. Que mejor que la antigua forma Pataki. Camine a él, lo tome del cuello de su camiseta lo jale para atrás, haciendo que se levantara.

-"¡Ya cállate de una maldita vez!"

Patty, Rhonda, Sheena y Nadine me tomaron de los brazos evitando que golpeara a Harold.

-"Hell, cálmate… Harold no es Wolfgang…"

Wow, eso fue un golpe bajo.

-"Imbecil…"

Lo solté de golpe, haciendo que callera al suelo. Me di la media vuelta y camine pesadamente a mi casillero. Arnold me siguió sin darme cuenta.

-"¿Qué sucede Helga?"

-"Nada…"

-"No te creo…"

-"Me siento mal… ya esta es eso"

-"No te creo…"

-"Arnold-o, ese afán de meterse en los problemas de los demás…"

-"Helga, todos somos tus amigos… te queremos y nos preocupas…"

-"No pasa nada… todo está bien"

-"Esta vez te voy a fingir que te creo"

El se acerco a mí y me abrazo fuerte. Sentía cada vez más ganas de llorar. Al levantar la vista para verlo a los ojos, se me olvidaron esas ganas.

(*_*)

Sentí que vibro todo mi ser, ante sus ojos verdes. Esa mirada me perdía, me hacía sentir que el mundo giraba en torno a él.

(*_*)

Sonreí y levante un pulgar.

-"Todo bien Shortman…"

-"Eso espero… pero yo voy a estar ahí Helga, para ti a cualquier hora"

-"Gracias Arnold-o"

-"De nada Helga…"

&.& &.& &.& &.& &.& &.& &.& &.&

Ese día regresando a casa, me tire en la cama, obvio que no iba a llorar pero si por mi mente llegaron todos esos recuerdos que tal vez en aquellos días hubieran sido una tontería. Como la primera fiesta con Invierno Zoologico. ¿No se las conté? ¿En serio? Bueno… fue un sábado después de que su papa le entrego la dichosa camioneta.

Ese sábado, Wolfgang nos había invitado a todos a la fiesta que ofrecía un chico de segundo por el inicio de clases, su nombre era Adam, era jugador de Beisbol, esas fiestas se hicieron conocidas y respetadas.

En fin ese día Wolfgang, Mike, Dany, Adam y Luis tomaron como locos. Total que yo termine haciéndome responsable de la camioneta. Desde ahí, se volvió mi bebe. En cuanto tuve mi permiso, los chicos tomaban y yo manejaba. Digamos que el alcohol nunca fue mi fuerte, yo sabía que era dañino, por lo que viví con mi mama.

Cosas como esas de insignificantes empezaron a calar como no se dan idea. Ese día escribí hasta pasada la media noche.

Continuara…

* * *

Bien ya casi llegamos a la meta final… prometido

Sé que prometí actualizar el miércoles 25 rosas, pero por cosas personales no pude, mi esposo, mariado o como quieran llamarlo estuvo un poquitín malito… bueno solamente fueron dos días internado :P … así que, por esas cuestiones no pude ni hacer el capitulo… así que prometo el sábado dedicarme a él por completo… sé que soy mala… pero sorry…

Voy a abusar de ustedes, alguien puede decirme que falta de 25 rosas por aclarar? Mi memoria es pésima… creo que ya nada… más que como comenzó la operación 25 rosas, y por que ayudaron quienes ayudaron… va a ser como una reedición de los primeros capítulos lo prometo, espero no se aburran y se decepcionen…

* * *

Gracias por las y los maravillosos lectores que han seguido esta historia les dedico este fic a:

Allison Doolin

BBSTIA

Dianarr07

Fenixker

Yukumi. koizumi

GENESARETH

Gelygirl

Linadzuki

MarHelga

Nattyaye

Perse B.J

miss romantic2

ogba95

sweet-sol

Y a las bellísimas personas que me dejaron Review…

Perse B.J

Linadzuki

Jopeth23

BBSTIA

GENESARETH

clita98

marduking

mechitas123

miss romantic2

Nattyaye

Vivian Alejandra

miss romantic2

Wolf-fan

Dianarr07

Gelygirl

Fenixker

gabylublack

meluchan

Sandra Strickland

* * *

Review respuestas…

sweet-sol este.. si tengo planes para una nueva historia… pero aun estoy en planeación… primero quiero terminar estas que tengo aquí y luego ya veremos… creo que Ariane no se queda con Wolfy, si no me crees lee 25 rosas… jajajaja ahí varias propustas para el… entre ellas Helga y Cindy… tal vez Britney jajaja Ok no

miss romantic2 estaba viendo Kunfu panda por eso los 5 furiosos… gracias por acordarme :P ni me di cuenta… jajajaja… errorsote mega tonto…

Gelygirl saludos que bueno que te gusto… ya ves que Nadine es de miedo… que bueno que te gustaran los capítulos… :D

Perse B.J como dije iba a poner puntos que no aclare bien, en 25 rosas… espero te guste lo que va y hayas superado los problemas de internet…

Sandra Strickland se supone que estan wolfgang en ultimo año de preparatoria y Helga en segundo… cuando empieza están un año antes… exactamente creo que menos de un año, terminan en el segundo semestre de universidad… gracias por leer :P

gabylublack siento desilusionarte con las escenas románticas… ya próximamente prometo poner más… pero ahorita se van a suspender… gracias por leer


End file.
